Hired
by RaccoonGirlKaoru
Summary: A busy executive is looking for someone to babysit his only son. And just when he thought he was ready to give up, he meets this strong-willed lady who was also in a pursuit of her own. What could possibly happen as they get to know each other through the innocent 7-yr old child?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RK.**_

**~o~o~o~**

She combed her hair upward to clasp it in one ponytail. After tying it with the band, she covered it with the hair net as required in the workplace. She made sure no single strand would fall off – or she would have to do a lot of explaining for that. It's for hygienic purposes, and as ordered by management.

"Kamiya!", the angry supervisor marched from the kitchen door. "Why are still standing there? Go and boil the pasta as ordered!", he banged the order slip onto the steel countertop.

"Yes, boss…", she answered passively. Her eyes rolled in sheer sarcasm.

Kaoru got used to this treatment by Mr. Hanya. But after months of working with him as her boss, she still doesn't understand why in the world he needs to shout – like _all _the time. Doesn't he ever get tired of it? She even wondered why he was still alive. With that temper of his, Mr. Hanya could easily get a heart attack.

"Seems like you're _it_ for today, huh, Kaoru?", a familiar rooster head entered the busy kitchen with both hands occupied by food trays.

"What's new?" Kaoru gushed and grabbed another order slip from him.

"Two orders of Hawaiian pizza – and one with extra cheese!", Sanosuke mimicked the estranged supervisor's tingly voice.

She laughed softly. Good thing she had a good workmate in Sano. Sure, he can be tardy at times but the tall guy could really deliver. Give him a task and he'll do it in a flash. Quite rhyming, isn't it?

Having Sano and all the other workers as her friends eased Kaoru's everyday stress at the restaurant. It doesn't pay really well, just enough for their monthly expenses. But she couldn't complain, really. The economy these days is not very accommodating to undergraduates like her. And also the inflation rate, and the price of crude oil, and the stock market – she could practically blame it on anything. But then Kaoru realized the work at the restaurant is still better than nothing at all.

As she grated some parmesan cheese on top of the ordered pizza, Kaoru noticed that her friend Mayo is busy doing something else – again.

"Mayo!", she approached the brown-haired teenager to check what she was doing. The younger girl almost jumped in surprise.

Mayo was secretly putting some leftover foods – those that were cooked in excess – on her lunch bag. She's been doing that for quite some time now. She would bring the food home to her family. However, it was strictly against company policy – and all workers are fully aware of that.

"Didn't I tell you to stop _stealing_ food? You've already been reprimanded twice." Kaoru put her hands on the waist and gave her usual lecture.

"But – it's not stealing. They would throw the food away regardless.", the nervous Mayo answered in defiance.

"I know… and I understand you. I'm not so sure if it's the same case with Mr. Hanya. Now, please…"

Kaoru saw the shock written all over Mayo's face. Her chestnut eyes widened and she trembled even more.

"M-mi… Mister Hanya..", Mayo said shakily.

Kaoru turned around to see her boss' long face near her.

"Will you get out of the way, Kamiya?", the middle-aged antagonist crossed his arms and eyed Kaoru from head to toe.

Kaoru stepped aside and allowed the supervisor to come near Mayo. His brows crinkled as he stared at the lunch bag she was holding.

"How many times do I _need_ to tell you that stealing food from the company is extremely punishable, huh, Mayo?", his voice sounded controlled and just waiting to explode.

Mayo was speechless, and she could not look at the boss directly. She bowed her head lower.

"You answer me right now or I will have to force you!", Mr. Hanya angrily slammed his hand on the table.

Mayo jolted in fear – and embarrassment. Everyone in the kitchen was already looking at their commotion. So much for the secrecy.

Kaoru remained still as her friend shook in the verge of crying. Sure, what Mayo did was wrong. But he didn't have to humiliate her like that.

"No answer, ne? Okay, so here's the deal – why don't you go to your locker, collect your things, and then leave. For _good_!", Mr. Hanya pointed at the workers' locker area.

"I repeat, for goo – ", his distinct voice wanted to reiterate.

"Hold it!", Kaoru cut him off with her firm voice. She was gazing angrily at the inconsiderate bastard pretending to be their superior.

"You don't have to fire her for that. It's unfair!", she almost shouted in frustration.

"Oh really?", the boss turned on an amazed smile. "How's that unfair, Kamiya?"

"We're going to throw the food anyway. So what difference does it make for Mayo to actually bring the _leftovers _at home?"

"Clever." Mr. Hanya held his chin. "So how do you suppose we resolve this issue then?"

"Don't fire her. You know how much she needs this job."

"And you don't?"

_Oh Kami, give me the patience to stand this bastard for a minute longer_. Kaoru gritted her teeth at his implication.

"So what is it, Kamiya? I fire her, you stay. Or she stays, and I –", Mr. Hanya raised a brow at the insufferable woman who dared to stand up against his authority.

Mayo grabbed Kaoru's apron and looked her in the eyes. The young girl's worried face changed Kaoru's mood. Mayo shook her head to indirectly tell her to stop. But Kaoru is far from any person who will let herself be stooped upon. She's a born fighter and she'll stand her ground.

"Fine!", Kaoru untied the back of her apron. "You don't need to fire me, because I _resign_!"

"Kaoru – no!", the soft-spoken Mayo almost cried.

"It's okay, Mayo. I should've done this earlier." Kaoru smiled and held her friend's hand to assure her everything is alright.

"So it's a deal! I resign, Mayo stays. Fair enough, _boss_?" Kaoru turned to face the now-speechless Hanya. She emphasized that last word however disgusting it sounded on her lips. It was the last time she'll say that anyway.

Kaoru removed her hair net as well and proceeded to collect her things from the locker. And just like that, she became unemployed – again.

**~o~o~o~**

"What? You resigned?" Misao's thin voice almost screamed out her disbelief. The apple juice she was drinking almost spilled over.

"It's a shame to admit it, but yes – I did." Kaoru suddenly felt the impact of her impulsive decision.

They were dining at the building cafeteria, where Misao is working as an executive assistant. A personal secretary, in short.

"But Kaoru… that was your _third_ job in six months!" Misao waved one hand in the air to emphasize her disappointment.

"I know.", Kaoru pouted and heaved a sigh.

"You complained about your manager's favouritism on your first job. Then the salary issue on the second. And now this? Really, Kaoru. Something must be _wrong_ with you."

"But what can I do? My boss would fire Mayo if I didn't take over. She badly needs the job to continue her father's medications."

"And you don't?" Misao raised a brow – she was still far from convinced.

"You know – you're already sounding like that notorious Hanya guy." Kaoru frowned while she took a bite on the egg sandwich.

"Oh, c'mon Kaoru. I'm just worried about you and your brother. How will you save money for his schooling? He'll be in college next spring."

"Now that you've mentioned it… I don't know, Misao." Kaoru slammed her forehead with her palm. "How can I be so stupid? I can't let Yahiko be like me – and end up like me. I need to do anything to see to it he'll finish his studies."

"Exactly my point." Misao said briefly after making her friend realize. She continued to sip on the glass of apple juice.

"Oh no! What do I do? Where and how do I find a decent, good-paying job?" Now, both her palms cupped her cheeks.

"I know!", Misao's passiveness turned into the usual enthusiasm and she snapped a finger excitedly.

"Know what?" Kaoru was dumbfounded.

"My boss is actually looking for someone to work for him – personally. He's looking for a personal nanny to his 7-year old son. What do you think?", the petite girl grinned as if her friend was thrilled as she was.

"What? A nanny?" It was Kaoru's turn to increase the volume of her voice.

"Precisely! My boss is looking for someone with a soft and caring heart for children. You see, Kaoru, his child has this behavioural condition. What do you call it? It's on the tip of my tongue – "

Kaoru's lips suddenly parted as she absorbed every word Misao said. She must be joking, really.

"I forgot the term. Anyways, my boss has been spending his free time looking for the right person to do the job. And I heard, he'd be willing to give _high_ compensation for it. So – would you like to give it a try?"

Kaoru smiled a fake smile. "Me as a baby sitter? A big _no_, Misao. I've had enough raising Yahiko on my own. My stress level is already on its quota."

"But Kaoru – " Misao's brows furrowed once more. She needs to convince her best friend to give baby sitting a try.

After all, Kaoru had practically tried all sorts of jobs – from dishwashing at a fastfood chain, working at a bookstore, even cooking made-to-order dishes even if she wasn't born to be in the kitchen. Kaoru had been through it all – mostly by herself. So what's holding her back now? It's just one 7-year old child, for Kami's sake!

"I don't need to repeat myself Misao. Maybe I'll try clerical work this time. I heard there's a job fair at Keito this weekend." Kaoru crumpled the table napkin after consuming her meal.

Misao looked at her best friend disapprovingly. She thought her boss' job is the best fit for Kaoru. But she can be hard-headed at times.

"Oh – I almost forgot the time." Misao looked at her watch only to find out she was five minutes late for the afternoon's meeting.

"I need to go, Kaoru. Call me up if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks for the lunch treat!" She smiled and allowed her friend to vacate the seat.

"By the way, here's my boss' calling card." She gave Kaoru their company's standard business card.

"What for?", the unemployed lady was confused.

"In case you change your mind." Misao smiled before leaving the cafeteria.

Kaoru watched as her friend slowly disappeared from sight. As she prepared to leave, Kaoru read the name embossed on the calling card:

_Himura, Kenshin_

_Executive Vice-President for Marketing_

_Hiten Group of Companies_

**~o~o~o~**

_**A/N: This story just came up and I had to write it down before I forget. Hope you'll find interest in this story. Thanks for your time =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Still, I do not own RK. Credit goes to Nobuhiro Watsuki for everything =)**_

**~o~o~o~**

It was a usual workday Monday at the Himura residence. The master of the house just finished his early morning shower. He was still drying his damp red hair when a common distraction at the dining room was heard. The noise agitated his normally impatient self. So he went straight to the walk-in closet, grabbed the leftmost ironed polo, and hurried to get his morning preparations over and done with – fast.

"Hey, where's my blue striped necktie?", Kenshin yelled at the house helper who was busy preparing his things at the nearby study area. The executive vice-president was very particular with his clothing – everything has to be matched or else somebody's going to get scolded.

"Sir Ken – the blue one is still on the laundry.", Tsubame answered nervously.

"Didn't I tell you that all my long sleeves have their matching neckties? Is that too _complicated_ to understand?", the redhead croaked in irritation. He hates it when the helpers cannot follow simple instructions such as that.

But there was really nothing he could squeeze out from the young helper, except for the usual apology.

"Never mind. Just get me the grey one."

"S-sir?" Tsubame was confused at the master's unexpected use of a subtler tone. She was waiting to hear another long sermon from him – as do all house helpers familiar with his authoritative nature. So Tsubame slowly raised her bowed head and relaxed her tensed muscles.

"Hurry up!", Tsubame was snapped out of her thoughts and ran to the closet area. She was lucky to find the grey necktie her master Kenshin has asked for in just one try.

"And get me the black leather belt.", Kenshin added as he buttoned his polo.

"Here you go, sir.", Tsubame surrendered the items at his instruction. "Is there anything else you need?", she asked politely.

"I'll call you if I need you.", Kenshin said point-on before leaving the room.

It was time to confront the culprit of that noise he's been hearing for the last fifteen minutes – though Kenshin already knew _who_ it was without having second thoughts. He walked to the dining area to see his son having the usual tantrums of a 7-year old child.

"What does Kenji want this time?", Kenshin sighed and directed the question to the main house helper.

"He doesn't want to eat his food, Sir. I told him I cooked his favourite fried chicken, but Kenji still doesn't want to take even a single bite.", Tae replied as she tried to pacify the crying little redhead.

Kenshin sighed a second time and walked to his son. And in a calm and composed voice, he asked: "What is it you want, Kenji? You want daddy to feed you?"

The teary-eyed redhead paused his hysterics and looked at his dad's face. His mood instantly changed and now he wanted to pinch his daddy's cheeks and trace his little fingers on his daddy's cross-shaped scar.

"No playing this time, Kenji.", He dodged his face away from Kenji's short hands and directed his look at the helper. "Tae-san, would you give me that bowl of rice?"

"Here you go, little man. Say ahhhh – " Kenshin offered the spoonful of rice and sliced chicken for his son to consume.

"Aaahhhh – ", the obedient version of Kenji opened his mouth to chomp on his first bite of breakfast.

Tae watched in amazement at how her master Kenshin could completely turn from terror to tame. Sure, he can be very strict and sometimes rude at the house helpers. But when it comes to his son, Kenshin transforms into a totally different person. No, he's not bipolar – his gentler side just naturally comes out at Kenji's presence.

Tae is amazed at how Kenji can change his dad into an endearing and soft-spoken person, and also the way Kenshin can make his son behave as he should be.

"See? Now there's nothing left in here.", Kenshin chuckled while he demonstrated the empty bowl of rice to Kenji.

"Yey!", the son was delighted just the same and he playfully pulled his dad's hair in glee. He loves to do that every time he's extremely happy – or the other way around.

"Okay, son. Daddy will have to leave for office now. Tae will take care of you for me.", Kenshin stood up and gave the helper indirect orders by mere eye contact.

"Tae-san, don't allow him to go outside the house. And don't forget his medicines. I need to go."

"But sir… What about your breakfast?", the main helper referred to the plate of toasted bread, fried bacon and sunny side-up on the table.

"I'll eat at the office.", Kenshin returned to his passive self. "Tsubame! My briefcase!"

Kenji's wide smile slowly turned into a frown as he saw his dad turn his back on him. He knows what that means – his daddy will be leaving for office again, and he doesn't like that. He wants to play with him the whole day. So with all the emotions building up, Kenji started to sob and tears began to fall again.

Kenshin doesn't want to turn around – he simply couldn't. He would see his son's begging face again. It's a sight that weakens him, and he doesn't want that. So he called for the young helper's name again for the briefcase. Tsubame came running shortly afterwards.

As he walked forward, Kenshin heard how his son tried to make him stay. It's a pain he has to go through every morning – because his son is so _attached_ to his father look-alike. So after much resistance, Kenshin turned around to Kenji's direction.

He hugged him tight and kissed his forehead. "Be a good boy, Kenji. Daddy loves you."

**~o~o~o~**

Kaoru was nervous as hell. It was her first _serious_ job interview after joining the club for the poor and unemployed two weeks ago. She tried hard to sell her oh-so-colourful resume to companies that might be interested to render her services. But most of the hiring companies demand at least a college graduate. And she was a year short of that. Kaoru had to make the sacrifice for her brother.

Yahiko – she remembered how her loud-mouthed brother constantly complained about their food. Aside from being called _ugly_ most of the time, Kaoru had to swallow his insults on her cooking. That's not including the complaint on the food itself, because they were limited to various tofu recipes for the past weeks. Fried or with oyster sauce, anyone?

Add Yahiko's constant whining for a new pair of shoes to the list of concerns. Kaoru would usually tease him for his worn-out and overused rubber shoes. She loves to toss them around just to irritate

the brother who easily gets ticked off. In return, Yahiko would angrily grab it from the elder ugly sister.

Sure, it feels nice to win any teasing game with her brother. But deep inside, it hurts Kaoru to see how Yahiko struggles like her. _I don't want Yahiko to be like me – and end up like me._

If only she wasn't so complaining about her work. If only they were more flexible with money. If only there was a better opportunity.

"_My boss is actually looking for someone to work for him… a personal nanny to his 7-year old son… And I heard, he'd be willing to give high compensation for it… high compensation… high… money… money… Light bulb!"_

After seeing imaginary dollar signs floating in the air, Kaoru decided to consider her best friend's advice. She'll give babysitting a try – there was nothing to lose anyway.

So there goes the usual, optimistic Kaoru – sitting on the comfortable cushioned chairs of the Hiten corporate office. Her calm aura is slowly changing – minute by minute – as her deep blue eyes gazed at the busy environment she has suddenly gotten into.

The ensemble consisting of a yellow printed shirt, light denim pants, and a pair of comfortable sneakers was obviously out of place. The corporate attires of all the employees working there, including her best friend Misao, seem to be the trend.

"Kaoru!", the executive assistant called out her name. "You're up!"

"W-what?", Kaoru's uneasiness heightened to a whole new level, and she started to have hesitations.

_What if the boss doesn't like me? What if I cannot answer all his questions? What if he's much worse than all my other bosses before? What if this is not for me? What if – _

"Ms. Kamiya!", Misao used her formal tone to call the boss' applicant one more time.

Kaoru stood up, exhaled heavily, then cautiously walked towards the vice president's office. She was so conscious of her surroundings, and she feels like all eyes are on her.

"Good luck!", Misao whispered as Kaoru passed through her desk.

Kaoru answered with that what-am-I-doing-here-in-the-first-place look. She was trembling inside. After a short pause, her cold hands held onto the knob and turned it. _This is it, Kaoru. There's no turning back from here on._

**~o~o~o~**

_**A/N: Thank you so much to all who appreciate the story so far. I hope I gave justice to the previous chapter with this one. It was supposed to be a long chapter, but I changed my mind at the last minute. So the continuation would be on the next.**_

_**Please feel free to comment and/or suggest. Domo arigato! =)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RK, and will always stay that way =)**_

**~o~o~o~**

She walked slowly and as stealthy as possible. The boss' high leather chair is facing the window, and Kaoru could still breathe normally. As she walked closer to the desk, she confirmed the boss' name engraved on the bronze name plate – _Kenshin Himura, Executive Vice-President for Marketing._

Kaoru swallowed through her dry throat. Will this _old man_ actually entrust his son to someone like her? She had to make a good impression, that's for sure.

"Please take your seat.", a cold baritone voice suddenly spoke out.

Kaoru almost jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice. And when the chair turned around – she was astonished to see a younger version of the boss she initially perceived to be old.

Kenshin stared at the applicant directly, his amber eyes pointing daggers at the ponytailed lady who dared to face him in all that casual get-up. He deducted points in his mind – 10 points for _poor_ first impression.

Kaoru occupied one seat beside the desk. And if it wasn't mentioned before, she was nervous as hell.

"So – I was reading your resume and I see that you don't have any experience in babysitting before. Is that right?", Kenshin started the interview right away, one hand holding her two-page resume.

"Y-yes." Kaoru answered in admission.

"But you have experience handling a child – a toddler before?"

"If you would consider my younger brother… then yes Sir, I do have. I was the one who raised him.", she said rather confidently.

"What about your parents?", Kenshin swivelled his chair to further examine the applicant.

"They died when my brother was still little. Naturally, I had to take care of him being his elder sister. He's my only family now.", Kaoru looked briefly at the window before meeting his gaze.

"And how do you think that will help you get the job?"

"To tell you honestly Sir, I'm not sure... But I can guarantee you that if ever I get this job, I will commit myself to taking care of your son. I may not have the required experience for this. But you see, I have managed to raise my brother on my own. Nobody prepared or trained me for that. But then I'd like to believe I still did a pretty good job."

Kaoru wanted to give herself a standing ovation for that speech, however memorized or cliché it sounded. But how come the red-haired boss doesn't seem to be impressed? Not even a bit?

There was silence after Kaoru's litany of her babysitting encounter. And Kenshin still wore that poker straight face.

"Okay – ", he said passively. Kenshin looked at the paper again.

"And it's also written in your resume that you took up psychology in college. But you didn't finish it?"

"I had to stop because our finances cannot support both my schooling needs and my brother's. Our parents' pension is not enough given other expenses like food, electricity and such."

Kenshin listened but he remained expressionless. He was still unimpressed – and far from convinced that this lady is the one he's looking for.

"That's why I had to work as an undergraduate. I have worked in a bookstore, at the grocery… and the last one was in an Italian restaurant." Kaoru shared her past work experience even if she wasn't asked to. She was hoping to give the intimidating redhead a good reason to hire her.

"So you can cook?"

"Uhm – yes and no, Sir. Yes, I can cook as instructed. But not that good enough I suppose." Kaoru laughed softly at her inability. Why does she have to be asked for her competency in that field? Is that even required?

At that point, Kenshin did not know what else to ask of the obviously under-qualified applicant. He thinks he might just wait for the next one to apply.

"I'd like to inform you that this job as my son's carer is my topmost priority. That's why I'm looking for someone who best _fits_ my qualifications. And – "

His speech was cut off by the sound of the intercom device: "_Sir, sorry to interrupt. But your son is here – and he's looking for you._"

"Okay, tell Kenji to wait for me outside. I'm almost finished here."

"_Copy that, sir!_"

Kenshin hangs up and looked back at the lady in front of him. "As I was saying… I will review your application and my secretary will give you a call for the results."

That being said, Kenshin stood up and offered his hand to the lady – for formality purposes of course.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Ka – ", he glanced at her resume for proper identification.

"Kaoru, Sir.", she filled in. Kaoru stood up to shake his hand.

"Ka – miya. Thank you, Ms. Kamiya.", he finished off.

"Thank you, Sir Himu – ", Kaoru was cut off by another call – it was the boss' landline phone this time.

"_Hello? Yes, Shinomori. Yes, I got the quarterly report._"

Kaoru stood there awkwardly. What was she supposed to do next?

"_Uh-huh… Give him the summary… the one with the October shipment details._"

Kaoru still stood there as if she was just a wallflower or something. She did not know she would perfectly blend in the background.

"_No, not that… I'm talking about the previous merger..._"

Kenshin acknowledged that his applicant hasn't left yet. So he signalled Kaoru to leave by mere eye contact – he was a master of that.

Kaoru obliged like a helpless child. As she walked absentmindedly, the sad reality slowly sinks in – that she didn't get the job as she had hoped for. So much for the high compensation.

**~o~o~o~**

"How was it?", Misao eagerly asked after seeing her friend come out of the boss' office.

"Not good." Kaoru exhaled a sigh of disappointment.

"What happened?", she followed up.

Before Kaoru could give the details of the epic-fail interview, she was knocked hard by a rounded object that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. It hit her in the head, and to say that it was painful was an understatement.

"Awwwwww!", Kaoru exclaimed as she touched the small bump near her forehead.

She looked around and saw a ball bouncing off her feet. She picked it up and saw one little redhead running towards her. Though Kaoru was quite certain she had already seen the mature version of that kid just a while ago.

"Is this yours?", Kaoru asked the kid who was staring at her intently.

Kenji nodded. His actions were timid as he reached for the ball.

"You shouldn't be playing here. You will disturb all those people working.", she lowered her head and smiled at the innocent child.

Kenji didn't seem to understand what she said. Instead, he uttered: "Dad – daddy…"

Kaoru looks at Misao puzzled, then turned back to the little kid.

"Oh, your daddy… He's still working inside. But he said he'll be here in a little while. So why don't we sit here and wait for him. Would that be alright?"

Kenji allowed himself to be ushered to the seats by the kind woman. His eyes never left Kaoru, wondering.

"Are you my _mommy_?", Kenji asked slowly and innocently, his eyes begging for confirmation.

Kaoru almost choked at the question. "Mommy?! N-no… No, I'm not your – ", she disclaimed.

The child frowned in disbelief. How can she _not_ be his mommy? His slender shoulders started to shake, and Kenji slowly filled the office with the amplified sound from his lungs.

"Sshhh… no need to cry…", Kaoru started to panic at the commotion she had caused.

"I know! I'll tell you the story about the wandering swordsman, okay?"

Kenji wasn't moved by a bit. He's not that gullible to be easily swayed by one animated children's story.

"No? How about the tale of the rooster and the fox?"

Kenji continued to pull his tantrum and the crying just became louder. "I want mommy…", he said while he sniffed and sobbed at the same time.

Kaoru was running out of ideas to make the child stop. She might as well do as he implies – and _pretend_.

"Okay, stop crying little one. Mommy's here." She said with a heaved sigh.

Kaoru pulled Kenji closer and found herself stroking his rich red hair. It just came to her _naturally_, and even she cannot believe what was happening.

And it was a success! Kenji's tantrums finally subsided and he paused to catch his breath. "Mommy!", he uttered weakly – his eyes fighting to stay awake.

"Y-yes, mommy is here. Mommy will not leave you."

Kaoru hummed a familiar lullaby and continued to stroke the child's hair. It was so soothing that Kenji instantly fell asleep.

_This is unbelievable!_ Kaoru murmured incomprehensible words in her head. What else could go wrong that day?

Her best friend looked at her grinning – just to make matters really worse.

"What?", Kaoru asked the secretary who was struggling to control her laughter.

"Oh… stop crying little one…", she mimicked Kaoru's line with matching facial expression.

"Come here sweetie, _Mommy_ Kaoru is here…" Misao continued the teasing.

"Stop it!", Kaoru almost shouted in protest, disturbing the little redhead's peaceful sleep.

Kaoru carefully tilted his head to a more comfortable position – and Kenji is now resting on her lap.

The vice president suddenly entered the scene and he directed at his secretary: "Misao, I just finished an emergency meeting with the US clients. Did somebody call for me? Where's Kenji?"

He need not wait for his subordinate's response though. Not too far from where he was standing, Kenshin saw it with his own amber eyes – and was treated to a sight he hadn't seen in a long time.

There his son was – sleeping soundly on Kaoru's lap. Kenji looked calm, comforted, and _secured_. It was something Kenshin never thought, or expected, to see. It was a big deal for him – because Kenshin knows his son doesn't trust anyone so easily.

"Mr. Himura, your son…", Kaoru began explaining how his precious son landed sleeping on her lap.

"Sshhh… Let me carry him." Kenshin leaned closer and extended his arms.

Kaoru moved as told, and she allowed the little kid to be with his _real_ parent.

And while the sleeping Kenji draped his arms and rested his head on his daddy's shoulders, Kenshin started to walk away.

"And about the job – " Kenshin stopped without looking back, though he found it unusual for his lips to curve one prudent smile.

"Misao will discuss the arrangements and compensation for _you_.", he continued.

A brown-haired middle-aged woman suddenly came rushing towards the vice president.

"Sir Ken, sorry about Kenji. I thought he was with me. I didn't know he ran around."

"Be quiet, Tae-san. You will wake Kenji up."

**~o~o~o~**

_**A/N: So that's it! The continuation of Kaoru's interview. I tried my best to incorporate some back stories in this chapter. And incorporate little Kenji, of course.**_

_**Thank you so much for the continued support. It really makes me happy (*smiling widely*).**_

_**Please let me know what you think of this story. Appreciate it very much! =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RK. Never have, never will =)**_

**~o~o~o~**

_Ding dong!_

His stubborn feet lazily marched to the front door. He was greeted by an older man wearing a red polo shirt and matching red cap. The man was carrying a large rectangular box and two big bowls on top of it. He read the words printed on the man's polo: _Omakaze Delivery._

"Good morning! Is this the Kamiya residence?", the delivery man cordially asked as he balanced all the load in his hands.

"Yeah…" Yahiko confirmed, though the man's presence on the doorstep of their humble home still confused him.

"Here's your order: one box of sushi special and two bowls of seafood ramen."

The young boy was dumbfounded – is this some kind of a practical joke? Seriously, _when_ did they have the money to make a huge order like that? Last time he checked, they were struggling to pay their overdue utility bills. They even had to uninstall the water heater just to save a few more dollars on electricity.

Yahiko was about to ask the delivery guy if he was just lost or something. But the older man insisted that he get the items from him and sign the receipt. Yahiko did as instructed, and later saw the man leave riding on the delivery motorcycle.

"Hey, ugly! What's with this sushi-and-ramen prank, anyway?" His eyes chased the tensed elder sister who was raiding the nearby bedroom like crazy.

"Oh – it arrived earlier than I expected!", Kaoru stopped to look at her brother excitedly.

She was holding the remaining items on her list of things to bring. Kaoru zipped the large travelling bag after putting the toiletries in.

"Yeah? So what's this for?" Yahiko still had no clue as to why they had such a bounty that morning.

"I've ordered those for you and Sano. It's my treat!", she gladly declared.

"Treat for what?" Yahiko pulled one chair and uncovered the bowl of noodles.

"For my send-off, of course! Don't you think it's nice for your pretty elder sister to treat you once in a while?", she now playfully caressed Yahiko's shoulders – to which the spiky-haired boy would resistively shoo away.

"Maybe you mean to say, _once_ in a blue moon." Yahiko rolled his eyes and mumbled as his taste buds absorbed the flavourful soup. The ramen sure tastes a _lot_ better than what he was used to – if he can actually call that food.

"Will you stop complaining like you always do just this once?" Kaoru sounded irritated at how her brother could sometimes – make that _most_ of the time – be ungrateful.

But funny how she managed to divert the topic altogether to her usual sisterly lecture, consisting of Yahiko's barely passing grades at school, his incomplete attendance, his addiction to that computer game, and that –

"Wait a sec…", she paused and examined her brother's cheek. It looked bulged and swelling. Kaoru could swear she knew _who_ did this.

"Are you and Sano – ", Kaoru tried to control her temper, though the angry nerves on her forehead started to pop out.

"Didn't I tell you _not_ to play sparring games with that rooster head?!"

"But it's not a game.. it's practice!" Yahiko strongly denied the accusation. His chin is still held up by the concerned sister's hand, examining.

"He's right! We were just practicing.. no big deal. Besides,Yahiko's a lot stronger than you think he is." Sanosuke defended the younger Kamiya. He was just teaching Yahiko how to defend himself with this new fighting technique called _Futae no Kiwami_ – that's all.

Sanosuke, who she first met as a co-worker at the restaurant, easily became a good and trusted friend. They agreed that the rooster head can stay to take care of the house and the precious little brother, while Kaoru would be out at her boss' residence indefinitely. She cannot fully accept Mr. Himura's job offer unless she is very, very sure her brother will not be alone.

They heard the honking of the taxi waiting outside some minutes later. Kaoru called for the cab to get her to the Tokyo address written on her contract.

"That's my cue. I have to go." Kaoru was still unwilling to leave but she knew that time would eventually come.

"Let me get your things." Sanosuke carried her travelling bag and led the lady-of-the-house outside. Yahiko followed after.

"Okay, all set ma'am!" Sanosuke said after jabbing the taxi's compartment close. "Don't worry yourself too much, missy. Your house is in _good_ hands."

Kaoru looked at him unconvincingly – but there was really nothing she could do but trust the guy. "Alright then. I'll take your word for it, Sano."

"Sure thing!", he reiterated the assurance.

"Take care, you two." Kaoru said softly, the fact that she will leave the house for long slowly sinking in. She did not want her departure to be dramatic – not even close to it – but Kaoru suddenly found it hard to compose herself. _I'm not going to cry. Good Kami-sama, please don't make me cry._

"Why the long face? Isn't that kid supposed to be the one who's sad and not you?", Yahiko teased. "I mean, having _you_ as his babysitter? That kid is doomed!"

"Shut up!", Kaoru easily felt for the trap.

"If I know, you're just jealous that your sister will be babysitting another kid. You only want me for yourself, don't you little Yahiko?" Kaoru answered back. She was glad to agitate the irate brother one more time before she leaves.

"Enough with the _little_ already!" The boy yelled in protest. He really hates it when the ugly sister mocks his height like that.

The taxi driver was getting impatient, and he honked the car again.

"Okay, I really need to go. Bye Sano!" She waved at the tall rooster guy.

"Bye Yahiko!" Kaoru pulled her brother closer and gave him the tightest hug ever. She will surely _miss_ him. And even though it's not that obvious, Kaoru knows the feeling is mutual.

She closed the taxi door and the car started moving forward. And just like that, Kaoru is back on the game again. Although this time, the job is something she is totally new to. _I can guarantee you that if ever I get this job, I will commit myself to taking care of your son_. Really easier said than done.

**~o~o~o~**

_Ding dong!_

She pressed the doorbell a few more times before someone approached the steel gate.

"Yes?", the male house helper briefly spoke out.

"Hi, good morning! I'm looking for Mr. Kenshin Himura? I believe this is home address…", Kaoru read the address written on the first page of her contract.

"Sorry – but may I at least know your name?" Katsuhiro's guard was up at the stranger who was looking for his boss.

"I'm Kaoru Kamiya, and I was hired by Mr. Himura to be the personal nanny of his son – ", she paused and glanced back at the paper just to double check the child's name.

_How can you be so careless, Kaoru? You have to know the kid's name by heart, for goodness sake!_ She laughed softly at her own clumsiness.

"Ah – Kenji.", Katsu completed the statement for her. "So you are indeed, Ms. Kamiya. Sir Ken said you'll be arriving today. But I didn't know it would be _this_ early. Please come in."

"Thank you." Kaoru was relieved she didn't have to introduce herself so much. She allowed herself inside as soon as the helper opened the gate.

"I'll take your items to your room." Katsu grabbed the bag she was carrying. "Please wait right here. I'll inform Tae that you've arrived."

While waiting, Kaoru gazed at the clean white walls adorned by blow-up photos of a child smiling widely. In one photo, the kid was wearing a samurai costume – maybe for a school play? Kaoru looked closely, and she started to wonder if it was Kenji or it was the vice-president himself – when he was younger, of course.

"Mommy?", a familiar small voice was heard from a distance.

Kaoru turned around to see an excited little redhead run fast towards her.

"You're here!", the kid gushed in happiness. He clung onto Kaoru's waist tightly as if he hasn't seen her in a very long time.

"I _love_ you mommy." Kenji meant that and wanted to say he missed her too. Instead, he embraced her tighter.

Kaoru's fake smile was stuck on her face for a moment, and she remembered the _act_ she had to pull back there at his dad's office. But as if guided by instincts, she answered and embraced him back: "I love you too, baby."

"You must be Kaoru." One gentle voice broke the solemn moment. It was Kenji's substitute nanny Tae.

"Y-yes Ma'am…" Kaoru shyly replied. She cannot look at the main helper directly after what she just said.

"Tae-san, look! Mommy's here…" Kenji declared happily, still holding on to Kaoru's hand.

"Oh – is that your mommy? She looks _very_ pretty." Tae reaffirmed and gave the still-ecstatic child her sincere smile.

"Yes. That's why daddy loves her very, very much!"

Kaoru swallowed through her dry throat again. She needed more air in her lungs – pronto! Now, it looks like she would have to stand up for this fake-mommy-thingy for quite longer than necessary.

"Listen, Kenji. Why don't you join Tsubame over there while I talk to mommy?" Tae ushered the little boy to the assistant house helper waiting on the kitchen.

Tae proceeded with the usual self-introduction before leading the personal nanny to her designated room.

**~o~o~o~**

"Rule number one: _Always_ make sure to put Kenji to sleep at 9pm – sharp!"

Kaoru listened attentively as Tae discussed the do's and don't's when caring for the vice-president's precious son. Her job responsibilities, in short.

"Rule number two: Don't allow Kenji to play outside. And don't allow him to watch TV beyond 4 hours a day. Sir Ken is _very_ particular with this."

Kaoru nodded in acknowledgement. She continued to watch Tae as she pulled up the covers of the bed.

"Rule number three: No chocolates, no candies, no junk foods… No to anything too salty or too sweet."

This time, Kaoru saw Tae arrange the pillows and blanket.

"Rule number four: Don't allow Kenji to play too much. Well – he can still play, but not too much. And as stated in rule number two, don't _ever_ allow him to play outside."

Tae is beginning to sound as robotic as all the rules she enumerates.

"And rule number five: Make sure Kenji studies well and does all his assignments at school. As his personal nanny, you are responsible for Kenji's study habits."

Now, Tae sounded like she's intimidating – more like _threatening _– the young babysitter.

"Is anything unclear?"

"Nothing, Ma'am Tae. Thank you for all the pointers." Kaoru hoped she wouldn't miss on anything important though.

"However, I have concerns – ", she confessed.

"You can let me know, Kaoru-chan. And please – don't call me _Ma'am_. We're both helpers here. You're even on a different position being Kenji's nanny."

Kaoru did not seem to hear what the main helper said. Because she's starting to get really concerned about the little _misunderstanding_ with Kenji. She better correct the child's impression on her this early – or else it will give her a major headache for the rest of her stay.

"Kenji calls me mommy. He seriously believes I am his mother. And I'm afraid the child will get confused when he sees his _real_ mother. You know what I'm saying, Ms. Tae?", Kaoru's face was painted with worry. "And I also don't want to get scolded by Sir Kenshin for pretending to be Kenji's mom."

Tae heaved a sigh and sat beside Kaoru on the bed. Her look kind of assured Kaoru that there was nothing to be worried about.

"You see, Kenji's mom – Madam Tomoe – she's already gone. She and Sir Ken had an accident when Kenji was still two. It was hard for him to tell his son the truth. So Sir Ken decided to live with this _white lie_ that Madam Tomoe is just working abroad. Sometimes we say she's in the US, or in Australia or in Europe… anywhere but here."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kaoru's heart skipped a beat as she begins to grasp the real situation the innocent Kenji is currently into.

She watched from afar as Tsubame handed the food to Kenji, and Kaoru curved one bittersweet smile. Yes – the child was smiling widely like everything in his world is perfect. But behind that childish grin, Kaoru knows there was something missing – the _love _of his true mother. Kaoru wished she can make the child's life a little brighter, even if it means resorting to displeasing acts such as pretending.

**~o~o~o~**

_**A/N: Konnichiwa! How have you been doing? I can't believe I'm already on the fourth chapter of this story. I didn't expect the warm reception. Thank you guys so much! (*still smiling widely*)**_

_**I know there's not much KenKao moments in here. But I promise to make up for it on the next chapter. Pinky promise ;)**_

_**Thoughts, comments, suggestions are welcome. Thanks thanks very much! =)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RK. It has always been Nobuhiro Watsuki's =)**_

**~o~o~o~**

He was reading the business section of the newspaper that morning. The stocks of the Hiten group of companies are up by more than 2 percent – and it was a good sign. Their closest competitor is just up by mere one percent. And the overall market forecast seems to be moving in their direction. Kenshin couldn't be any more delighted, if not for that conversation at the living room.

"_Did you brush your teeth already?_"

"_Hai!_"

"_Hmmm.. I don't believe you. Let me see.._"

Kenshin saw his normally uncontrollable son as he willingly flashed those freshly-brushed teeth at the nanny. Kaoru even urged Kenji to breathe on her face just to make sure the kid did his grooming properly. Kenshin heard his son giggle afterwards.

"_Come here, baby. Let me tie your hair._"

"_But it's not yet dry, mommy._"

"_It's almost dry, Kenji. Besides, we don't have much time. You'll be late for school._"

"_Oh – okay!_"

Kenshin watched them from the corner of his eyes, his observant face hidden behind the newspaper. He had reservations with Kaoru before, and he still has now. Especially with the way Kenji calls her _mommy_. Sure, Tae already briefed him about the arrangement – that Kaoru will pretend to be the mother Kenji wished he would have. And yes, it was acceptable on concept. But Kenshin did not think it would be this _annoying_ when he gets to experience it for himself.

But who needs the elder Himura's approval anyway? Kenji obviously likes how things have been going around the house ever since his mommy came back – every little bit of it. And that's all that matters. _As long as Kenji is okay with it, then there should be no problem_ – the boss tried to calm himself with this thought.

"Okay, time for school! I'll tell Katsu to start the car." Kaoru clutched the child's backpack on her shoulder and went to the garage.

"Wait, mommy!", Kenji seems to be planning something else – something he thinks is much better. So he ran towards his dad sitting on the dining chair.

"Daddy, will you drive us to school.. Please?", he urged his dad and held onto the sleeves of Kenshin's polo.

"But Kenji – ", Kenshin put the paper down to face his son.

"Please daddy? It's my first day at school. And I _want_ you to drive us there. Please, please, please…", Kenji used that begging-eye-trick once again.

Kenshin would logically want to turn him down, but he didn't want to ruin the good mood and disappoint Kenji. So the strict and always proud vice-president, for whatever miraculous reasons, _agreed_.

"Let's go, baby. Katsu is waiting for us outside." Kaoru re-entered the house after putting the bag on the spare car's back row.

"I'll drive the two of you there." Kenshin replied instead, the overjoyed Kenji was holding his one hand.

"Mommy, your hand…", Kenji reached out so that he'll have daddy Kenshin's hand on the left, and mommy Kaoru's on the right. It's the perfect setup! And Kenji couldn't be any happier than he is at that moment.

Kaoru remained speechless and went with the role-playing thing as naturally as possible. She knows the boss is not very much comfortable with it, and so was she.

"Get inside, Kenji. Be careful.." Kaoru said as she opened the back door of the sleek navy blue BMW five-seater.

She was about to occupy the seat beside the kid, when Kenshin pulled her arm. He directed Kaoru to occupy the passenger seat. Or else, he would look like their personal driver. And being the person that he is, it was the last thing Kenshin wanted of that whole awkward setup.

**~o~o~o~**

Kaoru sat stiff as a statue. Her eyes looked straight at the road ahead as if it was the most interesting thing in the world to see. Why does the drive to Kenji's school taking longer than expected? And why does she have to sit beside the coldest, most unwelcoming boss in the world?

_He decided to live with this white lie that Madam Tomoe is just working abroad_. Kaoru remembered Tae as saying. And Kaoru decided to actually add-up to that lie by pretending to be the estranged mother. So technically, she was an accomplice – right?

"Hey, there's Yutaro!", Kenji pointed at the classmate who was walking with his mom to the school gate.

Kenshin turned the wheel towards the parking lot. At full stop, Kenji almost instantly got out of the car to greet his friend.

"W-wait!", Kaoru was too slow to catch up. Her body is still trapped by the tight seatbelt, and she struggled to unbuckle it. Forgive her, it's her first time riding a high-end private car – a BMW for that matter.

She intentionally walked behind Kenshin and Kenji, pretending to busy herself with the kid's large school bag and other first-day-of-school paraphernalia. Kaoru didn't want to break that father and son moment.

"Do well at school, okay Kenji?" Kenshin smiled as he caressed his son's ponytailed hair.

"Aye, aye Captain!" Kenji stood straight and playfully gave a high salute to his father.

Kenshin chuckled at Kenji's enthusiasm. It's a big improvement from last year's first-day drama. He remembered how his nanny back then forced Kenji to go to school. It seemed like a traumatic experience for the child. But now, it was totally different – Kenji's behaviour is closer to what he had hoped for – even better.

Somehow, Kenshin knew he had to give credit to the newly-hired babysitter. Whatever she was doing with his son prove to be super effective. But he's still keeping an eye on Kaoru, and she hasn't passed the probation period – yet.

Kenshin kissed his son goodbye, and Kenji answered back with a tight embrace. "I love you daddy.", his breath brushed through Kenshin's scar. And Kenshin kissed him again.

"Your turn!", Kenji gleefully said. He was looking at his _supposedly_ parents – with that ear-to-ear smile never wearing off.

"Turn?", the older redhead crinkled his brows and looked rather unsure.

"Daddy, you _also_ have to kiss mommy.. Remember?", the child crossed his arms after the reminder. How could his dad ever forget about that?

"Ohh.." was all Kenshin could say. He surely did not see that coming. Yes, the request to drive them to school was acceptable. But to actually kiss her? Kenshin swallowed, looked back at his son, and tried to convince Kenji that his latest request is _not_ a requirement. But the sparkle on Kenji's eyes was telling him otherwise – oh well.

Kaoru stood there as if all she had heard was just a big joke. Somebody make it rain, please! Or somebody ring the school bell for her! She would wish for anything – anything that can help her get away from that situation. _Just this time, Kami. I beg you, just this time!_

"On the lips." Kenji pouted to emphasize his demand. He really wants to see his dad kiss his mom on the lips. That would really make him happy.

Kenshin exhaled one heavy sigh before walking to Kaoru's direction. He was looking at her intently – that kind of look that freezes one's feet on the ground. Kaoru wanted to make a move, but it was futile. The cold-hearted redhead is getting closer and closer, his face leaning forward. Kaoru's muscles tensed and tiny drops of sweat began to form on her hairline. Yet a part of her did not want to resist – just to get it over and done with.

She closed her eyes and held her breath. And at one, two, three seconds – she felt something _warm_ touch her never-been-kissed lips. It was the boss' own lips on hers. It was magical – no, scrap that! The kiss was short and fine.

"Let's go mommy!", she heard Kenji speak again. It was late when Kaoru realized she forgot to open her eyes. _Nice going, Kaoru. Really smooth._

The vice-president was no longer in sight. Kaoru turned around and saw Kenshin unlock the door of his car. A short while later, the car turned left to the main highway. Kaoru led the little redhead to the school entrance, though her mind was still occupied by that split-second encounter. She wished she could've saved her first kiss for someone she really loves. But having an attractive boss as her first wasn't so bad either, isn't it? Or what was she really thinking?

**~o~o~o~**

_**A/N: How was that for Kaoru's first kiss (*giggles*)? Not so bad, right? I like the way little Kenji makes his demands on his parents. I might get used to it (*still giggling*).**_

_**Thank you everyone for the continued support. It means so much to me. =)**_

_**So 'til the next chapter! I hope I'm still keeping you interested in this story. Ja mata ne! =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RK. It's just my addiction =)**_

**~o~o~o~**

Her footsteps were slow and careful – and silent. Her heightened senses were receptive of any sudden movement in the surroundings. From inside the house, she could see the main house helper and her assistant busy doing the kitchen tasks. She also saw the gardener busy trimming the plants on the other side. She kept moving forward, but Kaoru remained watchful.

"Okay, Kenji. Go out slow-ly…", her voice was almost a whisper.

Kenji stared at his mommy's tensed face in amusement. Why is she acting like that? They were just going _out_, that's all. Because his mommy will teach him how to ride a bike. Is there anything wrong with that?

Kaoru closed the steel gate as quietly as possible. Now, there's only the three of them beyond the perimeters of the Himura mansion – she, Kenji, and the bicycle. Kaoru is perfectly aware she's breaking the rules. What's the rule number again? The one that says Kenji is _not_ allowed to go outside?

But what's wrong with teaching the kid how to bike? It's one of those basic things a child like Kenji should learn. Kaoru bets her boss would be considerate enough to understand this reasoning. But what if he gets mad? No, that won't happen. He will _never_ find out. It will be her and Kenji's little secret – and it's foolproof!

"Come here, baby." Kaoru asked Kenji to ride on the bicycle, her two hands keeping the balance. "Don't worry.. mommy will not let go."

"I know…" Kenji smiled back. He fully trusts his mother so there was really no need for such assurance.

"Okay – now step on the pedal." Kaoru guided him as the kid forces the muscles on his legs. "Good job. Now alternate from left to right… That's it!"

"This is fun!", the kid remarked in excitement.

"You're a fast learner. Keep it going, Kenji." Kaoru encouraged the over-enthusiastic boy.

It only took an hour before Kenji could finally bike on his own. It's one of those achievements Kaoru prided herself with – ever since she shifted her career path, if there was _any_ to begin with.

"I'll let you pedal by yourself on our next lap, alright?"

"Ow-kay."

"Ready? One, two, three…", Kaoru let go of the bike's handle. She saw how Kenji easily balanced himself and pedalled fast on the straight road.

"Don't go too fast!", Kenji heard his mommy remind him. He briefly looked back to see if mommy Kaoru is still watching how good he is in biking.

Kenji continued to pedal. He looked ahead and was suddenly cut by one vehicle driving fast towards his direction. The car instantly went on full stop – but poor Kenji was rattled off the bike.

Kaoru watched in panic as her precious little redhead lied on the concrete. She ran to check on him, her eyes full of worry. She geared to confront the careless driver who _almost_ hit Kenji directly. But her dark blue eyes did not expect to see who it was in front of her.

Angry amber eyes – check! Cross-shaped scar – check! Flaming red hair – check! Clenched fists and gritted teeth? Double check! _Good job, Kaoru. Now look who's talking foolproof._

**~o~o~o~**

"Kenji! Are you alright?", Kenshin's voice was a mix of anger and concern. "Were you hurt? Is anything painful?"

"No daddy..", Kenji stood back up as if nothing happened. "I'm strong _like_ mommy!", he proudly declared.

Though unconvinced that his son wasn't scratched by a bit, Kenshin turned his attention to the mastermind – his sharp eyes sending Kaoru a message that he had killer instincts. She remained stoned, nervous and speechless.

"What are you two doing here?! And who gave you permission to let Kenji outside?"

"I – ", Kaoru finds it hard to come up with a coherent answer. "I just wanted to teach Kenji how to bike…"

"Bike?! Who told you to do that? What if some reckless driver came driving here and actually _hit_ my son? Huh?!"

"I – am… sorry.."

"Sorry? You think you can live with just that _sorry_? What if something happened to my son because of your carelessness?!"

Kenji listened as his daddy Kenshin scolded his mom, though his innocent mind cannot fully decipher the meaning of everything his dad said. "D-daddy?", he chipped in.

"Go back inside, Kenji." Kenshin told his son. But Kenji was reluctant – and he wants to understand what is happening around.

"I said – go back inside. Now!", Kenshin shouted at the confused boy who eventually obliged and ran back to the house.

"You didn't have to shout at him." Kaoru strongly disagreed with the way the older redhead treated her beloved _son_. "It's not Kenji's fault – so don't put the blame on the child and treat him like that."

"And who actually gave you the right to tell me how to discipline my _own_ child? You're just a nanny.. And you're supposed to take care of him – not put him in danger!"

Kaoru was stunned. Yes, she's _just_ a nanny. But it doesn't mean she did not care for Kenji. In fact, she loved the kid like he was her own. And yes, Kaoru knows it was all her fault – she shouldn't have volunteered to teach Kenji in the first place. It was just natural for a father like Kenshin to act the way he does – especially after what _almost_ happened. But then, her pride tells her she should fight back and defend her insulted self. _This is not you, Kaoru. The real you will not allow this to happen_.

"Kenshin – will you look at the time? We need to hurry up!" One tall, slender lady came out of the BMW's passenger seat. She can be easily identified for her signature red lips and full straight bangs.

"Okay, I'll get the portfolio inside.", Kenshin answered the woman back.

He did not let Kaoru get away with the offense though. Kenshin looked at the babysitter angrily, then blurted out: "You are _so _irresponsible!"

The new woman walked slowly to Kaoru's place as soon as the vice-president left. She eyed Kaoru from head to toe, mocking.

"Hi, I'm Megumi Takani. Kenshin's project supervisor." She offered her hand to the humiliated nanny – but the offer certainly lacked sincerity. "And I suppose you are Kaoru…"

Kaoru rolled her eyes in irritation. What else could get worse on that day? Kenji almost had an accident because of her. Kenshin scolded her to death. And now, here is this Takani lady looking at her as if she was just a piece of trash or something.

"I am Kaoru Kamiya." She decided to give Megumi a good match. "Kenji's mother.", she declared with emphasis on that last word.

"But _not _Kenshin's wife." Megumi was quick to disclaim and she laughed sarcastically. "Next time, nanny – er, Kaoru.. Be more careful with the kid. And always follow your boss' orders, okay?"

Kaoru raised a brow at the remark. But it would just be a waste of her energy to be arguing with this unbearable woman. So she kept the irritation to herself.

"I already have the files with me. Let's go." Kenshin suddenly comes at the middle of the budding confrontation.

"We're not yet through – ", the boss gave his last-minute warning at the babysitter before getting back to his car.

**~o~o~o~**

Kaoru sat by the gutter – trying to calm herself. Did she actually deserve all the insults she got? She surely didn't expect that her job will be a walk in the park. But the problem is definitely not with the child – no, Kenji is far from being as unendurable as his older counterpart.

"Mommy..", she found Kenji sitting beside her by the gate. "Are you and daddy fighting?"

"No baby, we're not fighting. Daddy and I are just having some – _disagreements_."

Kenji still looked at her concerned. He moved closer to his mommy.

"You won't leave us again, right? I don't want you to go. I love you mommy." Kenji hugged her tight.

"Leave? Who said I'd leave? Of course, I will _stay_ Kenji. I'm not going anywhere…", she hugged him back.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Kaoru smiled at Kenji – relieving all the child's worries away.

"Listen baby. It's normal for a couple to argue sometimes. It's a natural part of any relationship. But your dad and I will try to work things out. Don't worry, this will not happen again."

Kaoru examined Kenji's arms and knees for any wound or bruise he might have. But luckily, there was none. But still she said: "I'm sorry Kenji. I'm sorry for putting you in harm's way."

"It's okay, mommy. It's the coolest thing ever!", Kenji's eyes widened with glee as he recalled his newly-learned skill.

Kaoru could only smile at how Kenji sees things as simple and as carefree. If only grown-ups can view life that way. _If only Sir Kenshin's attitude is anything close to this child, that would be great – thank you._

But he's not. Yes, Kenshin can sometimes be soft-hearted and caring and _sweet_. But that's just like one-in-a-hundredth chance. If not for the boy sitting beside her that time, Kaoru would've quit the job – citing terror boss as the reason this time.

**~o~o~o~**

_**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for your support. And thank you for the wonderful reviews (*blushing*). I will try my best to update sooner and faster ;)**_

_**Let me know what you think, please? (*begging eyes*)**_

_**See you on the next chapter. Please hang on, things will eventually get better =)**_

_**P.S. To answer some of your questions:**_

_***Yes, Tomoe died when Kenji was still 2 years old. I'll try to dedicate a chapter for this one in the future =)**_

_***Kenji has a behavioural problem brought about by the absence of a "mother" figure. Though I'm not so sure what it's called exactly, or if such condition exists.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RK. For the nth time =)**_

**~o~o~o~**

He carefully listened to the report being discussed in front, though his mind would occasionally be occupied by something else. His eyes were seeing numbers and graphs and figures, and the team would notice him sigh every now and then. His brows crinkled in irritation and his sharp amber eyes looked at the obviously nervous subordinate doing the honor of presenting their team's results that month.

"You _seriously _call this a monthly report?!", Kenshin yelled at the project executive. "I'm sure you can do much better than that.", he added with a hint of disappointment.

"But Sir, our production increased by 24 percent this month.. It almost doubled last month's 13 percent…", Kamatari reasoned out. How could the vice-president be so hard-to-please?

"Let me ask you Mr. Kamatari, what's the production rate of Seta corporation?", the boss tightened his grip at the ballpoint pen he was holding.

"They are up by 15 percent, Sir..", the executive answered back.

"But they're _still_ on Number 1, am I right?", Kenshin said sarcastically.

There was no answer. The whole team knew where that discussion would eventually lead.

"And where is our company standing? Number 2?" He waited for anyone to tell him otherwise, but was disappointed to see their nervous expressions instead.

"Number 2! We've always been number 2 – just so you know ladies and gentlemen!" Kenshin angrily threw the pen he was holding. The room became uncomfortably silent.

"So, Mr. Kamatari.. Can you give any reason why is this so? It's not mentioned in your so-called report!" This time, Kenshin stood up and demanded an explanation.

Kamatari was stunned. He sure did prepare well for that meeting, but he did not anticipate the boss to be _this_ angry. He thought the increase would be good enough for him, but apparently it was not.

"I see.. so you don't have an answer? Can anyone here tell me _why_ we're still at number 2?", Kenshin walked to the front, his eyes carefully dissecting each and everyone in the room.

"We're always left behind because there's nothing _new_!", his loud voice sounded through the meeting room. "It's always the same strategy month after month.. So tell me! What should we do to get us to number 1?!"

Still, nobody stood up to talk. So the boss angrily slammed his hand on the table and said: "Am I the _only_ one thinking here?!"

"Uh – Kenshin.. I think we should set another meeting to discuss the new strategies." Megumi spoke out to pacify the tension. "Besides, we've already covered all the essential topics. So why don't we just call it a day?"

The project supervisor did not wait for the redhead to respond, and she asked everyone to leave the room right away. "Thank you for your time everyone. We'll discuss the matter later this week."

Kenshin watched as the members left the room one by one. Misao was about to ask him about his other meeting, but the secretary was too afraid to get near the terror boss. So she left the room as well.

"You seem to be so uptight today. What's the matter?", Megumi approached the irate redhead, her calmer voice tried to tone his mood down.

"These people.. why do they get contented with being _just _the second best?", he croaked in irritation.

Megumi laughed softly. Her senses can fully read Kenshin's bad mood was not just about the project. "You're sure about that?"

Kenshin looked back at her. And somehow, he relaxed. "Is it because of Kenji and what happened this morning?", he heard Megumi ask.

He looked at her for confirmation, and Kenshin took it as a cue to air his frustrations. "What do you want me to do? And how do you expect me to feel? Your child almost had an accident…"

"I mean, I can't help but be really pissed about it.. She already knows what and what _not_ to do..", he was referring to that _irresponsible_ woman who let Kenji play outside.

"Then you better define her boundaries. From what I can see, that woman is _spoiling_ your son. And she even had the guts to call herself Kenji's mom." Megumi almost laughed in sarcasm.

But Kenshin did not anwer, so Megumi continued. "I don't know about you, Kenshin. But my instinct says _not_ to trust that woman."

And with that, the supervisor left the room – leaving Kenshin all by himself. He paused to contemplate on what Megumi said about Kaoru.

Don't trust her, is that what Megumi was saying? Don't trust the woman who genuinely cares for his son? The woman who patiently teaches Kenji his lessons at school? The woman who is able to convince his son to obey orders? The woman who made Kenji's situation a whole lot better? Yes, it perfectly makes sense!

"_You're just a nanny… You are so irresponsible… We're not yet through…_"

Kenshin reflected on what really happened that morning. He was upset, yes. Who wouldn't? But fortunately, Kenji was _not_ harmed. It's all that matters, right? So why did he say those things to Kaoru again?

Some form of reality finally hit him – that he must have been _too_ hard on the babysitter. And little by little, Kenshin was starting to feel something he was not quite accustomed to – is that _guilt trip_ as they call it?

**~o~o~o~**

"Mommy, show me how you sang that song from the musical." Kenji was excited to hear his mom sing for the first time.

Kaoru's smile was a bit forced. Why did she have to mention that musical again? And now, she had to perform in front of the kid – because Kenji wouldn't let such an opportunity pass.

Given she didn't have much choice, Kaoru stood up from Kenji's bed and prepared her vocal chords for the presentation.

"Okay…" Kaoru cleared her throat. "Please don't laugh at mommy, okay?"

"I won't!", Kenji reaffirmed and he sat straight up. He was overjoyed as any child could get.

"_She climbs a tree and scrapes her knee, her dress has got a tear…_"

Kenji watched in delight as his mommy began singing, her hand gestures and facial expression matching the lyrics.

"_She waltzes on her way to mass and whistles on the stairs… And underneath her wimple, she has curlers in her hair…_"

Kaoru used exaggerated hand movements this time, still maintaining the projection of her voice.

"_She's always late for chapel but her penitence is real… She's always late for everything except for every meal…_"

Kenji then saw his mommy act like one careless nun, pretending to be late for something.

"_I hate to have to say it, but I very firmly feel… Maria's not an asset to the abbey…_"

Now, Kaoru moved to the other side for the next part of the song.

"_I'd like to say a word in her behalf… Maria makes me laugh… Ahahaha…_"

She pretended to laugh as required by that line. And Kenji couldn't help but laugh with her.

Meanwhile, Kenshin just got home after a long day at the office. He was about to take his much-needed rest when he heard the lively chatter on Kenji's room. Curious to see what was going on, he walked slowly and hid behind the door.

"_How do you solve a problem like Maria… How do you catch a cloud and pin it down… How do you find a word that means Maria… A flibbertigibbet, a willow the wisp, a clown…_"

Kenji playfully pointed at his nose just like his mom. And Kenshin was seeing everything – every little bit of detail from Kaoru's theatrical antics to Kenji's contagious laughter. It was pure enjoyment, and Kenshin did not notice the smile curving on his usually straight, expressionless face.

"_Oh, how do you solve a problem like Maria… How do you keep a moonbeam in your hand?_"

She extended her arm then pursed it back again.

Kaoru bowed after the performance, to which Kenji had given a loud applause.

"Yey!", the kid was filled with glee. He can't believe how talented his mommy Kaoru was – and he's really proud!

"Okay, time to sleep baby." Kaoru turned back to the usual babysitter mode. She assisted Kenji in putting his night socks on.

"But mommy – ", the boy was still unwilling to sleep. "You told me you'll also sing the Do-Re-Mi song…"

"If you'll always be a good boy and sleep early, then I'll sing you the Do-Re-Mi.."

"Okay, I will. But you must promise me, mommy."

Kaoru laid him on the bed and kissed his forehead. "I promise, Kenji."

And as if on cue, Kenji closed his eyes as his mother instructed. Kaoru carefully put the blanket on and collected the empty glass of milk from the side table. She looked around to check if everything's in order before she heads to her own bedroom.

Kaoru walked towards the door, though she did not expect to see the terror boss leaning there by the wall.

Kenshin was caught off-guard – that awkward moment when one irate, eavesdropping boss was busted by one irresponsible, careless nanny.

Kaoru looked at him in the eye – dark blue irises sending him a message that she's the type of subordinate who would fight back when provoked. But as her eyes remained unblinking, she noticed the sudden change in Kenshin's eye color. She can remember it clearly – that the boss' eyes were amber, _not_ lavender. But how come?

It did not matter – even the change in color could not take back what's been said. So Kaoru stayed calm but reserved.

"G-good evening, Sir..", she started with the customary greeting. Her passive voice was the exact opposite of her lively vibe just a while ago.

She did not wait for him to respond though, and Kaoru walked ahead. Kenshin wanted to make her stop because he wanted to tell her something.

Tell her what? Thank you for taking good care of my son? Or more appropriately, _sorry_ for everything I said this morning?

But why would he do that? He _is_ Kenshin Himura, for Kami's sake! He is the vice president of the Hiten group of companies. A man with such a high stature does not apologize to commoners like her.

"Wait!", his baritone voice echoed through the corridor. Kaoru stopped and looked at the boss, questioning.

_What now, Vice-President Himura? Go on – say it! Say that magic five-letter word._ Kenshin held his breath. Was he ready to humble himself and admit he was wrong?

"Nothing…", he said after much deliberation with his so-called pride.

Kaoru heaved a sigh, then turned at the next corridor. While Kenshin watched her slowly disappear from sight.

It was an emotionally exhausting day for her. There she was – about to forget the insults of that red-haired terror boss. And now she had to see him again right before she sleeps? What a really nice way to end the day.

The nanny was about to embark on her sleep when someone knocked on the door. Kaoru got up, scratched her loosened hair, then lazily walked to see who it was that caused the disturbance. And to her surprise, the last person she expected to see was in front of her. It was dark – but Kaoru was quite certain the person had _red_ hair.

**~o~o~o~**

_**A/N: So, can anyone guess who knocked on Kaoru's door? (*giggles*)**_

_**Thank you again for all the support, especially the reviews. Don't worry, I take everything positively =)**_

_**See you all on the next chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting. Hopefully, I can update sooner than expected =)**_

_**P.S. As for Megumi's character, I'd like to think she has a thing for Kenshin. And she also wants to be close to his son.**_

_**P.P.S. Credits to the musical/movie "Sound of Music" for the song on Kaoru's part. I used to play the role of Sister Bertha (if I remember it correctly) when I was in high school. So I kind of incorporated that song in this chapter ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RK. It always belonged to Sir Nobuhiro Watsuki =)**_

**~o~o~o~**

He carefully examined Kaoru's room, his eyes checking on every detail of the designated space – from the daintily painted pastel walls to the single bed across the window. But he couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. So he stretched his neck to get a better view – but was disappointed to conclude that she was there all _alone_. His brows furrowed and he crossed his arms. Feeling a need to understand, he asked: "Why are you here?"

"I'm the one who should be asking you that, Kenji." Kaoru looked down on the little boy.

"But – what are you doing here mommy?", his voice sounded confused. Why was his mommy Kaoru not sleeping with his daddy Kenshin on _their_ room? Were they fighting again?

"Tell me first why you're still awake at this very hour?" Kaoru put her hands on the waist and waited for the child to answer. "You're not supposed to stay late, Kenji. Your daddy Kenshin is – "

"Daddy Kenshin is on _your_ room…" The kid said disappointedly.

"Our room?", she was clueless at first. Really, what's Kenji up to this time?

She played a short staring game with the kid. Then she reviewed their stellar arrangement – that she is mommy Kaoru playing the role of a formerly overseas-working mother to the 7-year-old Kenji who is the son of Kenshin. So connect the dots?

Kaoru forced a smile at the realization. How could she be so careless about that tiny bit of detail – that she and Kenshin were supposed to look like a _real_ couple in Kenji's eyes? And as a real couple, they're supposed to be sleeping together, right? She's not required to have a diploma in psychology to fully understand that.

Kaoru thought of some good alibi – without worrying or confusing the child, of course. Come to think of it, there's no other valid reason why a couple would not sleep on the same room – except when they are _not _really married!

She tried to divert the demanding kid's attention by giving him her sweetest, cutest smile ever. But Kenji, as always, was not a gullible kid to be swayed by his mommy's actions. He had a much better plan in mind – and he was determined to execute it.

"Come on, mommy…" He began dragging Kaoru outside the room.

"Where are we going, baby?", one tired and sleepy nanny tried to resist. But she must lower her voice and silence her footsteps, or she will wake the other servants up.

"To your room of course!", Kenji curved back a smile.

Kaoru watched in helplessness as her arm was dragged by the persistent little redhead. There was really no helping it, so might as well give up the resistance. She allowed Kenji to drag her from the helpers' quarters to the master bedroom – where the tired vice-president was just about to begin his slumber.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Kenji knocked hard on the door, his one hand never letting go of his mommy. "Daddy?", he inquired.

The pajama-clad Kenshin opened the door shortly after. His eyes were barely open and he looked a bit disturbed. But the feeling eventually went away after seeing his son – and Kaoru? Why was she also there?

Without giving his dad any explanation, Kenji smiled at his parents. His eyes sparkled in delight at the sight of his dad and his mom together. Then in his signature gentle voice, he said: "Good night daddy." Kenji kissed daddy Kenshin's cheek before turning to Kaoru: "Good night mommy." He kissed her as well.

Kenji pushed the two of them inside the room, then slowly closed the door. He was happy to have that matter settled, and he could now sleep well.

And just like that, Kenji's make-believe parents were left alone – to themselves. Of all the awkward things they had to go through because of _that _setup, sharing the same room that night was the _most_ uncomfortable of them all. Kaoru surely did not think, or at least anticipate, that playing Kenji's mother also meant playing the role of Kenshin's wife. Was that even mentioned in her contract?

**~o~o~o~**

Kenshin stared at his "guest" for that evening – that kind of look that immobilizes one's prey. Kaoru couldn't do anything but look at any random object on the boss' private territory. But his stare was not wavering, and the best she could do was swallow through her dry throat – and freeze.

"Please don't look at me like that, Sir.." Kaoru's voice was begging the redhead to ease her tension.

But of course, he wouldn't listen. Kenshin continued to look at her with that silent, mysterious face of his. Kaoru did not know what he was thinking, but she sure can read that the boss was slowly charging towards her – one foot stepping forward to her direction.

"This is all Kenji's idea… I didn't know he would make me sleep here.." Kaoru said as she moved a step back. What else can she do? The boss was getting nearer by the second.

"The kid wants to see his parents sleep on the same room…", she added as she moved another step back.

It was natural for Kaoru to feel nervous being on the same room with the cold-hearted boss – especially with those pointing eyes telling her of the boss' inhuman instincts. Kenshin was only a few steps away from her. Her heart was pounding fast and her muscles were shaking involuntarily. Was she actually _afraid_ of him?

"If you want Sir, I can go back to my room after a few minutes.. Just don't… Please.." She said as a final attempt to explain her presence in _his_ room, still moving a step back.

Kaoru held her breath and closed her eyes. It did not matter anymore – whether the boss continued to walk towards her or not. _Good Kami-sama, please give me the strength to endure the pain I'm about to go through._

She waited for anything to hit her, or at least make contact. She slowly opened her eyes and instead, she saw Kenshin's face right in front of her.

"No." He finally spoke out. "You stay here."

"S-sir?"

Kaoru saw the boss open the cabinet and retrieve the extra beddings. He grabbed one pillow from the king-size bed and put it on top of the couch. He was not speaking, but Kaoru knew he was setting up an improvised bed.

"You will sleep there." Kenshin directed Kaoru to sleep on the main bed, while he'll use the couch for that night.

Kaoru wanted to contest – but there was _no_ way in hell they will sleep together on the same bed! So the arrangement was acceptable. In fact, she's quite impressed at how the very private boss volunteered to vacate his territory and lend that space to her.

She climbed on the thickly-cushioned bed, her fingers touching the smooth, intricately-designed mattress. She rested her head on the pillow – and it was heaven. The boss' bed felt like heaven! Even the smell of Kenshin's bed – the scent of morning cool mist – was heaven to her senses. Kaoru laid back and allowed her body to be pampered by one comfortable, luxurious, fresh-smelling bed. _This is life! This is how life should be._

Kaoru slowly closed her eyes – then she opened them again. Her gut feeling reminded her they were still sleeping on the _same_ room._ What if the boss climbs up the bed whilst I'm sleeping? And what if he's planning on something and he just pretends to be oh-so-cool about all this? What if he forces me? Am I strong enough to defend myself? What if he's so strong that I couldn't do anything but scream? What if – _

Kaoru was about to freak out with all those crazy thoughts, when she heard the boss snoring. Yes – Kenshin Himura, the high-profile vice-president of one of the country's top business conglomerates – _snores_ when he sleeps. And _loudly_, if she may add. Imagine, the terror boss who makes scolding the helpers a hobby, was still human after all.

Kaoru grabbed the large pillow and she carefully tiptoed to the couch. She just wanted to check if he was indeed asleep – or if he was just pretending. Because if he was, she would not hesitate to hit his face with that pillow. She peeked at the sleeping boss, her movements were controlled to avoid any distracting sound.

But as Kaoru watched Kenshin's sleeping form, her heart skipped a beat – because for the first time, Kenshin looked calm and peaceful and vulnerable. He actually looked like a baby. A harmless, innocent-looking, red-haired baby. So can she call him _baby_ Kenshin, then? Kaoru blushed at the thought.

She examined his face and that scar on his left cheek. Kaoru wondered how he got that. And his lips, they were slightly parted. Kaoru remembered that she actually felt those lips on hers – and it was special. Correction – she _never_ said that her first kiss was special. She only said that it was short and fine!

But her dark blue eyes were still stuck on those inviting, semi-parted lips. And she couldn't seem to take them away from that rare sight. Kaoru wondered what it must be like to _steal_ a kiss? Just one short and fine kiss – just like before. It was really not her to do such a thing, not at all. But she was curious to know how it would feel, and there's only one way to find out.

Kaoru leaned closer to his face, so now she could smell his breathing. She closed her eyes and made her sneaky move – very slowly and silently. She was holding her breath – her lips just a few inches away from his. _Almost there, Kaoru. Keep it steady._

Kaoru inhaled heavily and opened her eyes one last time before the kiss. But to the greatest shock of her life, she saw round violet eyes looking up at her instead. He blinked twice. She blinked faster. He tilted his head. She moved back. He stared at her. She stood back up. He remained unmoving. She walked back to the bed at lightning speed. End of story.

She quickly curled herself under the thick blanket. She closed her eyes, though she was still in the process of absorbing how embarrassing that last sequence was – like really, really embarrassing! What did she just do back there?

She heard Kenshin snore again. But this time around, Kaoru would not fall for the trap. She felt the blood rising on her face, making her face really red and her ears really hot. She hugged the pillow tighter and tried to invite sleep to come to her system. _This is going to be a long night. A very, very long night_.

**~o~o~o~**

"Good morning!", Kenji's energetic greeting was heard on the master bedroom. He was too excited to wake his parents up.

"Daddy, wake up!" He shook daddy Kenshin's arm.

"Mommy, wake up!" Kenji jumped up on the bed to wake his sleeping mommy.

"Five minutes…" Kaoru half-consciously said.

Kenji looked at his mom, then at his dad – and his smile slowly turned into a frown.

"Daddy, are you and mommy fighting?"

Kenshin stood from the couch, and he looked at Kenji with his barely awake eyes. "No Kenji…", he said in an almost hoarse voice.

"Then why are you sleeping there?"

"Ah – this.." Kenshin must be quick to think of an excuse.

"Daddy just woke up in the middle of the night to work on something. I didn't know I slept on the couch."

"Ahh.. Ow-kay!", the kid innocently remarked. Kenji was relieved to know his parents were doing fine.

He turned back to his mommy Kaoru to wake her up again. "Wake up, mommy. Wake up!"

Kaoru reluctantly got up, her head was aching a bit. She looked at Kenji, then at baby Kenshin – no, scrap that! She looked at Kenji, then at Sir Kenshin – and she remembered how the older redhead caught her in the act last night.

Somebody make her disappear, please! Or somebody lend her an invisibility cloak – pronto! She dodged away from the redheads' puzzled look. Kaoru quickly got out of bed, covered her face with her hands, and ran outside the room.

"Daddy, what happened to mommy?" Kenji looked at his dad, wondering.

"That I do not know, Kenji.", Kenshin teasingly smirked before leading his son outside.

**~o~o~o~**

_**A/N: Once again, thank you so much for your continued support. I hope I'm still keeping you interested in this story. Let me know what you think, pretty please? ;)**_

_**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed the past chapters. It really means a lot to me (*still smiling widely*)**_

_**See you on the next chapter! Much love and appreciation from me =) **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RK. I'm just an obsessed fan =)**_

**~o~o~o~**

She was looking at the planner, then at the group of executives gathered on the waiting area. They were on time, yet she was still unsure if the meeting will push through. She's very familiar with the boss' tendency to be unpredictable at times – like making cancellations and stuff at the last minute. But Misao wished that afternoon wouldn't be such an instance.

"Sir Ken, the members are already here. Shall I ask them to come over?", the secretary called for the vice-president's directives.

"Alright, let them in." Kenshin briefly instructed before hanging up the phone.

The vice-president proceeded with the usual discussion, with his audience mainly consisting of various department heads and some members of the board. Only Megumi was the familiar face in the sea of formally dressed people, and she would steal secret glances at Kenshin when the boss was not looking around.

She's a good friend, yes. But Megumi wished their so-called friendship would _prosper_ somehow. It's been what – five years? Five years since Tomoe passed away. Megumi would like to assume her dashing redhead had already moved on – and he'd be ready to take chance at love again.

But Kenshin doesn't seem to appreciate her presence, and sometimes Megumi would feel she's being taken for granted. That's why the thought of Kaoru being Kenji's "fake" mother annoyed her a lot. How could that nanny suddenly come into Kenshin's life and ruin her own chances? She's obviously more sophisticated, more presentable, much more well-educated than that undergrad nanny. Yet, why does she feel she's _not_ winning the battle with that insufferable Kamiya girl?

And there was this one time when Megumi saw Kenshin smiling out of the blue – which was totally not him to begin with. Megumi has got this feeling that Kaoru was the reason for it, or at least a part of it. _Damn that trying-hard nanny!_

The long meeting was suddenly interrupted by an unexpected guest – and one little redhead came busting from the door.

"Daddy!" Kenji ran to his father to give him a hug.

"K-Kenji? What are you doing here?", the boss was obviously surprised to see his son. So he forced a smile.

"Mommy told me she will prepare our dinner tonight. You will go with us to the grocery, right?", the kid was still clinging by his daddy's waist.

"I – umh…" Kenshin looked at his son, and then to the attendees. Of course, he cannot just adjourn the meeting to join them at the grocery. But what good excuse will he have this time?

"I'm not sure about that, Kenji."

"But – ", the child turned to a frown.

There was silence as Kenshin tried to weigh in his role as a father and as a marketing executive – though the latter seemed to have the upper hand at that instance.

"It's okay, Sir Himura. We will just send you the required reports before end of day.", the accounting manager voiced out. The other attendees, including Megumi, followed suit and they soon vacated the seats and left. Though the project supervisor's red-colored lips were muttering incomprehensible words of disappointment.

Kenji looked at all the adult people, his innocent mind wondering why they had to leave so soon. He was just asking his daddy Kenshin to come with them to the grocery, that's all.

"Where's your mommy?" Kenshin asked, his mind itching to get a good explanation from the babysitter for Kenji's surprise appearance. She should _not_ allow Kenji to go to his office without his permission. Didn't she know that?

Kenji dragged him outside, where his mommy was busy chatting with her best friend Misao. Kaoru's initially relaxed disposition was slowly turning to that feeling of unease.

The nanny nervously stood up upon seeing the boss. "Good afternoon, Sir – ", she began. Then she had to take that last word back.

Kaoru reminded herself that they _had _to look like a couple – and calling Kenshin as "Sir" obviously defeats that purpose.

"What are you doing here?" Kenshin threw her an angry look, though the volume was kept to a minimum.

"Don't you know that I have a _very_ important meeting today?" He dragged Kaoru close where Kenji couldn't hear them.

"Sir, Kenji wants to see you… He says he _misses_ you already. Can you give him some of your spare time and spend the afternoon with the kid?"

"But – that's exactly the reason why I hired you.. Because I can't be with Kenji _all_ the time. You know this very well, don't you?"

The boss actually got a point. But the kid just wanted to see his dad – and that grocery thing was the perfect excuse she can come up with. Yes, Kenshin may be providing the child with all the material things he wants. But the time? Kenshin barely has the time to even chat with his son during weekdays – because he always comes home late. And the kid would be lucky if his dad doesn't have overtime work on weekends.

The nanny may only be working for them for just a couple of months, but she was able to take note of that observation. Kenshin may admit it or not, but it was really easy to understand why the kid longed to see him.

Kaoru looked at the pissed-off boss – that kind of look that told him she had _no_ intention of taking that made-up grocery thing back. While Kenshin croaked in irritation at the hard-headed nanny. Can she be an obedient and understanding _employee_ for once? Just for once.

"Let's go daddy?" Kenji held his daddy's hands and led him to the exit.

The older redhead watched in helplessness as his body automatically followed his son's lead. And as they walked hand-in-hand, the wide, childish grin on Kenji's face was telling him that the afternoon's going to be so much fun!

**~o~o~o~**

"When buying canned goods, you have to check the expiry date.. And also check for any dents.." Kaoru pushed the grocery cart while Kenji walked beside her.

"How about the milk, mommy?" Kenji pointed at the dairy section.

"Ah – for that one, you also have to check the expiry date.."

"Ow-kay.. How about the – "

Kenshin walked behind them, and he was still trying to contain his impatience towards the babysitter. How could she act like that? She was acting normally as if she did not cause any disturbance.

His bad mood wasn't wavering – he should still be in the office that time assessing the proposals and finalizing the reports. Seriously, he could've done other _more_ productive things than being at the grocery store.

"As for the fruits, I think you can taste them to check if they are overripe or not.. Sometimes, fruits can be rotten too. So you need to double check.." Kaoru continued the discussion.

"Now I know…" Kenji smiled as if he just learned something very useful. "I'll just go over there mommy..", he ran towards the fruit stands.

Kenji stopped by the apples on display. They looked fresh, juicy, crunchy, tasty – perfect! And just as his mommy Kaoru taught, he tasted on the apples to check if they were okay or not. He took a big bite on one apple, then on the next, then on the next – until his mouth cannot accommodate anything more.

Then Kenji turned to the grapes. They also looked yummy – but as mommy Kaoru said, they can be rotten. So Kenji started picking those red seedless grapes and tasted them as well.

One employee, who was putting new stocks on display, saw the kid tasting on the fruits. He angrily marched to where Kenji was and twisted the child's arm.

"Hey kid! What do you think you're doing?!" The man pulled his arm tighter, causing the poor Kenji to drop the grapes to the floor.

The kid tried to control his emotions – again, as his mommy taught. But the pain was too unbearable he couldn't help but cry.

"Who told you to taste them, huh? Don't you know you'll get fined for that?!", the employee continued the torture.

Kenji cried louder and he looked around for anyone who can help him. "Mommy!", he called out loud.

A short while later, the babysitter came to the child's rescue. Her blood instantly rose up at the sight of her precious Kenji crying – the poor kid holding onto his arm.

"Kenji, baby… What happened to you?" Kaoru's face was painted with worry. She wiped his tears right away.

"Look at what he did with the apples…", the grocery man chipped in and pointed at the bitten apples.

"And the grapes!" He pointed at the packs of grapes Kenji picked.

"Sorry about that." The babysitter was quick to apologize on behalf of the kid. "We will just pay for them at the cashier.", she added.

She turned to Kenji and said: "Baby, I told you to taste on the fruits.. but not here in this grocery... You know, sometimes they don't allow it."

Kenji nodded but pointed at his arm – it was still aching. Kaoru checked to see the red mark on Kenji's right arm.

"Hold it, mister – " Her blood was boiling with fury as she angrily demanded the grocery guy for an explanation. "You did _this_ to my son?!"

"Because he wouldn't stop eating the fruits!", the man defended his action with his sarcastic tone.

"And who actually gave you the right to hurt _my_ son? I'm the mother and I don't even lay a finger on him – and now you're telling me you pinched him just because he wouldn't stop eating the fruits?!"

Kenshin's attention was caught by the furious nanny's loud voice. He watched the commotion from behind the shelf. And he was surprised to see the angry version of Kaoru for the very first time. He did not know she was _that _protective of Kenji – and that tough.

"S-sorry…" The grocery guy conceded, his muscles were shaking in tension.

"No, that won't do." Kaoru said with conviction as she crossed her arms. "Call your manager so I can talk to him.", she demanded.

Kenji clung onto his mommy Kaoru – he was still frightened by the mean man. Kaoru looked down to assure Kenji everything was alright. "Don't worry baby. Mommy's here."

"What are you waiting for?!", she turned back at the astounded guy.

"Call your manager now! Or else, I will charge you with – ", she was trying to find the right words to say. What was that offense called again?

"Physical injuries." Kenshin came from behind and finally made his presence felt. Now, those cold amber eyes were looking at the poor grocery guy that all he could do was retreat.

The matter was eventually settled with the guy apologizing to Kenji and his salary for that day unpaid. And even though Kaoru felt sorry for the guy, she knew it was the right thing to do. Because no one's going to mess with her precious little Kenji like that.

And as Kenshin carried the grocery bags outside, he couldn't help but smile. This babysitter kept on surprising – and amusing – him. Honestly, he wouldn't have traded any work at the office for that time at the grocery – with his so-called _family_.

**~o~o~o~**

_**A/N: Now, that's furious mommy Kaoru for you! I hope you liked the way she protected Kenji. I just love the connection between the two =)**_

_**And again, thank you so much for your continued support. I'm emotionally down these days, but your kind words lift my spirit up! And this story keeps on cheering me up. So thank you =)**_

_**Hope to see you again on the next chapter. Domo arigato! =)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RK. As always, the recognition goes to Sir Watsuki =)**_

**~o~o~o~**

She held her chin as she examined the items on display. She checked on each pair of shoes, and she would pause to think if that style and color would suit her brother well – and if her picky brother would actually _like_ it. Kaoru recalled how Yahiko complained for a new pair of rubber shoes. And now that she had her salary, Kaoru intended to give him something special. It's his seventeenth birthday after all – and it's about time to get one unsuspecting brother surprised.

"Excuse me, do you have size 8.5 for this?", she took the blue-and-white basketball shoes from the topmost display and waved at the saleslady.

"Let me check, Ma'am." The saleslady took the shoes from Kaoru and went to the stock room.

Kaoru dialled their house phone number while waiting for the requested pair to arrive.

"Hello? Who is this?" The roosterhead quickly picked up the phone.

"Sano.. It's me..", Kaoru answered back in a gentler voice.

It took Sanosuke some precious seconds before he was able to identify the owner of that distinct voice. "Oh – Kaoru!", the tall guy chuckled upon realization.

"How are you? How's the nanny life going?"

"I'm doing good.. Can't complain, really."

Kaoru could not believe the words that came out of her own mouth. Imagine, the great Kaoru Kamiya – who makes job hopping a hobby – actually said she _cannot_ complain about her work? Was it April fool's day?

"Actually, Sano – I called to tell you that I'm planning on something."

"Uh-huh.. Go on, I'm listening."

"You see, today is Yahiko's birthday. And the plan is to throw him a party this evening.. You know, just the three of us. But the thing is – "

"Ssshh.. Hold on a sec, missy.." Kaoru then heard Sanosuke and her brother talking on the background.

"_Who is that, Sano?_"

"_Who else? It's your sister. And she said she's planning to give you a birthday party this evening. My, Yahiko – you didn't even tell me it's your birthday today?_"

_Sano, it was supposed to be a secret! _She wanted to yell at Sano if she can. But the damage was already done – and good little brother Yahiko already knew about her coming home that day, even if he was not supposed to. Now that the first part of her presumably well-thought plan was already spoiled, Kaoru could only frown in disappointment. So much for the surprise party.

The jolly young brother, ecstatic about the whole idea, grabbed the phone from Sanosuke right away. "Oi ugly! Is it true? You're coming home tonight or what?"

"Yeah, I'll be home later.", she confirmed. "I just need to do a few more errands and I'll be ready to go."

Yahiko only nodded his head in approval. "And oh – I almost forgot. I need to tell my boss first. You know, it's really hard to ask for a whole day leave. So I'll just tell him I'll take a leave this afternoon." The teenager heard his sister explain about some rules he really didn't care about.

"Doesn't matter – but _promise_ me you'll be coming. Okay? And don't forget the food! We're starving here.."

The sister laughed softly. "Okay, little Yahiko. I promise!"

"How many times do I have to tell you.. Drop that _little _already!", Yahiko was shouting from the other line. How could his sister _not_ spare the teasing even on his birthday?

Kaoru dropped the call after being called ugly the second time around. Can she demand a nicer description next time? Perhaps, _pretty _elder sister would do.

Nevertheless, Kaoru was excited that day. She will get to see her brother again. How long has it been? Almost three months? She wondered if Yahiko got any taller – by a few noticeable centimetres at least. But actually, Kaoru would not be surprised if he didn't.

**~o~o~o~**

"You're not going with us, mommy?" Kenji made another attempt to convince his mommy Kaoru. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"Not today, baby." She looked down at the little boy and stroked his ponytailed hair.

"But why not?"

"Because mommy needs to talk to daddy Kenshin – that's why."

"What are you going to talk about?" Kenji curled his brows and he was not yet ready to let go. Maybe a little more push can convince his mommy Kaoru to join him at school.

"Nothing really special. I just want to know how daddy is doing. Now go on – " She ushered the kid to the back row of the family vehicle. Tae, the substitute nanny for the day, followed after.

" – and do good at class. Always listen to your teacher. And don't forget to eat your sandwich. Okay baby?"

"Yes mommy." Kenji replied though he was a bit disappointed.

"That's my _good _baby boy." Kaoru playfully pinched his cheeks before planting a kiss on his forehead. "Take care you all!" She said before shutting the back door close.

The child quickly pressed the button to open the window. "Bye mommy!"

"Bye Kenji! I'll see you tomorrow!" Kaoru waved back at the SUV that slowly departed the garage.

Kenji returned to his seat, and his innocent eyes looked at Tae – confused. Why did his mommy say they will see each other tomorrow – and not _later_? The kid quickly shrugged it off. Maybe he just heard it wrong.

As soon as the car disappeared from sight, Kaoru dialled her best friend's phone number. If Kaoru wanted to file for a leave, then she had to set an appointment with the boss via his secretary. She heard it was his protocol.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Misao, can you check Sir Kenshin's schedule today? Do you know what time he is available?"

"_Sir Ken? But he did not go to the office today, Kaoru. I tried calling him but he didn't answer. Where are you now?_"

"I'm at the mansion. But I'll be going home later.."

"_Then go check if Sir Ken is still there. A lot of people are looking for him.. and I'm kind of panicking right now. I don't know what to tell them. Please Kaoru._"

"Okay. But if – " Kaoru was cut off by the busy phone sound. How could that weasel girl just hang up on her like that?

Kaoru looked around the house for the missing boss, but her gut feeling led her to the master bedroom. Kenshin was most likely lurking in the comforts of his own private space, if he was in the house indeed.

She knocked on the door, but no one answered. "S-sir Ken?", she peeked through the slightly-opened door.

After much deliberation with her so-called shyness, Kaoru dared to open it wide – to reveal that someone was lying on the bed. She tiptoed inside to confirm if it was indeed her boss. _Come on, Kaoru. Who else do you think it was?_

Kaoru looked at the boss' sleeping form, and her instincts told her something was _not_ right.

There the red-haired boss was – lying on the bed covered in thick blanket. His body was shaking and tiny drops of sweat invade his forehead. Kaoru moved closer and put her palm on his head – it was burning hot!

Kaoru's snappy thinking got her grabbing a basin of cold water and towel almost instantly, her mind still in disbelief at how the seemingly invincible boss got sick all of a sudden.

She damped the towel before putting it on his forehead. The boss twitched at the sudden touch of cold on his skin. As he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Kaoru's worried face – and Kenshin wondered what she was doing there.

"Sorry to wake you up, Sir Ken." Kaoru said as her hand gently pressed against his skin. She began wiping his arms to contain his body temperature, then she noticed that his shirt was damp with sweat too.

"Sorry, Sir.. But I need to remove your shirt." The nanny was too shy to even say that – but she _had_ to. Or else he might catch a cold.

Kaoru assisted the boss up and she held his arms to remove the wet shirt – very slowly and carefully. Afterwards, she laid Kenshin back on the bed. And she – _hold it right there!_

Kenshin's half-naked body bared its prowess right in front of her amused blue eyes. Toned muscular arms – check! Sturdy-looking chest – check! Abs chiselled to perfection? Triple check!

Kaoru suddenly felt the room was too suffocating it became hard to breathe. And she also felt the blood rising through her veins, tinting her face in rich red color. Can someone tell her for real – is her Sir Kenshin too damn perfect or what? _Oh Kami, I must have done something good to deserve this!_

She was still recuperating from the distraction of her boss' physique, when Kaoru heard Kenshin moan. Yes, moan. He must be complaining about something – maybe a headache or a muscle pain?

But Kaoru did not seem to mind – because that low, husky voice tickling her senses was all she could hear. And it was just too much for her to bear. _Heat check! Someone's about to explode in three, two, one…_

Luckily, humans don't have the ability to blow themselves up at such circumstances. However, they do have the tendency to be temporarily paralyzed. Case in point – the nanny sitting by Kenshin's bedside.

"It's.. cold.." Kenshin said half-consciously, his jaws trembling involuntarily.

Kaoru returned to her concerned self and she put a new shirt on the boss. After that, she stood up to quickly prepare a meal.

"Sir Kenshin?" Kaoru gently tapped his shoulder to wake him up. "You need to eat something."

Kenshin got to his senses and he saw the nanny holding a bowl of noodles. "Careful Sir – the soup is still hot."

Kaoru blew on the spoonful first before giving the serving to her boss. Kenshin would naturally hesitate at first. Why? Because he _is_ Kenshin Himura! And a man with such a high stature doesn't just open his mouth to the nanny like one gullible, obedient kid.

But the persuasive look on her eyes made Kenshin oblige. Whatever force of nature made him do it – he did not know. All Kenshin knew was that he did not _hate_ being fed by her. And as far as his mature self can remember, _nobody_ had ever done that to him before.

**~o~o~o~**

One strong muscle twitch woke Kaoru up from her slumber. She saw the boss still sleeping soundly on the bed. Kaoru wondered how long her _nap_ had been? Thirty minutes maybe.

She checked her watch – it read 10:19. Kaoru would've just let it pass. But as she stood up, she saw her shoulder bag, two boxes of made-to-order goodies, her gift, and the cake – all lying on the couch. Those were for what again? Yes, they were all for the brother's birthday. And what was the time again? It's ten nineteen – in the evening!

"_Oi ugly! Is it true? You're coming home tonight or what?... but promise me you'll be coming… you'll be coming… promise me… promise…_"

Looks like one ugly elder sister has got to do a lot of explaining. Kaoru rushed to leave the mansion, her conscience reminding her of that one time she gave a lecture to her brother: "_Yahiko, you should never make promises you can't keep._"

Now, look who's talking.

**~o~o~o~**

_**A/N: Thanks to all of you, I'm already on the tenth chapter of this story. It was harder to put up than all the others, but it's a milestone for me (*smiling widely*).**_

_**Thank you for all the love and support. I honestly want to be friends with you guys =)**_

_**See you all on the next chapter. Who knows, maybe Kaoru would be called "ugly" for the rest of her life? Or maybe not?**_

_**Please let me know what you think of this chapter and this story. Appreciate it a lot ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RK. But sometimes I wish I did =)**_

**~o~o~o~**

_Ding dong!_

She barely pressed the doorbell, with her one hand carrying the food and the other carrying the gift. She was still catching her breath after literally running from the bus stop to their doorstep. But aside from the physical stress, she was more concerned about that one promise she made to her brother. Kaoru knew it was all her fault – she shouldn't have made the commitment and made them wait in return.

"Sano!", she said with relief. Kaoru was glad that he was still up and awake. What was the time again? A few minutes before one in the morning, most probably.

"Glad you still made it." Sano replied with a prudent smile. He opened the door fully and assisted Kaoru with the boxes she was holding.

"Where's Yahiko?", she asked in a whisper.

"The boy's in the living room.. Not sure if he's still watching TV or he had already fallen asleep.."

Kaoru looked at Sano nervously. She knew she owed her brother an explanation – and a _reasonable_ one, for that matter. So she walked slowly to where the spiky-haired birthday boy was sitting.

"Y-Yahiko?" Kaoru's voice was a bit shaky. "I'm already here." She walked closer to his seat.

The understandably impatient brother looked at Kaoru, his uncharacteristic silence pinching her already guilty self. Yahiko just looked at his sister blankly. It was a certain look of disappointment that Kaoru did not wish to see.

"Happy birthday Yahiko!" Kaoru greeted cheerfully in the hopes of diverting the big-sister-was-super-late-for-the-promised-party issue altogether.

"Oh – will you just look at the time? It's almost 1am! So maybe it's more correct to say, _belated_ happy birthday to me." Yahiko blurted out in sarcasm.

Well, his ugly sister cannot blame him for acting like that. It's not every day he gets to spend his birthday waiting for her. Yahiko could accept it if she said she won't be coming home in the first place. But the big sister actually said that she would – and it was her promise.

"Look, something came up at the mansion. My boss was sick and I _had_ to take care of him because nobody else was there. I thought I could leave in the afternoon but I – ", Kaoru stopped the explanation after seeing her brother's disinterested face.

Instead, she said: "I'm so sorry, Yahiko…"

"Correct me if I'm wrong – ", the disappointed brother now raised his tone.

"But last time I checked, you were hired as a babysitter – and _not_ as a nurse."

Kaoru heaved a sigh. For once, her brother actually got a point. But what can she do? It's not like she can do much about it. She can't let Sir Kenshin lie there sick without someone attending to him. Her conscience could not take the thought of abandoning him. That's because he is Kenji's daddy. And as the babysitter, it was her indirect duty to take care of him – the good-looking boss with chiselled abs, sturdy shoulders and sexy husky voice. Right? It perfectly makes sense on Kaoru's insane world!

Yahiko shook his head at Kaoru's apparent absentmindedness. Really, what's wrong with his ugly sister this time? She said she was sorry, but the glow on her face was telling him otherwise.

"If you'll excuse me – " The frown on Yahiko's face did not waver as he passed by Kaoru.

"Yahiko…" Kaoru grabbed his arm to stop him. Then she faced her brother, put her palms down, and looked at him in the eye.

"Hit it!" She instructed with a firm voice, the back of her hands offered as punishment. "If it will make you feel better."

Yahiko met her gaze, and he knew what his sister wanted. Now, that look on Kaoru's face was telling him she was sincerely asking for forgiveness.

"Alright." Yahiko accepted the offer and he rolled up his sleeves. "Don't expect me to be easy on you, ugly."

Kaoru held her breath as her brother prepared to give her well-deserved punishment. But the force of Yahiko's arm was telling her it's going to be a painful one. "Don't hit me _too_ hard.", she pleaded before Yahiko charged his arm upward.

"But you said it yourself that whatever makes me feel better..", Yahiko contested. He looked at his tensed sister's face, then he lowered his arm. "Oh – forget it. It's useless!"

"You mean – you forgive me?" Kaoru was slowly curving a smile.

"Yeah.." The boy exhaled. "If it will make you feel better." Yahiko tried to hide his emotions and pretended to be unaffected. But he was touched, really.

Kaoru hugged her brother tightly. She can finally breathe easy. "I have something for you.", she declared excitedly.

She handed him the gift covered in glittery silver wrap. It may look too fancy, but Kaoru was quite certain he would be pleasantly surprised.

"Come on, Yahiko. Open it!", Sano was getting impatient of all the drama. Why can't the boy just open the damn gift so they can already start enjoying the food?

"Wow!" was the first word Yahiko uttered upon opening the box of rubber shoes. "This is cool!"

"You liked it?" Kaoru chuckled at how her brother looked as excited as an innocent little boy. Didn't he just turn seventeen?

"Of course not – I _love_ it!" Yahiko quickly untied the shoestrings to try on his new pair of shoes.

Kaoru saw him brag the pair to Sanosuke afterwards, to which the roosterhead would just look at indifferently – and Kaoru couldn't help but smile. Sure, there were more days when she and Yahiko would fight rather than agree and live harmoniously with each other. But seeing how genuinely happy her brother was – it made Kaoru realize how all her sacrifices for him were _worth_ it. And that wide, contented smile on Yahiko's face was just – priceless.

**~o~o~o~**

"Avast! Drop your sword and surrender to your Captain!" Kenji projected his voice as he playfully swung the toy sword. He was playing the little pirate act again, and it was his favorite.

"_Spare me, oh Captain! This one's not putting up a fight._"

"Stay still, fair maiden. And I will – " Kenji was so into character when he saw his daddy Kenshin walk by. He dropped the sword and returned to his usual gentle voice.

"Daddy?", he asked.

Kenshin walked closer, and he wondered what the young helper was doing on the kid's room.

"G-good morning, Sir Ken." Tsubame stood up and offered her greeting, though she was obviously intimidated by the older redhead's presence.

Kenshin briefly looked at her, then turned his attention to his son. "What are you playing, Kenji?", he asked with an amused smile.

"The name is Captain Kenji, mi Lord!" Kenji returned to his pirate self.

The boss chuckled at how his little man obviously enjoyed the role-playing. He caressed Kenji's hair, then he started walking away. "Where are you going, daddy?" He heard Kenji ask.

"Daddy will just go and check on something. I'll be right back."

Kenshin's eyes searched around the house, then his mind hinted on checking the helpers' quarters. No, he was not looking for something – or someone – in particular. He just felt like it was the go-to place in the house that morning.

There were four rooms in the area, but he was particularly interested on checking one room. No – it's not the main helper's room he wanted to see. Nor the assistant's. And definitely not the driver's!

The door creaked despite the boss' efforts to open it carefully – and _very_ silently. And when he opened it, nobody was there. Only the neatly-piled blankets and pillow occupied the single bed.

"S-sir Ken?" The sneaking boss almost jumped in surprise.

He turned around to see Tae looking up at him. "Is there anything you need?", the helper followed up.

But the boss who was caught off-guard quickly left the room without giving any reply. The speed he used to sneak-in the room was the same speed he used to get out.

Kenshin slowly relaxed himself after that encounter. But he still couldn't seem to rest his mind. So he thought of checking outside. It was weird, but Kenshin suddenly felt that the garage was the place-to-be that time. Who knows, maybe he would find something interesting there.

"Uh – Katsuhiro..", Kenshin started off hesitantly. Why did he call for him again? And what was he doing outside again?

"Sir?", Katsu ran up to the boss and offered his inquiry.

"Nothing. Just – proceed with what you're doing."

Kenshin need not reiterate himself. And when he said nothing, he meant it! He continued to look around. Though he did not want to admit he was looking for anything in particular.

He walked back inside feeling disappointed. _Hush now, Kenshin. Why the long face?_ Kenshin croaked in irritation at his conscience's teasing.

"Sir Ken, your breakfast is ready!" Tae invited him to join Kenji on the dining table.

"Come on daddy. Tae-san cooked my favorite pancakes!" The kid seconded the invitation.

"Tae-san.. Did you put strawberries on mine?", Kenji turned at the helper for confirmation.

Kenshin pulled one chair and sat beside Kenji. He began slicing the pancake and chewed on the food absentmindedly. He would also see his son talk to him about some things at school – but the vice-president was obviously not listening.

At that point, Kenshin already reached the limit of his patience. He had been holding it for _too_ long, and he could not take it anymore. _What is it, Kenshin? Go on – spill it!_

"Where's Kaoru?!"

There – he said it! Kenshin felt awkward after throwing the question. But nevertheless, he was relieved to finally air it out.

"Kaoru, Sir?" Tae gave him the torture of repeating the already embarrassing question. But knowing the impatient boss – he didn't want to exert another effort and repeat himself.

"She called earlier and informed me she will take the whole day off, Sir Ken."

"A day-off? Why didn't she tell me?"

"She wanted to tell you personally. But Sir, you were sick and – ", Tae struggled to organize her thoughts, the look on her boss face told her he was not pleased to hear the news.

"Actually, Sir Ken.. Kaoru-chan took a leave today because she _missed_ her brother's birthday yesterday. She wanted to make it up to him."

There was silence as the realization sunk in. Kenshin's brilliant thinking glued all the pieces of information together.

"Do you want me to call her up, Sir Ken? I'll tell Kaoru to come back if you don't approve of her request."

"That's not necessary Tae-san. She can take the day off."

**~o~o~o~**

He impatiently looked at his laptop, his temper was almost to its brim. He tried to busy himself working on some unfinished tasks, but his mind was still not at ease. Who could blame him? The nanny has not come back yet. Yes, she did ask for a leave that day. And yes, he had approved of it. But would anyone just look at the time? It's almost eleven in the evening, and there was still no sign of her.

Kenshin was seeing numbers and figures and graphs – but his mind was definitely not focused on them. And for the first time since the beginning of human history, Kenshin found the clock on the lower left corner of his laptop to be _more_ interesting than the report itself.

Then he heard someone unlock the main door. He rushed to see who it was – but it was more like _running_ that he did. Expecting to see the nanny, Kenshin was disappointed to see someone else.

"K-Katsuhiro?", the boss found it hard to recognize the helper's face given the dark background.

"Sir Ken, I just went out to double check if the gate is locked." Katsu offered an explanation.

Now, Kenshin's impatient mood was agitated once more. The nanny better have a good explanation for coming home _that_ late – if she will ever come back that day. Well, she better come back or else – _what will you do if she didn't, Mr. Vice-President?_

Some minutes later, the door was unlocked again – this time from the outside. Kenshin hurried to the door once again. And this time, it was Kaoru-the-missing-nanny herself.

"G-good evening, Sir.. ", Kaoru started off with a nervous greeting.

"Do you know what time is it? Are you not aware of the curfew in this house?", Kenshin replied with his signature strict voice.

But in reality, there was no such thing as a _curfew_ at the Himura mansion. He just wanted to emphasize she was late. But why was that necessary again?

"I'm sorry, Sir Ken. I promise this won't happen again." Kaoru reassured, though she could not look at her boss directly.

"Don't you know that Kenji was looking for you the whole day?"

Now, that's not true Mr. Vice-President. Kenji did _not_ look for his mommy Kaoru, because Tae already explained everything to him. _Unless – you were referring to yourself?_

"I'll explain to Kenji tomorrow." Kaoru shyly replied and lowered her head in apology. "Sorry again, Sir Ken."

Kenshin hid whatever was needed to be hidden behind that expressionless face of his. He looked at Kaoru one more time before walking back to his bedroom.

He could not clearly remember the last time he _cared_ for someone other than his son and himself. But looking back at what happened that day, was he beginning to think that might change?

_Now – that's a totally different story we're talking about, Mr. Himura._ Then again, the boss was quick to dismiss the idea. What was he thinking back there? Maybe he could some sleep. Yes, a good quality sleep would help him get back to his senses.

**~o~o~o~**

_**A/N: So that's how Kaoru used her first-ever leave, if such thing exists on her contract. How do you find this chapter and this story so far? I hope I did not disappoint you guys (*crossing fingers*)**_

_**Again, thank you everyone for the support. Let me know what you think, please? ;)**_

_**Hope to see you again on the next chapter. Hooray for my eleventh chapter! =)**_

_**P.S. To answer some of your questions/comments:**_

_***about the encounter at the grocery, I know it must have been too careless on Kaoru's side to tell Kenji to taste on the fruits. She promises to be more careful next time ;)**_

_***about Kenshin's overprotectiveness, I intend to answer this on a separate chapter. In the very near future (*pinky promise*)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RK. All I know is that I'm addicted to it =)**_

**~o~o~o~**

He was walking with his son at the school pathway. It was the first-graders' recital day that day, and all parents were invited to watch the event. But as he saw the other parents and guests waiting near the auditorium, he became more and more uneasy – and seemingly out-of-place. Who wouldn't? When he's the only one dressed so formally he almost looked like the guest speaker or the school principal. Add to that was Kenji's unwavering energy as the kid introduced his dad to his friends.

"Hey Takeru! This is my dad." Kenji announced as he held tightly on daddy Kenshin's hand.

"Hello, Kenji's dad." The nerdy classmate waved at the older redhead.

"Keiko! This is my dad." Kenji continued the introduction as if it was something his classmates needed to know.

"Is it really your dad, Kenji?" The innocent, brown-haired girl could not believe her eyes. "He looks _exactly_ like you!", Keiko voiced out her observation.

"Yes of course! I'm good-looking just like my daddy." Kenji smiled at his classmate, then looked up to his dad. He was proud as any son could get.

Kaoru giggled silently as she saw how Kenji proudly made that declaration, without any hesitation whatsoever. But what's funnier was her boss' seemingly embarrassed face. Imagine, the terror boss who always looks so stiff and manly and uptight – actually looked uncomfortable being called _good-looking_ by his own son. How adorable could the two of them get?

A short while later, Kenji was grabbing his mommy's hand instead. "Let's go over there, mommy." He was pointing to the classroom filled with various costumes and props, as well as a number of kids having their face paints for the presentation.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Himura." Kenji's teacher acknowledged the redhead's presence. "I'm glad you're able to attend the recital this year."

"I've wanted to visit here as often as I could, Tokio-sensei." Kenshin courteously answered with a genial smile. "It's just that – my schedule doesn't always allow me."

Tokio laughed softly. "And now that you're here.. I'd like to personally congratulate you for Kenji's good grades this past period. Your child is also more participative in class now."

"That's very good to hear, sensei." Kenshin curved another smile, this time a wider one.

"It seems that his mother's return has a good effect on your son, Mr. Himura. Kenji is definitely improving even on their extracurricular activities.", the teacher added with much delight.

But then, the teacher paused and felt the need to know more about her student's mother. "I wonder where Madam Kaoru had been all these years?"

Kenshin forced a smile. Of course, he _also_ did not know where Kaoru had been all this time. She's been with them for like what – three months? How would he know?

But the version of the estranged-mother-used-to-work-abroad story had to be consistent, so Kenshin answered: "She worked in the US for one of our business ventures there. But I asked her to quit the job to attend to _our_ son instead."

_That was really smooth, Mr. Himura. It was so naturally said it almost seemed to be real_. Kenshin could not believe himself as well. Was he actually starting to enjoy the whole fake-husband-and-wife thing?

Tokio continued to update him about the school's upcoming activities, but Kenshin was clearly not paying attention. Because he was looking at Kenji and Kaoru from afar. He knew it was really not him to stare at somebody other than his son, but he just couldn't take his eyes off – _her_.

_Oh, would you just look at her hair? Isn't it fascinating – the shiny black hair tied to a high ponytail? And would you look at her face? Her eyes, her nose, her lips. So delicate and gentle. And oh, that smile! Yes, Kenshin. Look at her smile, isn't it – _

Kenshin wanted to punch his forehead to get a hold of himself again, if it was possible. That's enough teasing, you talkative brain! He needed to hear what the teacher was saying so that he won't miss on any of Kenji's school activities.

_Yeah right, Kenshin. If you say so._

**~o~o~o~**

"Give me your hand, Kenji." Kaoru instructed while she tied the balloon's string to the kid's wrist. It was part of their costume for the first number, and Kenji was all dressed up for his part.

"Can I play with Yutaro now, mommy?", the little redhead was anxious to get his costume fixed up so he can already play.

"Alright – but be careful baby. You don't want to mess up your costume." Kaoru reminded, but Kenji was already running towards his friend.

The normal chatter was interrupted by a commotion, courtesy of one little girl's cry. The balloon she was supposed to tie slipped out of her hands and flew to the ceiling.

"What's the matter Keiko?" Kenji hurriedly ran to his classmate, concerned.

"M-my.. balloon.." Keiko sobbed heavily as if the balloon was her most precious possession.

"Stop crying. I will help you get it." Kenji held her shoulder to calm and assure his classmate. "Wait right here."

Kenji walked back to his mommy Kaoru, his eyes begging for help. "Mommy, can you please help me get Keiko's balloon back? Please?", he pointed at the high ceiling.

Kaoru looked up at the balloon, then to her little redhead. She was glad to see Kenji stand up for a friend like that. So without second thoughts, the nanny replied: "Of course. Mommy will get it for you."

She examined the classroom for anything she could step on. The chair was too low, and so was the small table beside it. But there was the shelf – and it was high enough for her to reach for the string. So Kaoru climbed up the book shelf, and balanced herself as she extended her arm.

"Go mommy go!", the nanny heard Kenji cheering for her. It wasn't a big deal, really. But she liked the moral support anyway.

The other classmates followed Kenji's lead, and they all started cheering for mommy Kaoru to get that balloon.

"Go mommy go!" The kids chanted.

"Almost there – ", Kaoru muttered as she took another step forward.

One more step and Kaoru was finally able to reach the balloon's string. She held it happily, waving back at the group of anticipating kids. She was about to go down when one leg got stuck on the shelf – and she slipped.

_Blag!_

A loud thump was heard as Kaoru fell on the floor, unbalanced. "Awwww!", she exclaimed while she held her aching leg.

"H-here you go, sweetie." She gave the balloon to the worried Keiko, her lips forcing a smile despite the pain.

Out of nowhere, Kenshin came charging at the scene of commotion. He immediately checked on Kaoru.

"Were you hurt?", he asked in a voice full of urgency. He examined her leg for any bruise or wound she might have.

Kaoru was stunned and she remained unmoving for a moment. She couldn't believe the mere touch of Kenshin's hand on her leg would give her paralysis.

The nanny could also not believe what she's seeing on his eyes. Was that Sir Kenshin's look of concern? If yes, then why would he?

"N-no." Kaoru weakly said.

But Kenshin was not convinced, and his brows furrowed even more. "Not _even_ a scratch?"

Now, the boss' message of worry stupefied her altogether. _Breathe Kaoru. Breathe._ But she found it hard to do so. Can someone tell her – is her Sir Kenshin too damn charming when he's worried?

She dared not to break the eye contact with him until Kaoru was able to reply another weak: "No."

"Mrs. Himura, are you alright?" The teacher came running to check on Kenji's mom.

But Kaoru did not react. Really, who is this Mrs. Himura the teacher was calling out? It was definitely _not_ her – because her name is Kaoru Kamiya. But then again, the name Kaoru Himura doesn't sound so bad either. In fact, it wouldn't hurt if she can get used to it. _Kaoru Himura. My name is Kaoru Himura. Mrs. Kaoru Himura. I am Mrs. Himura!_ Kaoru giggled at the thought.

The absentminded nanny came to her senses when Kenshin offered his hand to her. Kaoru hesitated at first, because she was pretty much preoccupied with memorizing her new full name. But as she continued to look up at him, Kaoru knew he was just trying to help her get up.

She took Kenshin's hand and – sparks! She felt _sparks _all over her body. Those tiny, tingly things activated by her boss' hand. She didn't know such things existed. _Oh Kami, please don't make me explode at this very minute!_

Kenshin pulled her up, his force was just enough to get Kaoru back to her feet. He was relieved she did not get hurt – as per the nanny's claim, at least. But why was he so concerned again?

"Mommy, you're blushing!" Kenji noticed and pointed his finger at his mommy's visibly red face.

"Blushing?" Kaoru blinked and put her palm on her cheek – it felt really hot. "N-no.. I'm not!", she strongly denied.

"Yes you are…" The child giggled to make the already embarrassing situation worse.

"That's not true, Kenji. Come here you – " She began dragging him away, without looking at the subject of her daydream of course.

As Kenshin watched the two of them walk away, the hand that touched Kaoru was still left there – hanging. He looked at it and he felt something absurd – like really, really absurd. Though he did not know when or how or if there really was _something_ at all. Kenshin tried to dismiss the idea. But whatever it was, he was certain he already felt it before.

**~o~o~o~**

"Parents! This way please." One teacher ushered the guests to their designated seats.

Kaoru walked silently beside her boss, her mind trying to repress that small encounter back at the classroom. Kenshin, as usual, walked as if nothing happened. Because being the person that he is, Kenshin did not want to get distracted by some weird, unexplainable feelings.

The boss easily found the seats reserved for them. Well, it was not that hard to read the signage: "Kenji Himura's parents."

He walked to the seats, saying the occasional "Excuse us" along the way. Kaoru followed after him, but her movements were timid. After much effort to calm herself, Kaoru found the courage to occupy the seat beside Kenshin – also, as if nothing happened. She sat stiffly at the cold cushioned seat, her eyes wary of the boss' movements.

The lights dimmed and the show began. And then came the adorable bunch of first-graders dressed in colourful costumes. Kenji was easily recognizable for his striking red hair. The little Himura was smiling widely at the audience – his confident stance was a far cry from the uncontrollable and seemingly introvert child he used to be.

"_Good graces everybody… Good day to everyone… We are here to sing the alphabet, one by one…_"

The kids sang in unison, to which the audience had given a warm round of applause.

"_I… I'm going to sing for 'I'… 'I' is for innocent… 'I' is for intelligent… 'I', I love 'I'…_"

Kenji sang his solo part with all his heart. And his proud "parents" could not hide their amazement. He was just the most adorable letter "I" they have ever seen.

"Ohhh…" Kaoru exclaimed. She can't help it – her precious little Kenji was just too charming beyond compare.

The sparkle on her blue eyes was saying she's one proud mommy, no matter how weird their setup was. Kenshin found himself staring at the nanny for no particular reason. _Look at her eyes, Kenshin. Beautiful, sincere blue eyes looking up at your son. How you wished she was looking at you instead?_

Kaoru noticed it so she looked to her side. As expected, the boss was indeed looking at her. But the redhead was quick to snap out and he quickly looked back to the stage.

Another roar of applause welcomed the second and third presentations. The children's costumes were changing each time. As for the fourth and final song, Kenji and the boys were garbed in soldier outfits.

"_The soldiers can help… Just watch them work… Long hours of everyday… Hoorah! Hoorah! Hoorah!_"

There was laughter all around at the little boys' antics. Kenshin also found himself entertained by his little man. He cannot believe Kenji was so talented. Where did he get that from?

The group bowed at the end of the performance. Afterwards, the host introduced the students one by one.

"Oh – " Kaoru said at the conclusion of the recital. "It's _so_ beautiful."

"Yes, it is." Kenshin agreed.

It was not supposed to be a big deal – but he was looking at the woman beside him when he said that, _not_ at the kids on stage.

Kaoru held her breath at the unexpected remark. She met his gaze and there was silence. _Really _awkward silence. Kaoru asked herself – can she ever breathe normally when her Sir Kenshin is around? Even for once? Because who knows, she might pass out if it wouldn't stop. _Oh, curse those attractive violet eyes_.

"Daddy! Did you see me? Did you see what I did?", Kenji came running to meet his parents.

Delighted as ever, Kenshin welcomed Kenji with a tight hug. "Of course, Kenji. You were wonderful back there."

"Really? Mommy Kaoru taught me everything. We practice at home sometimes. Maybe you should ask her to teach you too, daddy."

Kenshin smiled. But since Kenji was waiting for an answer, he said: "I would _love_ that."

**~o~o~o~**

_**A/N: Giggles all around! Kenshin is just too sweet, don't you think? And little Kenji, of course ;)**_

_**For the nth time, this one would like to give you her gratitude, that she is =)**_

_**See you all on the next chapter. I'll try my best to update really, really soon! Ja mata ne! =)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RK. Credit goes to Nobuhiro Watsuki, the genius =)**_

**~o~o~o~**

He hid his face behind the newspaper. One minute, he would read the headline story. Another minute and he would lower the paper to lay his eyes on her direction. There she was – still looking as effortless as ever. He actually hated doing it – that secret-glancing thing. But it can't be helped, really. Especially when that absurd feeling kept on bugging him every so often. A high-profile executive such as himself shouldn't get distracted by random musings about her. But Kenshin was – and he could only wonder why.

"_Are you ready kids?_" The loud volume on the television filled the entire living room.

"Aye aye Captain!" Kenji eagerly answered back, his one hand on salute.

"_I can't hear you…_"

"Aye aye Captain!" The kid answered again, this time a bit louder.

"_Ohh… Who lives in a pineapple under the sea…_"

"Spongebob Squarepants." Kenji sang along with the opening theme of his favorite cartoon show.

"_Absorbant and yellow and porous is he…_"

"Spongebob Squarepants!" There was giggling and dancing that followed, all courtesy of the energetic little redhead.

The nanny later joined the fun and she pretended to play an imaginary flute at the end of the song, to which Kenji had mimicked on his own.

"Let's do it again mommy!", Kenji said after the laughter had settled down.

"Later baby." Kaoru briefly spoke, her hands occupied by four wheeled toys. She was arranging the toys and other knick-knacks that cluttered the area.

Inside his distracted mind, Kenshin was planning on something. He did not know why, but he thought that it was about _mine_. So he stood up from his chair and walked to where the two of them were. His son was quick to notice his presence.

"Daddy, look! Spongebob's going to the restaurant again. And Patrick is there too!" Kenji pointed and invited his daddy to watch the show with them.

"Hmmm.. I thought you have watched that episode before?"

"No – it's a different one daddy. Just watch."

Kenshin chuckled and said: "Alright, if you say so little man. But can daddy ask you something?"

"Sure! What is it?" The child quickly replied, though his focus never left the television. The show was getting to the most exciting part.

"Can I _borrow_ mommy for today?"

Kaoru almost dropped the toy car on her hand. And she almost choked at the question. Did she hear it right? Was Sir Kenshin trying to borrow her from Kenji? What was she – some kind of a book or something?

"Borrow?" Kenji's brows furrowed in confusion, and it was about time to face his dad.

"Yes – mommy and I are just going out. If that is okay with you."

"You mean, like a _date_?" Kenji followed up, though the excitement in his voice was not because of the TV show anymore.

His dad chuckled some more. "Where did you learn that?" Kenshin asked as he occupied the seat beside Kenji.

"Tae-san told me once, daddy. She said people who love each other go out on a date." He answered in his signature tiny, innocent voice. He even lowered his head and played with his little fingers as he explained.

_Time out, everyone!_ Can someone lend her a whistle, pronto? Kaoru wanted to stop the father-and-son discussion right away. She felt the blood rising on her cheeks as they talked. Because more than anything, she wanted to protest. Yes, Kenji looked adorable when he's acting all-innocent like that. But he's just seven years old, for Kami's sake! He's too young to know things such as dates or those loving-each-other stuff. She's a protective mother herself.

Kenshin took that wide smile on Kenji's face as an approval though. "So it's okay with you now, Kenji?" The older redhead asked, disregarding the nanny's worried look.

"Hmmm…" Kenji crossed his arms in contemplation. And with that stance, he looked like he understood the situation all too well.

"You _love_ mommy Kaoru, right? That's why you will go out on a date?" The little kid asked for emphasis – just to make sure. His eyes were telling Kenshin he didn't want to get disappointed.

_Just so you know, I am here_ – Kaoru wanted to yell that out loud. And if she could wave a huge banner in front of them, she will do it. Because who knows? They might have just forgotten her existence in the living room.

But Kenji was not looking at her. Instead, the kid clenched his fists in excitement and he nodded at his daddy Kenshin.

"I'll take it as a _yes_, then." Kenshin was glad to get the response he expected. He stood back up and held his son's shoulder. "We will be back before dinner. Be a good boy, okay?"

"Aye aye Captain!" Kenji's grin was ear-to-ear. And he was so thrilled to watch how his daddy Kenshin swept his mommy Kaoru off her feet – almost _literally_.

Kaoru's face flustered with a darker shade of crimson as her boss grabbed her by the wrist. It activated some tingly sensations she cannot fully describe. She knew her Sir Kenshin was one unpredictable type of boss – but she did not see this one coming. She wanted to demand an explanation from him – but she felt a lump on her throat and she could not even say a word.

Her knees were getting weak as the boss continued to drag her outside. Kaoru tried to look back at her little redhead in the hopes that he will ask his daddy Kenshin to stop.

But the excitement glistening on the child's eyes was telling her to lose that hope. And that serious look on her boss' face was telling Kaoru that it was not some kind of a joke either. _Come on, Kaoru – who are you trying to fool? It's not like you don't want to go out on a date with your dashing red-haired boss yourself?_

**~o~o~o~**

She strapped the seatbelt to her body. The boss did not speak a word and he just continued to drive forward. His violet eyes looked serious but they were not as intimidating as they were before. She was too shy to say anything as well, so the nanny returned the silence.

However, Kaoru was still clueless about Kenshin's main motive for that sudden "date" – if she can actually call that as one. The boss didn't even ask her _personally_ for it, he only asked his son. And he didn't even give her a chance to change her clothes at least. Because if they were indeed going out, then Kaoru should have dressed up. That's how first dates should be, right? Or can someone tell her otherwise?

Kenshin turned the wheel and parked the car by the roadside. He turned the engine off, unbuckled his seatbelt, and grabbed the wallet from his pocket.

"Buy me two sets of flowers." The boss finally spoke in the form of an instruction. "One has to be a dozen white roses. The other one is up to you."

"Sir?" Kaoru's crinkled brows told him she was still clueless of the situation. But she eventually accepted the money.

"Just make sure that they're beautiful – and presentable." He added without giving any further hint.

"The shop is right there." This time, Kenshin used his lips to point at the flower shop from across the road.

Kaoru looked to her sides, then to the boss, then to the paper bills she was holding. Something inside her wanted to jump at the thought of her Sir Kenshin giving her flowers. But on second thought, why would he?

The more logical part of her brain, however, told Kaoru that they were _not_ meant for her. So she just returned a nod signalling her acknowledgement. The she left to buy the flowers as ordered.

"Hi, welcome!" A cordial smile from the lady vendor welcomed Kaoru as she entered the shop.

Kaoru's eyes roamed around the room filled with flowers of all kinds and colors. Their distinct scent also filled the air. There were roses, of course – different varieties of them. There were also tulips, chrysanthemums, daisies and all the fancy ones she can imagine.

But the one that caught her attention were the pink jasmine flowers on the lower bunk of the display stand. Kaoru thought they were glowing from a distance. They were simple yet mesmerizing.

"You want those flowers, Miss?" The vendor asked politely.

"Uh – yes please." Kaoru stood back up and confirmed her order. "And a dozen white roses too – your most special ones."

Kaoru watched as the vendor carefully cut some loose stems and arranged the ordered flowers. She then saw them being wrapped in intricate parchment paper.

She was in a state of daze, and she wondered _who_ the lucky recipient would be. Maybe they were for the project supervisor – what was her name again? She and her boss must be going out a lot. Who could blame Kenshin for actually liking Megumi? She's the epitome of beauty and sophistication, so who would _not_ fall for her? Megumi's list of credentials cannot be matched by one nanny's humble profile. What does she have that Megumi doesn't have? Or was that even a legitimate question?

Kaoru pressed her lips in a forced smile. Maybe the boss likes Megumi so much that he would give her two bouquets instead of one. That would be a _very_ disheartening scenario for the poor nanny – if ever.

"Here you go." The vendor interrupted Kaoru's train of jealous thought. She presented the arranged flowers to the customer.

After paying for the two sets, Kaoru ran back to the navy blue BMW parked on the other side. Kenshin briefly looked at the bouquets and he pursed one brief but secretive smile.

Kaoru cradled the flowers on her lap, still careful not to ruin their arrangement. And in the back of her head, Kaoru wished she could read people's minds – because the boss was certainly not giving her any clue as to where they would be heading next.

**~o~o~o~**

Kaoru stretched her neck as she inspected the whole area. She may be inexperienced in dating itself, but she was quite sure that it was _not_ a place to go to on a date. But how come Sir Kenshin already parked the car and left his seat?

Kenshin walked to open the passenger door, and he immediately grabbed the bouquet of white roses from Kaoru. He left her there, so the nanny had no choice but to follow him.

"Sir, _why_ are we here?" Kaoru inquired as she observed her surroundings – which on that time included a number of marble slates and tombstones.

"What are you doing?" Kenshin asked back, his feet stopped by one tomb that he particularly memorized.

"S-sorry Sir. I'll just wait for you here." Kaoru was embarrassed to even ask why. So she hurried to get back inside the car.

Kenshin smiled. "No – I mean…" He paused as he looked at Kaoru's tensed face.

"Come _here_." Kenshin implored calmly, his hands busy lighting the candles in front of one tomb.

Kaoru walked slowly as he instructed. As she approached the grave where the candles were lit, she read the name embossed on it: Tomoe Himura.

At the mere sight of Tomoe's name, the nanny froze and her muscles stiffened.

"I would like you to meet my wife – Tomoe." His voice was still calm, unexpectedly. There was a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Tomoe, this is Kaoru Kamiya." Kenshin continued the introduction as if his wife was just sitting by the grave, watching them in silence.

Kaoru was perturbed, and she was not able to speak at first. She doubted if she was even worthy to stand by her grave. After all, Kaoru was pretending to be her. What right did she have to be at the _real_ Mrs. Himura's territory?

But Kenshin urged her to come closer. And Kaoru couldn't just say no.

"Uh – " She began awkwardly. Kaoru held her breath for some precious seconds.

"H-hello Madam To-moe.." Her voice was obviously trembling. Kaoru waved one hand at the tombstone as if the wife was indeed there. That's how one responds at formal introductions, right?

She glanced at Kenshin, a look of uncertainty visible in her blue eyes. Then Kaoru realized just how _informal_ her gesture had been. So she quickly bowed her head and said: "I'm sorry Madam Tomoe. I should have given you a more appropriate greeting."

It was hard for Kenshin not to snicker, even just a bit. The sight of the nanny apologizing lightened his mood.

"Are these for her too?", Kaoru referred to the bundle of pink jasmines she was holding.

She was about to place it beside the white roses when Kaoru heard him answer: "No, it's for _you_."

Now, Kaoru could not move any muscle in her body. She felt those indescribable sensations again. Fact: her Sir Kenshin just gave her flowers. _Breathe Kaoru. Breathe._

"These are – ", she fumbled in disbelief. "Really for me?"

"Y-yes, they are." Kenshin smiled once more, that kind of smile that was so genuine. Was that such a big deal for her?

"Thank you then… Sir Kenshin." Kaoru extended both arms to emphasize her appreciation of the unexpected gift.

"I appreciate the gesture. You know, no one's ever given me flowers before.", she shyly admitted.

"But why?"

"Oh – believe me, Sir Ken. I have asked myself the same question a thousand times before."

Kenshin couldn't help but chuckle at what she just said. This nanny kept on amusing him, still. Even about small things such as flowers.

He sat by the grass and lighted another candle in the tombstone. As he looked at his wife's name, Kenshin's eyes reflected sadness again.

"Today is her death anniversary." He began to open up – again, something Kaoru did not see coming.

"I've always visited her alone. It's just now that I've come here with someone." Kenshin continued as he glanced at the woman sitting quietly beside him, lending him an ear.

"But why?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm too unpleasant that nobody wants to be with me." He joked, but it was kind of half-meant.

"That's not true." Kaoru firmly disagreed. "To be honest, I think you are actually – _nice _Sir Ken."

It was Kenshin's turn to wear a face of disbelief. It was rather new – to hear someone consider him as nice.

Kaoru tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, before finding the courage to speak up – and prove what she just said. Her boss already shared a laugh with her, and he even joked. So maybe he would not mind if she'd be completely honest?

"Yes – you are _most_ of the time strict and bossy…" Kaoru began, her hands pulling up some grass leaves.

"…and intimidating and all…" She continued, her fingers playing with the flower petals this time.

"…not to mention snobbish and inconsiderate at times…"

Kenshin listened as Kaoru explained. Was that how she actually describe a _nice_ person? They must be referring to different vocabularies, really.

"…but all in all – you are really nice Sir. And that's not sugarcoating." Kaoru finished off with a sincere smile on her face.

"Did you hear that Tomoe? Someone here just said that I'm a nice person. Can you believe it?"

It may seem inappropriate, but Kaoru couldn't help but laugh. And surprisingly enough, Kenshin laughed with her too. She knew he must feel better to air his thoughts out.

For the first time, Kaoru felt she wasn't talking with a vice-president or a master or any other person with a high stature. Kaoru felt she was talking to a _friend_ – and that feeling was really pleasant to her.

But that cross-shaped mark on his cheek still intrigued her – just how did he get that scar? Kaoru wanted to ask him about it, yet she was unsure of the right words to use. She didn't want to offend the boss of course.

"This – ", Kenshin started tracing the X-mark with his finger.

"Forgive me Sir.. But I'm just wondering how – "

Kenshin heaved a sigh. He closed his eyes and the first thing he saw was his wife's face. Tomoe's image was so vivid, and Kenshin could see her smile.

**~o~o~o~**

_**A/N: Greetings everyone! Sorry for the not-so-soon update. Had hectic schedule these past few days. I do hope you liked this chapter though (*crossing fingers*)**_

_**I know you may get tired of it, but I'm soooo thankful for all your support and encouragement. Let me know what you think, please =)**_

_**So the next chapter would be some kind of a flashback. Hope to see you again. Dewa kore de =)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RK. Just an obsessed fan here =)**_

**~o~o~o~**

It was a perfect life he had. A good career and a comfortable life. He can have all the things he wanted anytime he pleased. And now, things just got better. He had married an equally perfect woman. And inside her womb slept their little angel. That tiny, miraculous thing they call a _child_. And there his pregnant wife was – lying comfortably on their bed. It may not seem so special to some, but it meant the whole world to him. The sight of the woman he loved the most with her radiating smile was everything to Kenshin.

"Dear, can you please turn on the player? It's so silent in here." Tomoe's gentle voice implored. She just loved to hear some good music around.

The CD player was turned on and soon the master bedroom was filled with music. Tomoe loved to hear that – and she felt more relaxed and comforted.

"_They asked me how I knew, my true love was true… I of course replied, something here inside cannot be denied…_"

The heavily-pregnant wife could not hide her excitement – it was one of her most favorite songs. She recalled all the memories that came with the song. Her memories with her husband.

Tomoe stood from the bed and she smiled invitingly at Kenshin. "Come, Kenshin dear… Let's dance..", she pulled his arms and the two of them were standing in the middle of the room.

Kenshin knew it was something his wife loved to do – to dance with him. So even if he was reluctant at first – because he's not a good dancer to begin with – Kenshin held her in his arms. One hand attached to Tome's waist, the other one intertwined with hers.

"_They said someday you'll find, all who love are blind… When your heart's on fire, you must realize… Smoke gets in your eyes…_"

They swayed to the beat of the song. Kenshin held Tomoe ever so gently. His glowing violet eyes lovingly stared at his wife's amused face.

"Are you sure you can still dance like this?" Kenshin teased. He was just concerned about her and their child.

"Of course, my dear." Tomoe smirked back. Both her arms extended and she gracefully turned at the instrumental part.

Kenshin held her close, and now his hands were all over her back. Tomoe rested her chin on her husband's shoulder, while Kenshin smelled the scent of her hair as they continued to dance.

Tomoe looked up at him at the end of the song, and she kissed his cheek lightly. "I want to show you something..", she whispered.

She then turned around, so that Kenshin hugged her from the back. She let her husband touch her tummy. Kenshin's hands roamed over Tomoe's tummy and he gently caressed it as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Can you feel that?" Tomoe exclaimed as one small bump protrude on her belly. Maybe it was their baby's knee or ankle.

"Y-yeah.." Kenshin answered in disbelief. It was hard not to gasp at the small thing moving inside her. Sometimes, her belly would wave as if their child was swimming inside. It was simply amazing, every time Kenshin touches her like that.

"Just think about it Kenshin.. In a few days, we're going to be parents!" Tomoe put her hands on top of Kenshin's. And together, they played with their cute little baby sleeping inside her womb.

"What do we name him, Tomoe?"

"Hmmm…" Tomoe paused as she leaned her head back on him. "I like Kenji. It seems fitting."

"Kenji? But I want him to be Kenshin Jr." He said jokingly.

"No – Kenji Himura. That would be our son's name."

They shared a good laugh after. His wife's crisp laugh was music to Kenshin's ears. And he could not stop himself from kissing her after that. A soft, gentle kiss on his wife's lips was something he loved to do.

**~o~o~o~**

It was almost midnight. It was the thirteenth day on the month of May. Tomoe was particularly restless that evening. She would change her sleeping position every now and then, and Kenshin would of course notice it.

"What's the matter, honey?" He asked beneath a sleepy voice. He turned the lamp shade on to check on Tomoe.

"I can't sleep well." Tomoe complained, her hand caressing the discomfort on her tummy area. She got up and slid on her night slippers.

"Where are you going?" Kenshin was now full of worry. His eyes followed her every movement.

"I need to use the bathroom." She replied passively. Tomoe was still occupied by some painful bursts inside her body.

The bathroom door was shut, and Kenshin waited for her – if ever something happens. And just a few minutes later, Kenshin heard his wife screaming from inside.

"Tomoe!" He shouted in panic and he quickly opened the door.

"K-Ken..shin…" Tomoe's voice barely called out his name. She looked down as blood flowed through her thighs and legs.

"Kenshin!" She screamed again. But this time, it was more like crying that she did.

Her husband was shocked – and he froze at the sight of his bleeding wife. What was he supposed to do on those kinds of situations? _Think Kenshin. Think._

Another scream of pain from his wife got him to his senses. So with all the panic and adrenaline that came with it, Kenshin scooped her up from the shower. He used his full strength to carry the labouring wife from their bedroom all the way to the car parked on the garage.

The moments that followed were all blurry in his mind. It has got to be the longest and most painstaking drive he ever did. Kenshin drove the car absentmindedly. It was really hard to focus on the road when his wife continued to scream beside him.

Tomoe tried her best to bear the pain for every contraction – but there was this one very strong and painful surge that got her screaming her lungs out.

"Hold on, honey. We're almost there." His voice trembled in an attempt to pacify his wife. It was the best thing he could do despite his already freaked-out self.

Fortunately, it did not take long before Kenshin saw the hospital's signage. He turned the wheel towards the emergency area.

The nurses and doctors were quick to attend to Tomoe, while Kenshin waited outside the operating room. He walked back and forth in unease. It was brutal – the whole baby-anticipating game was much more stressful than all his work combined. He didn't know being a husband and soon-to-be-father would be that traumatic.

He was so concerned about his wife. Kenshin knew of his wife's strong-spirited nature. So seeing Tomoe cry in pain during her labor must mean it was really _that_ painful. And also their baby. Kenshin was so worried for him. He wished to the deepest fiber of his being for their son to come out healthy and normal.

He waited for hours that seemed like eternity. He looked at the clock in impatience. Yes, the hour and minute hands were moving. But there was still no news from inside. It's been more than five hours since Tomoe was admitted. So what's taking them so long?

"Mr. Himura?" The surgeon finally came out from the operation. He removed the mask that covered his face as he spoke.

Kenshin stood up immediately, his tension rose up to a whole new level. He looked at the doctor in distress – the latter's silence was killing him.

"Congratulations! You have a healthy baby boy!"

His tensed muscles relaxed – finally. The proud new dad literally jumped in delight at the good news. Kenshin's smile was the widest when he shook the doctor's hand in relief. "Thank you so much, Doctor."

"How's my wife?" The excitement was short-lived, and Kenshin became worried for his wife again. "Is she okay?"

"Don't worry. Mother and baby are perfectly fine!"

A few hours after, Tomoe was transferred to her private room for recovery. She slowly opened her eyes upon gaining consciousness, and the first thing she recognized was her husband's face.

"D-dear…", she began weakly.

"Sshhh.. no need to force yourself, honey." Kenshin said before planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'm so _proud_ of you, Tomoe. I love you."

Still exhausted after the whole ordeal, Tomoe simply returned a smile. She lifted her chin up, to which Kenshin had met with a kiss on her lips.

"K-Kenji?", she looked at Kenshin as she touched his face. "Is he alright?"

The nurse entered the room just in time for the mother's inquiry. She pushed the baby's crib beside Tomoe's bed.

"Here are your parents, Kenji Himura." The nurse delightedly said as she carefully carried the baby to his mother's arms.

Tomoe gasped as she welcomed Kenji into her arms. She could not believe she was already holding their little angel – and tears of joy suddenly formed in the new mother's eyes.

"Ohhh… Kenji, my baby…" She said in astonishment. The baby reacted with a cute little yawn. And the new parents couldn't hold their amusement.

Tomoe kissed Kenji for the first time, in his forehead. And Kenji reacted with another yawn and some stretching of his tiny limbs. Tomoe examined his features afterwards. The baby's eyes, nose, mouth –even his hair. Everything about Kenji screamed Kenshin. And to say that their son was the father's carbon copy was like stating the obvious.

"Dear, come here – " She invited Kenshin by her bedside. "Look at your son, Kenshin. He looks exactly _like_ you!"

Kenshin was speechless at the glimpse of their son up-close. How could the baby _really_ look like him? He thought it was impossible to ever happen. The startled him could not get his eyes off their child. Kenshin wasn't dreaming – and the reality was right in front of his eyes.

"Would you like to carry him, Kenshin?"

"N-no.." He was quick to turn the offer down. "I don't know how to handle a baby."

Tomoe chuckled and said: "Don't worry. Kenji knows you are _his_ father. He knows you will not do anything to harm him."

That being said, Kenshin found the courage to hold his son for the very first time. It was surreal and almost unreal. He surely did not think that fatherhood would be that – _amazing_. He ran out of words to say. Just that unusual wide grin on his face was enough to tell that Kenshin was one happy, contented man. He's with his son and his wife. And with the family they just started, Kenshin couldn't really ask for anything more.

**~o~o~o~**

Two years have passed and their little redhead grew as a sweet but sometimes moody toddler. He was fond of his parents. But Kenji was particularly attached to his dad early on. Kenji also had the habit of pulling his daddy Kenshin's hair – no matter how good or bad his mood was. The child cannot explain it, but it seemed like Kenji can read something like "pull me here" every time he sees his dad's red hair.

That afternoon, Tomoe was reading Kenji a story. It wasn't bedtime yet. But the mother felt like it was the perfect time to read his son one more story.

"When Peter was certain that Hook was gone forever, he and Tinker Bell set off for London with Wendy and the boys.", Tomoe read the storybook's last page to his surprisingly behaved son.

Kenji was sitting on his mom's lap. And although he couldn't understand everything yet, he knew the story would have a happy ending. So he leaned closer to his mommy Tomoe, one hand holding the book with her.

"They asked Peter to stay with them also, but he said: '_I'm going to stay in Neverland where I never have to grow up._'"

With this, Kenji looked up to his mom in question. He wondered if it was a good thing or not.

"'_Goodbye then, Peter. We will miss you._', everyone called. Peter Pan and Tinker Bell waved goodbye and flew home to Neverland."

Tomoe closed the book after. Her son seemed to enjoy it so he waved at the cover and said: "Bye Peter!"

His mom chuckled softly and pat him a soft kiss on the forehead. And Kenji kissed her back.

"What are you two doing?" One familiar baritone voice spoke out. It was Kenji's dad, of course. And the kid ran excitedly to his most favorite person in the world.

"I'm reading Kenji a story, dear. It's one of his favorites." Tomoe replied as she picked up another book from the shelf.

"You can do that tomorrow, Tomoe. We still have to prepare for the company event later. Remember?"

"I know, Kenshin. But I just want to spend some _more_ time with our son."

"But you have the whole day tomorrow and the day after that." Kenshin said gently as he pulled his wife up the seat. "Come on, honey. We can't be late."

But Tomoe was reluctant to leave. She looked at Kenshin, then at their son. And her every stare was long and meaningful. She then carried Kenji in her arms as she said: "Kenji, mommy will not always be here to guide you. But for sure, your daddy Kenshin will take care of you. Is that right, daddy?"

Kenshin stared at his wife – her words kind of pinched his heart. Why was she talking like that?

"What are you saying honey? Of course, we will raise Kenji _together_." He said in an attempt to shrug his thoughts off.

The air around them was quite different. And for some unknown reasons, Kenshin felt a hint of sadness enveloping them.

Tomoe briefly closed her eyes and smiled. It was a bittersweet smile – though no one knew why it was like that. She opened her eyes again and touched her husband's face. She just loved to do that.

"Kenshin dear, promise me you'll always take care of Kenji. I want him to grow up as a good boy.. and a good man."

Her words still pinched through him, so Kenshin was unable to speak. He listened as Tomoe continued: "I want Kenji to grow up like you, Kenshin. Can you promise me that?"

"What are you talking about, Tomoe? I can't promise you that – because I want Kenji to be _better_ than me."

Tomoe sighed a sigh of relief. While Kenshin looked worried as he stared into her sad eyes.

"Should we be going now?" Kenshin changed the topic right away. He wrapped one arm around Tomoe's shoulders.

Before Tomoe let her son go, she hugged him tight and whispered to his ear: "Bye Kenji! Mommy loves you. Mommy loves you so much."

**~o~o~o~**

It was a rainy night at the highway. Kenshin was driving the car, his wife was by his side. They just got off from the corporate event, and it was still a good two-hour drive home. Tomoe would fall asleep from the long drive. But she noticed that their car was speeding really fast.

"Kenshin, please don't drive _too_ fast. The road is slippery." She warned with caution, but the husband did not listen.

"I know that Tomoe. Just relax okay?" He said rather impatiently. Kenshin continued to look at his rear-view mirror – and that arrogant SUV behind was still following them. Was the driver challenging him for a race? Because if he was, Kenshin wouldn't hesitate to give him what he wanted.

"Dear, we're driving too fast!" Tomoe warned him again, this time her voice sounded urgent.

But Kenshin did not falter, and he stepped on the accelerator more. That arrogant driver from behind was all he could see. And being the proud driver that he was, Kenshin didn't want the SUV to take over theirs.

"Kenshin!", Tomoe was shouting beside him. And she demanded her husband to stop.

"Stop it, Tomoe!" He yelled in irritation. "You're distracting me. I know what I'm doing okay?!"

Kenshin shifted to fourth gear, and their car sped its way past one tollgate in just a matter of seconds. It was too fast that the vehicle at the back did not catch up.

But Kenshin was not familiar with the road. And he did not anticipate that sharp curve ahead. He tried shifting to a lower gear, but he guessed they wouldn't make it. If he wouldn't make a full stop, they would fall off the road and into the ravine. But if he did, the car would topple and probably somersault on the highway.

The latter situation seemed worse, so Kenshin turned the wheel as they passed by the curve – and hoped it would stick.

_Screeeeeeecccchhhhh…_

Their car was just too fast – and they soon fell off the steep slope. Kenshin was in panic. Tomoe was unmoving.

As they descended, Tomoe saw that they were going to hit a huge tree branch below. So she quickly removed her seatbelt to protect Kenshin from the collision. Her arms encircled his shoulders. Her body served as a barrier between him and the branch.

_Screeeeeeecccchhhhh…_

Everything happened so fast. The last thing Kenshin saw was his wife's smiling face. Then everything went pitch black. He was expecting to feel some kind of pain. But no – his body actually felt numb. Was that how it feels to die? To not feel anything at all?

**~o~o~o~**

Kenshin woke up to the beeping sound of the machine attached to his body. He barely opened his eyes. He saw his legs and arms wrapped in bandages. He also felt something sticking on his left cheek. Maybe it was bandage as well. He tried to move up from the bed, but something louder beeped as he moved his fingers to touch the bed's handle.

Two nurses rushed to his room. The doctor explained the operation they had to do on his limbs. But Kenshin did not understand most of them. Because he was still trying to recall what happened last night – or the other night? Kenshin wasn't even sure how long he had been sleeping in the hospital.

"W-where is my w-ife?" Kenshin asked weakly, his voice still hoarse from the medication.

"You cannot make any sudden moves, Mr. Himura. Your stitches might open up." The doctor said in warning, trying not to answer the question.

The redhead was irritated. He had asked for his wife – and he could care less about his own wounds. What mattered most was Tomoe. Where was she? What could've happened to her? Kenshin was starting to get nervous at the thoughts. So he asked the doctor again, but still there was no answer.

"I'm asking you – where is _my_ wife?!" He yelled despite his weak self.

The doctor exhaled before giving him what he needed to know. "Mr. Himura – ", he began trembling.

"Your wife, Mrs. Tomoe – she is.." The doctor lowered his head and he could not look at Kenshin in the eye.

"What happened to her?" Kenshin inquired frantically. He could hear his own heartbeat jump in nervousness and worry.

"She did _not_ make it. She was badly wounded, and we did everything to save her. But it was too late…", the doctor unwillingly divulged the devastating news.

"I'm sorry about your wife, Mr. Himura. Truly I am."

That was it – the answer Kenshin needed to know but didn't want to hear. It felt strange though. He was expecting a surge of emotions to own him. But no – he felt _numb_ just like his last moments with her. Kenshin didn't even shed a tear at his wife's burial. No, not a single tear at all.

The ceremonies and all the formalities have already been settled. His wife was already laid to rest. Everyone offered him their condolences. And Kenshin acknowledged them. But it still felt strange as when he heard of his wife's death. Was he really that stone-hearted to not even show a sign of mourning? He had lost his wife. He had _killed_ her – his conscience reminded. If he had only listened to her, that accident would not have happened.

Kenshin locked himself inside their room – the room he shared with Tomoe. He absentmindedly played the music player lying near the television. Maybe some good music can get his acts together, he could only hope. One familiar song started playing, and Kenshin could swear – each word reminded him of Tomoe.

"…_Yet today my love has flown away… I am without my love…_"

He remembered it was the song he danced with Tomoe. She just loved to dance.

"…_Now laughing friends deride, tears I cannot hide…_"

His knees became weak. And Kenshin lazily threw himself on the bed.

"…_Oh, so I smile and say… When a lovely flame dies… Smoke gets in your eyes…_"

And as the music faded, that's when everything sunk in. Kenshin realized how much he had lost. He sat back up and looked around their room. An empty chair. An empty cabinet. Her jewelry set. Even Tomoe's slippers were still lying on the carpeted floor. But what hurt him the most was the sight of their bed – Tomoe's empty space was all that's left.

And right then and there, Kenshin broke down. He had been holding it for too long. He did not want to hold back any longer. Tears started to flow from his eyes. And it was all he could do. He wept like a child, with no one who can hear nor comfort him. But Kenshin didn't mind – and he continued to cry despite of himself.

**~o~o~o~**

_**A/N: Konnichiwa! I'm back with another chapter. As promised, this one's a flashback. It's longer than all the others – just to give more depth about Tomoe's character. And also to give more perspective on our dear Kenshin. He's not just a terror boss, you know =)**_

_**Thank you for your kind words everyone. You keep on inspiring and encouraging me. I hope I'm not disappointing you – it's the last thing I would want. So please, let me know what you think. Please please please (*begging eyes*)**_

_**Hopefully, the next chapter will be a lighter one than this. Coz I'm kind of sad with the happenings in this chapter.**_

_**Anyways, let me just say my sincerest thanks to you, dear reader. See you again =)**_

_**P.S. Credit goes to The Platters for the use of their song "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes". It's a classic, and it's my grandparents' theme song – so I just incorporated it here ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RK. But sometimes, I wish I really did =)**_

**~o~o~o~**

Five years have passed and he eventually forgot how painful it was to grieve. He ran out of tears, and his heart turned cold. He wished he could shrug all the sorrow away – but the memories of his wife sometimes pull him back. He can still imagine her smile and he can still feel her touch. Everything was ever so vivid in his mind. Only when his eyes are closed can he picture her near. He wanted to keep it that way if he can. But as he opened them, all Kenshin could see was Tomoe's name engraved on the tombstone.

"Now, can you still call me a _nice _person?" Kenshin referred to her in a tone of repentance. "Can you?" He asked Kaoru again, imploring.

Kaoru nodded her head. It was heart-breaking, the story she just heard. But it did not change the way she saw her boss. He may have a dark past but the Kenshin she knew was a loving father to Kenji. No amount of tragedy could change that. To Kaoru, being a good father to his son was more than enough.

"Of course, Sir Ken." She confirmed right away.

Kenshin did not expect that. He expected Kaoru to be frank and say something bad about him. He's a really bad person, isn't he? But no – her initial judgment about him did not change at all. Kenshin could see it in her eyes. And somehow, he was _relieved_. But for what he was worried about, he did not know.

"I do not intend to lose a loved one again." He continued to speak. His eyes were still a reflection of his guilt and regret.

"That's why I promised Kenji that I will _not_ let anything happen to him."

The nanny continued to listen but a smile was slowly curving on her face. "Well – that's a funny thing to promise…", she remarked inconspicuously.

Surprised at her reaction, Kenshin glanced at the woman sitting beside him. She just said that his promise to his son was – _funny_. Nobody ever told him that, and nobody dared. But this nanny – she's different.

"If you won't let anything happen to him, then _nothing_ would ever happen to him." Kaoru reasoned out with a soft chuckle. She did not mean to offend him, no. She just couldn't help but think that it was not logical at all.

"It would be boring. And it wouldn't be much fun for Kenji. Don't you think, Sir?"

Kaoru looked at him – hoping to convince her boss that being an overprotective parent isn't always a good thing. Sometimes, people need to go out and experience adventures of their own. That's when they could _learn_. She believed that's how Kenji should be brought up.

But the boss did not react. He seemed not offended, but he did not agree either. Instead, Kenshin remained silent in contemplation. Kaoru wished she can do something to lighten his burden somehow.

"Oh – wait!" She uttered cheerfully. Kaoru went in front of Tomoe's grave and gestured as if the wife was whispering something to her. Kaoru would occasionally nod and open her mouth pretending she was _really_ talking to someone. Other people might find her crazy for doing so.

And Kenshin was inclined to think the same, if not for the sincerity in her eyes. "Madam Tomoe told me something.", she announced.

"She doesn't want to see you sad, Sir Ken. Because there's _no_ reason for you to be."

He was taken aback. Not once did Kaoru try to judge him. What part of the story was unclear? Didn't she understand the he was the one responsible for his wife's death?

Yet Kaoru was still there – trying to cheer him up. Even if she looked a bit _silly_ for it. Kenshin suddenly felt a twinge inside his chest. He could not explain it, but he soon found himself smiling. As to how Kaoru convinced the ever-so-stiff boss to loosen up, nobody could explain either.

"There – " Kaoru was pleased. Good thing Madam Tomoe told her what to say, or else Kaoru wouldn't see that smile on his face.

"You look much better when you smile, Sir Kenshin. But do you know what else your wife told me?"

"What?"

Kaoru paused and her eyes glistened as she said: "Madam Tomoe told me that she _forgives_ you. And she wants you to be happy because you deserve it."

Kenshin felt something pinch on his chest again. He hoped that if Tomoe was still alive, she would say the same thing. It meant everything to him – to ask for Tomoe's forgiveness.

And for him to hear that, he was thankful. Whether or not his wife really whispered something to Kaoru, Kenshin was glad nevertheless.

"She said that?" He asked behind a wide grin.

"Yes, she did!" Kaoru happily answered, her hands playing with the flowers on the grave.

Now, all the candles have melted. The atmosphere around had changed as well. Kenshin stood up and dusted some grass leaves off his pants.

"Come on, we're leaving." He said as he offered his hand to Kaoru.

She stared at his hand and hesitated. Yes, their so-called boss-and-helper relationship had gone up another level – somehow. But she was still not used to this kind of interaction with her boss. Besides, Kaoru knew she was perfectly capable to stand up by herself, without Sir Kenshin's help. But then –

"O-kay..", she said weakly. Her hand seemed to have a mind of its own and it attached itself to the boss' hand without her permission.

Kenshin glanced back at Tomoe's grave one more time before walking away. While Kaoru observed him despite the distractions in her mind. She tried not to blush but she was starting to. She thought that if it wouldn't stop, she might explode right in front of him. Who knows? Maybe the boss was just too preoccupied with his thoughts that he forgot to let go of her hand?

**~o~o~o~**

She looked blankly ahead but her mind was dancing to the tune of happy hearts and chirping birds – if such imaginary, cheesy things existed. So far, it was a morning full of _pleasant _surprises for the nanny. Her Sir Kenshin just gave her flowers – her first ever. He opened up to her. He even held her hand for quite longer than necessary. Kaoru could swear she counted all those precious seconds!

She never imagined that any of those things would ever happen. Can someone tell her – was she in a dream sequence or something?

But the boss' baritone voice told Kaoru that everything was real. He was driving the car forward when he casually asked: "Where do you want to eat?"

She was still processing their previous encounters. And now, they're going to eat together? It must _really_ be a date.

"A-anywhere Sir.", her voice trembled in nervousness.

"Anywhere? Where is that?" Kenshin joked. It wasn't the first time he did that. It was special to Kaoru – to know her boss' _other_ side.

"Sir Ken…" She could not hide the blush on her cheeks. It felt like he was teasing her. The way Kenshin smirked was too damn attractive for her preference. So Kaoru tried to look away.

"Seriously.. Tell me where you want to eat."

The nanny looked around while the car was on halt. And shortly after, she spotted the most definite answer to his query. "Let's try the food over there." She pointed at the nearby stalls.

Kenshin parked to where she directed, but he could not see any restaurant or mall in the area. Instead, there was a busy alley full of street foods and small shops. The place was unsanitary for his high standards. And a bit smelly if he may add.

But the excitement on her face told Kenshin that she didn't mind any of those. In fact, Kaoru rushed to one food stall to inquire on the takoyaki balls – her favorite. "Auntie, how much for one order?" Kaoru asked the vendor.

Kaoru made two orders of the octopus balls and chicken barbecue. Kenshin was about to get his wallet to pay for them – because he _wanted_ to. And he can. But Kaoru stopped him. "No, Sir Ken. This one's my treat!", she insisted.

They soon found themselves sitting on the park bench. Kaoru opened her serving of food right away. "Let's dig in!" She took a bite on the tako balls first and chewed on as if it was the most delicious food in the world! At least that was subjective.

Kenshin observed him silently. He was still in awe at how the nanny seemed to enjoy her share. While he just stared at his own packet without touching any of those weird-looking-circular-things she regarded as _food_. He could imagine millions of bacteria swimming on top of his serving.

"Shir, why aren'tch you ea-ching?" Kaoru asked as she struggled to chomp on a piece of the barbecue. "Is there anything wrong? You don't like the food?", she inquired after swallowing the food down.

He did not want to offend her so Kenshin answered an unsure: "N-no.." Though the hesitant look on his face was telling her otherwise.

Kaoru laughed. She knew that street foods weren't for Sir Kenshin's type. Imagine, an executive vice-president eating street foods? She felt guilty, but only a bit. So Kaoru opened his serving and dipped one tako ball on the sauce.

"Here – ", she invited her boss to taste on the food. "It's not so bad, Sir Ken. Trust me." She put the food closer to his mouth.

Kenshin's neck stiffened in an attempt to turn the offer down. But the longer he looked at Kaoru, the weaker his resistance had become. The ever-so-sanitary boss obliged and he opened his mouth to chew on the tako ball – however forced it was.

"Well?" Kaoru was curious to know his verdict.

"I-ch not sho bad…" Kenshin answered, the food still stuck on his mouth.

"See? I told you – " The nanny struggled to control her laughter. Her boss was just too charming when he forces to like the food that way. Actually, he was really charming in anything he did.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Sir.. I just can't believe I _made_ you eat that."

This time, Kenshin laughed with her. They've been laughing together since that morning, and the feeling was pleasant to him. Kenshin couldn't believe that he would let his guard down to her.

"I remember the first time I ate this – it was on a festival. I was with my brother and my parents back then. I went over one stall and shouted, '_I want to try that Father!_', and then Yahiko ran after me and…"

She ran out of breath and pondered rather sadly. "I miss those days.. When I still have a family."

"Why – you still have a family now, right?" It was Kenshin's turn to cheer her up.

"You still have your brother. And you also have Kenji. And – "

Kenshin was caught off-guard. He suddenly felt too embarrassed to continue.

But Kaoru was smiling again. She followed up: "And?"

It was rather awkward, that feeling. But Kenshin is a man who finishes what he started. So he said: "And _me_."

He did not look at Kaoru when he said that. And Kenshin was also not sure if the unusual blush on his face was caused by the weather or not.

On the other side of the bench, the nanny went stone-cold as a statue. _Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?_ The famous rhapsody song suddenly played inside her tickled brain. It had to stop. It really had to stop.

"Oh – look at that Sir Ken!" Kaoru managed to change the topic and she now pointed at the two huge oak trees in the park.

"Do they look wonderful? Look at their branches, Sir Ken. It's like – " She gasped and mimicked the way the branches were intertwined through her fingers. "It's like they're holding hands."

Kenshin looked at the trees in front. And just as she claimed, they looked like two people holding their hands.

"What do you think the left tree said to the right tree?", he asked.

"Hmmm – " Kaoru paused to think of a creative answer. "The tree said to the other: I'm happy _when_ I'm with you."

"Me too." He said half-consciously, to which the nanny responded with a puzzled look. Kenshin was looking at her when he said that – not at the twin oak trees.

But the smart boss was quick to revert. "The other tree answered back."

"Ahhh.." Kaoru nodded. Explanation accepted.

For a moment there, Kaoru wished he did not reason out at all – and that her Sir Kenshin was indeed happy when he's with her.

Still, she was glad. Yes, he may not have asked for her permission for that so-called "date". But Kaoru wouldn't trade any formalities for that chance. Flowers and takoyaki balls aside, Kaoru was happy to spend the day with her Sir Kenshin. Because for the first time since she was hired, Kaoru felt like he was more of a _friend_ than a boss. Not bad for her first date, right?

**~o~o~o~**

"Come here, Kenji. You should start eating your dinner." Tsubame implored. The little redhead boss of the house was being stubborn again. Kenji continued to play with his toy cars.

"Not yet Tsubame-chan. I'm going to wait for mommy and daddy."

"But – ", the helper exclaimed. What else can she do to convince the kid to eat? She wondered how Kaoru could do it so effortlessly.

Tsubame sighed in helplessness. Good thing she already heard the steel gates being opened. It could only mean one thing – the boss and the babysitter were back. The young helper ran to open the door.

"Daddy!" Kenji stood up and ran to his daddy Kenshin for an embrace. "You're back!", the kid gushed before kissing his daddy's cheeks.

"Kenji, baby!" It was Kaoru's turn to welcome Kenji into her arms.

"How was your date?" Kenji uttered as if it was the most natural thing to ask. His eyes glowed in curiousness.

The make-believe mother blushed, and Tsubame's controlled grin did not help either. Kaoru tried to divert the kid's attention by giving him a forced smile.

But little Kenji's inquiring look did not falter. He wouldn't let them go without knowing what happened to their "date".

"It was fun." Kenshin briefly answered. But it was enough to make Kenji's smile grow wider. "And how was your day?"

"Tsubame-chan asked me to memorize one poem, daddy. It's our assignment at school. But I think I forgot some of the lines…"

While Kenji continued his story, Kenshin ushered him to the dining table – where a hearty meal awaited the three of them. Kaoru had been eating with them ever since. But it was the first time she actually felt at ease sharing the table with them. Why wouldn't she – they were her _family_ indeed.

After dinner, Kenji reached for his daddy Kenshin's shoulders and asked his dad to carry him to his room. The good daddy did not complain, and he carried Kenji as the kid desired.

"Captain Kenji making his way! Choo-choo.." The kid playfully said, his other hand reaching out to his mommy's shoulder.

Now that his one arm rested on mommy Kaoru's shoulder and the other on his daddy Kenshin's, Kenji was delighted even more. It was the perfect setup – him and his _parents_ so close together.

They carried Kenji towards his bedroom, the child's giggles accompanied them along the way.

"Good night, daddy." Kenji said upon returning to the floor. "I love you.."

Afterwards, Kenji turned to his mommy: "I love you too, mommy."

Kenji looked up and waited for his parents to say their version of I-love-you's to each other. He need not remind them, right? So he just clenched his little fists in anticipation.

"Uh – ", Kaoru began. "I think your daddy needs to rest, Kenji. He's tired and he still has work tomorrow so he cannot be late. And you also have to sleep now."

"Ow-kay.." Kenji frowned a bit. Where was his daddy's I-love-you-message to his mommy?

Soon, only the nanny and the kid stayed in the room. But Kenji couldn't seem to rest his mind about his parents. He wanted a confirmation, some kind of a concrete proof.

"Mommy, do you _love_ daddy Kenshin?"

The nanny fidgeted at the question. Kaoru suddenly felt the blood rising to her face. "W-what did you just say, baby? Of course – ", she stuttered. She wanted to add the word "not" after her statement. But due to some intervention, Kaoru was not able to.

"Of course you do. And I think daddy Kenshin loves you too."

And Kenji wasn't finished yet. He asked his mommy to come closer so he could whisper to her ear.

"Because sometimes – I catch him _staring_ at you. Please don't tell daddy about this. It's our secret, okay mommy?", the child's giggle tickled her ear as he spoke.

Having revealed that, Kenji yawned and allowed his eyes to close. On the contrary, it seemed the nanny could not do just the same. She couldn't explain it, but that little secret from Kenji made her heart leap. And Kaoru wondered if she could ever sleep at all.

**~o~o~o~**

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter (*giggling like Kenji*). The last chapter was quite sad so I tried to make this one lighter and happier. Looks like their relationship is starting to get somewhere. I'm excited on the possibilities. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and the story. It will be much appreciated ;)**_

_**Big thanks to everyone for your support. You don't know how much you make me happy. =)**_

_**See you next time! Hooray for the 15**__**th**__** chapter =)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RK. We all know that =)**_

**~o~o~o~**

She could not sleep well. So she rolled over the bed and got up. Looking at the time, it was still four in the morning. It was too early to wake Kenji up. Actually, it was too early to do anything. But it did not matter – Kaoru had a plan anyway. So she grabbed the _cook_ book she borrowed from Tae last night. She did not bother to read the title. But perhaps, "Cooking Rice Balls for Dummies" would just be as fitting.

As to why Kaoru suddenly got interested in cooking – still remained a mystery. Who knows? Maybe the cake she saw in the fridge last night had something to do with it? It was just a normal cake – a fluffy chiffon covered in thick white icing. It would've been okay as it was. But what irked Kaoru's senses was the message written on the box: "_Kenshin, I hope you like it. Specially baked for you. – Megumi_"

And Kaoru could swear she did not like the smiley drawn beside Megumi's name either!

That's when she came up with the impress-the-redhead-boss plan. It was one of those impulsive decisions Kaoru loved to make. _Fine, Megumi wants a fight? I'll give her a good one._ Kaoru motivated herself with the thought.

"Hmmm, let's see.. Two cups of cooked rice and some sliced veggies – ", Kaoru read out loud as she prepared the utensils on the countertop.

The instructions specifically said that the ingredients must be sliced thinly and _evenly_. But since Kaoru was not born to do stuff in the kitchen, she of course struggled to follow this basic rule.

_I hope you like it_. Kaoru gritted her teeth as she recalled, her hands forcing to slice the carrots.

_Specially baked for you_. This time, Kaoru didn't notice that she had chopped the meat too much.

She was starting to panic as she glanced at the clock. She wasn't even finished with the vegetables yet, and there was still meat and rice to prepare. Can she make it on time?

Kenji woke up unusually early that morning. "Mornin' mommy.. What is that?", he inquired as he peeked at the rice balls his mom was shaping with her hands.

"Is that _for_ daddy?" He followed up. There was an obvious thrill in his voice as he asked.

The kid had a strong feeling his assumption was right – that his mommy was preparing food for his daddy. And that made him smile. What a good way to start the day!

The nanny only returned a sigh for an answer. She looked down on Kenji and invited him to eat his breakfast instead.

"Don't eat too fast, baby. And chew the food well." Kaoru reminded. She took the seat beside Kenji and started pouring the coffee on her cup.

"Good morning, Sir Ken!" Tae suddenly spoke out.

The hot beverage almost burned Kaoru's tongue at the mere mention of Kenshin's name. And as the boss swiftly made his way to the table, Kaoru could picture everything turning to slow-mo.

_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game_. Kaoru started to hear a random song in her head. And she noticed that her Sir Kenshin looked so fresh and fragrant, his fiery red hair brushing his perfect face.

_Turning and returning to some secret place inside._ Kaoru also thought that her boss looked dashing in that dark blue polo and matching striped necktie. Actually, he looked dashing in anything he wore.

_Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say._ This time, Kaoru gasped as she saw the boss smile for a split second. Damn that smile!

_Take my breath away. _True enough, it suddenly became difficult for Kaoru to breathe. She continued to stare at him, however involuntary it was. _Take my breath aw – _

"Good morning.", Kenshin's voice awakened Kaoru from her daydream.

The nanny swallowed through her dry throat. She wanted to slap herself for being so bad – because fantasizing about her boss wasn't part of her job description, right?

The three of them ate breakfast together, with Kaoru struggling to compose herself.

"I'll go ahead, Kenji. Daddy will be late for work. Be good at school, okay? And always listen to _your_ mom."

Kaoru blushed. The way her Sir Kenshin said that – it seemed that she was Kenji's mom indeed. And his wife, perhaps? _I am Kenji's mom, Mrs. Kaoru Himura._ The thought alone tickled her.

"Wait daddy! You forgot something…"

"I forgot something?" Kenshin repeated.

"Yep! Wait, I'll get it for you." Kenji answered with an excitement in his voice. He ran towards the countertop to retrieve the packed lunch his mommy Kaoru prepared for his dad.

"N-no.. no.." Kaoru muttered while Kenji ran to his dad. She followed after the kid desperately.

But it was too late. Kenji already handed the container to Kenshin. "Here daddy..", he was smiling from ear-to-ear again.

"W-what's this?" Kenshin reached on, though his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Mommy prepared food for you. She's _so_ sweet, isn't she?", Kenji giggled as he spoke.

"Oh – " was the boss' initial reaction. He could not explain it, but Kenshin suddenly felt an abnormal beating in his chest. And he smirked that signature smirk of his again.

"Yes, she definitely is." Kenshin agreed. He could see the unease in Kaoru's eyes. And a part of him wanted to tease her more.

_Kaoru, don't look at him. It's a trap!_ Her conscience reminded her. But who was she to resist those attractive violet eyes? She's just a human being – and she's weak. So Kaoru had no choice but to meet his gaze.

"Thanks." Kenshin looked directly into her eyes. And he smiled at her sincerely. Now, Kaoru was in an entirely different state of mind.

"I have to go. Bye Kenji." Kenshin kissed his son, before turning to Kaoru. "Bye – ", he said rather unsurely.

Kenshin leaned forward to kiss her, but he felt awkward halfway there. He wanted to pull back and scrap the idea. But since they have Kenji as their audience, Kenshin felt more uncomfortable than ever. He didn't want to disappoint his son. So he decided to continue anyway.

Kaoru pressed her lips harder as Kenshin's face inched closer to hers. _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. _All Kaoru could hear was her loud heartbeat. Her muscles trembled and her knees got weak. _Oh no, Sir Kenshin is going to kiss me. He's really going to kiss me. It's so crazy I'm gonna die!_

But at the last minute, Kaoru decided she didn't want to die just yet. She shifted her face so that Kenshin could kiss her cheek instead. It was a good two-second kiss. But it was magical, same as before. Only this time, Kaoru was trembling even more.

And as Kenshin left the mansion, Kaoru thought of taking the art of cooking seriously. Because as evidenced by the events that morning, the results could be _very_ rewarding.

**~o~o~o~**

It was their team meeting with the vice-president. The last one didn't turn out nicely, so the team led by Megumi made revisions to the project proposal.

"With this format, we project a 12% increase in overall revenue.", Kamatari discussed the new strategies in detail. "That's not including our current sales."

After the presentation, the account executive waited for the boss' verdict. "What do you think of the proposal, Sir Himura?"

But Kenshin was not himself that day. He was just staring into space for most of Kamatari's discussion.

"Ken-shin!" Megumi whispered at him. This got the redhead blinking, and he looked at the subordinate in front.

"Did you use the latest figures for your assessment?" He asked.

"Y-yes, Sir Himura.." Kamatari answered nervously. Was the boss going to yell at him again?

"Hmm – " Kenshin swivelled the chair as he analysed – but it was more of pretension this time. Everyone eagerly waited for the decision.

"I think it's acceptable. Submit to me the detailed quotations, Mr. Kamatari. And we'll set a meeting with the suppliers next week."

Everyone in the room gasped in disbelief. For the many years they have worked in the company under him, it was the first time they heard Kenshin deemed a report as _acceptable_. It was not too big of a compliment. But imagine their boss not yelling and scolding people after the meeting? He must be possessed, really.

"I thought you won't approve it, Kenshin. You don't know how much Kamatari bugged me about it." Megumi remarked as she piled the papers on her hand.

"If the plan is good enough, who am I to disapprove?" He said rather sternly.

"Well, who are you indeed?" Megumi laughed softly. She teased him by playfully wrapping her arms in his – Kenshin got used to that.

"And since you're in a good mood Mr. Vice-President, I suppose you can join me for lunch? What do you think of Morimoto's?"

_Lunch_? The word rang a bell. The nanny prepared lunch for him – Kenshin remembered.

He politely brushed her arms off as he replied: "I'm sorry Megumi. There's still something I need to finish."

"Can't it wait?", Megumi made another attempt to convince him.

But the look of certainty on Kenshin's face told her otherwise. So she left him alone as it can't be helped.

Kenshin stared at the lunch box – and a smile of sweet victory slowly curved on his face. Why wouldn't he? Someone made an effort to prepare food for him. Nobody from his pool of subordinates and helpers ever did that. And nobody dared. But Kaoru – she's really different.

He opened it, and eight balls of rice treated his eyes. They looked delicious in all fairness. But the moment he took the first bite, Kenshin's expression of delight changed to his neutral signature. Was that how rice balls taste like?

Nevertheless, he consumed the meal. Kenshin dialled the phone afterwards.

"Hello? Katsuhiro.. It's me."

And the person on the other line got his message clearly.

**~o~o~o~**

Kaoru waited for Kenji's afternoon class to finish. She was sitting by the guardians' area, not too far from the first-graders' classroom. She was busy checking Kenji's assignments when she heard someone call her.

"Jou-chan?"

Kaoru turned around and saw a seemingly familiar man approach her seat. Her smile grew wider as she realized who it was. "Tetsuya? Is that you?"

The tall man was pleasantly surprised to see her again. "W-what are you doing here?", he sat beside Kaoru.

"Umh – ", Kaoru hesitated. She can't let her friend know the _weird_ setup she had gotten herself into.

So she answered: "My son studies here. He's in class 1-B under Tokio-sensei. And you?"

"I'm an associate teacher here. Just started training, actually. I didn't know you already got married?"

"Oh that!" Kaoru forced a laugh. The distance she would go just to stick with the fake-mommy-story. It's a big hassle sometimes.

"It's a long story, Tetsuya. I'd rather _not_ talk about it."

Though he wanted to know more, Tetsuya nodded in agreement. "Let's talk about you instead.", he heard Kaoru speak.

The old-time friends caught up with each other's lives. It's been years since they last saw each other. Kaoru was such a cry-baby back then, and Tetsuya was always there to comfort her. To Kaoru, he's like an elder brother she never had. To Tetsuya, it was different though.

"Mommy!" Kenji happily waved at his mom as he exited the classroom. "I got five stars.. Look!"

"Oh really?" Kaoru welcomed the child with an embrace. "Let me see that…", she reached for Kenji's palm to confirm that he did well at class.

"Is that your son, Jou-chan?" Tetsuya chipped in.

"Y-yes. This is _my_ son, Kenji." Kaoru led the kid for the introduction.

"Kenji, baby.. This is Tetsuya. He's also a teacher here."

"Hello Tetsuya-sensei!" Kenji waved at the tall guy before asking his mom if he can play with his classmates.

Tetsuya and Kaoru continued their catching-up while waiting for the family car to fetch them home. But in the middle of their chatter, Kaoru noticed a familiar-looking car enter the school gate. It was a blue BMW five-seater. She can even imagine her Sir Kenshin in it – because the driver _also_ had red hair.

But of course, it wasn't him. It can't be him. Her boss is a very busy person – and he had no reason to go to the school that afternoon. _Easy Kaoru. It's just your imagination_.

"Daddy!" Kenji shouted excitedly. The kid could not be mistaken – it was his daddy Kenshin indeed.

"S-sir Ken?", Kaoru murmured to herself. Was it really him?

The nanny nervously stood up upon realization. She grabbed Kenji's things, but Tetsuya interfered. "Let me help you with these.", he insisted.

So Kaoru just held Kenji's arm and they marched toward the blue car.

"Hi dad!", Kenji greeted as he entered.

But the expressionless face of Kenshin did not look back at his son. His amber eyes darted at the man who dared to walk beside Kaoru – the man who also had the _nerve_ to carry his son's school bag. Who did he think he was?

"Thanks for your help, Tetsuya. I can manage to carry it myself – but thanks anyway."

"My pleasure." The guy answered while he opened the passenger door for her. He also assisted Kaoru to her seat, which made Kenshin's grip on the steering wheel a lot tighter.

The nanny stared at Kenshin's obviously pissed-off face for a moment, before having the courage to introduce her friend to her boss.

"Uh – this is my friend, Tetsuya." Kaoru began.

"Tetsuya.. this is my husba – ", she paused. "This is Kenshin. Kenshin Himura."

"Nice meeting you, Sir!" The old friend extended his hand for a formal shake.

But being the already-irked person that he was, Kenshin snobbed him. He looked straight ahead as if the tall guy did not exist.

Kaoru could sense the tension – though she wasn't sure why there was one to begin with. So she turned to her friend and said: "T-thank you again Tetsuya. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, Jou-chan. Take care!" He said before slamming the door close.

And there was silence. Really uncomfortable silence. Before he started the engine again, Kenshin threw the guy his signature angry-amber-eyes look. It's like sending Tetsuya an indirect message – and Kenshin was a master of that.

Kenshin started driving the car forward, but he stopped when they reached the gate. And in his most demanding tone, he exclaimed: "Okay – _who_ was that?!"

He didn't want to yell, but it cannot be helped. The anger he fought to keep inside was slowly showing up.

"Tetsuya? He's my childhood friend. I was actually surprised to see him here. I didn't know he worked as a teacher."

"A teacher? And of _all_ the places, he chose to work in this school?!"

Kaoru could not understand it, but it seemed that her boss was really angry. But as to why he was acting that way, she had no clue.

"I don't know.. maybe it was coincidence?"

Kenshin laughed sarcastically. "Coincidence? Don't you think he's just following you?"

"Follow me? Why would he do that?" Now, Kaoru was in total disbelief.

"Why would he do that _indeed_?!"

And in the middle of their argument, Kenji giggled from the back seat. He could not take it – the sight of his parents fighting over such topic surprisingly _amused_ him.

"Daddy Kenshin is jealous!" The kid struggled to talk as he fought the laughter.

Kaoru's lips parted in awe, and she covered her mouth with one hand. "Oh no – you _can't_ be..", she uttered as she looked at her boss. She was fighting to control her laughter as well.

"Of course I'm not!" Kenshin irritatingly lashed back. It was too obvious that it was a lie though.

"Daddy is jealous of Tetsuya-sensei…", Kenji teased his dad some more by repeating his conclusion. The way his daddy acted only meant one thing – that he _loves_ his mommy Kaoru that much.

This time, Kaoru broke out in laughter. What Kenji said was indeed true. She could see it in Kenshin's face – especially by the sweat that formed below his nose. He really looked cute when he's jealous. That made her Sir Kenshin all the more charming in her eyes.

"I told you – I'm _not_ jealous!" Kenshin made a lame attempt to disprove them.

But the laughter just got louder. How could they make fun of him like that? _I'm not jealous. I'm as manly as hell. _Kenshin cursed to himself.

And so the drive home felt longer than usual, at least for Kenshin. He had second thoughts if it was really a good idea to fetch them from school. Because if he didn't, he would not be embarrassed like that. But then again, he realized it was a good decision – for he got to know the man who had an interest in Kaoru. He promised himself that he won't let that good-guy teacher get near her again. Why? Just why indeed.

**~o~o~o~**

_**A/N: Hello again! I'm back with another chapter. I am starting to get jealous of Kaoru for having Kenshin as her boss. (*giggling and blushing*)**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. Please let me know what you think. It would be much appreciated ;)**_

_**Again, this one is really thankful for the continued support and inspiration from all of you! That she is =)**_

_**See you all on the next chapter! Thank you, thank you! =)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RK. Credit belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki =)**_

**~o~o~o~**

It was the school's family day and as a tradition, students and their parents were invited to participate in the games. He was looking forward to it the whole week. He even reminded his dad about the event. But how come he was still nowhere in sight? Kenji knew his daddy Kenshin well – and if he said he'd be coming, he actually would. It's his promise. And never did his good daddy ever break anything he swore on. So the disheartened Kenji could not help but frown.

"What's wrong baby?" Kaoru sat beside him with a look of worry on her face. It was unusual for the nanny to see her little redhead looking so depressed like that.

"Daddy Kenshin – ", the kid looked up to her with pleading eyes. "He said he'll be coming for the family day. But he's still not here."

Kaoru stroke his hair soothingly as she reasoned out: "Ah – maybe your dad is still busy at the office. You know him, Kenji. He doesn't always have the time to be with us here even if he wants to."

"But how can we join the games if he's _not_ here?", the child continued to frown.

Before the nanny could run out of explanation, she heard someone call her by her not-so-popular name. "Hey there, Jou-chan!", the sound was coming from the hallway.

Kaoru was pleased to see her good friend again. "Is something the matter?", she heard Tetsuya ask.

"It's Kenji. He's waiting for his dad to come over for the afternoon games. But I don't think he'd make it..", Kaoru uttered to him in a whisper.

A smile curved on Tetsuya's face as an idea came up. "That's not a problem.. I suppose you can use a substitute?"

Seeing Kaoru's look of uncertainty, he continued: "I can play as a substitute so you and Kenji could qualify. That is – if it's alright with you."

Kaoru was relieved. Her friend hadn't changed at all. Tetsuya was still there to come to her rescue, even if she did not ask to.

"Don't ask me.. Let's ask Kenji."

And both of them tried to cheer up the kid by revealing the plan. It did not take long for Kenji to approve of it though. So the three of them enlisted for the main event of the day – the family relay.

The game was simple. The goal was to capture the flag and hurdle the obstacle course in the fastest time possible. The kids will play first, followed by the dads, and then finally the moms.

"On your mark! Get set.. Go!" The referee blew on the whistle to signal the start of the game. A loud cheer from the crowd was heard afterwards.

Kenji charged fast towards the blockage of tires on the first course, his strong legs alternately jumped from one tire to another. He easily retrieved the flag from the short pole and passed it on to the teacher waiting on the second base.

Tetsuya quickly grabbed the flag from Kenji and ran to the next obstacle. He crawled his way through the ground of dirt, careful not to bump his head against the solid barricade overhead. After passing the mini-tunnel, he climbed onto the wall and then slid to get to the other side – and pass the flag to the last member of the team.

While waiting on her post, Kaoru cheered for Tetsuya to run faster. And with the exhausted teacher almost huffing his breath out, he somehow managed to pass that precious flag to Kaoru. The third obstacle required her to hop on the made-up platforms and run her way to the finish line.

"Jou-chan – " The teacher called out before Kaoru could even move forward. "Just like the _old_ days!", he shouted.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru was totally clueless of what Tetsuya was talking about. Until she saw him point at her shoes.

The shoes? Yes, the shoes. Kaoru suddenly remembered that she and Tetsuya loved to play around without their shoes on. They believed removing them would make them run faster. At least that was true when they were still kids.

A smile of comprehension curved on her lips as she looked back. She untied the laces of her shoes, and removed them altogether.

"Tetsuya!", Kaoru waved her shoes up.

"Catch these!", she said before throwing the pair to his direction. The teacher was quick to react and he caught the rubber shoes from mid-air.

"Go run for your life!", he mimicked the words they used to say when they went running on barefoot. So much memories.

Another smile from Kaoru and off she went. It made his world stop. He just loved to see her smile.

The nanny charged her way towards the platforms, which she tackled without much effort. There was a long track to run after that. Kaoru was running so fast she tripped on the last turn. She lost her balance and scratched her knee hard on the ground.

"Awww…" was her exclamation of pain as a result of the friction.

But there was still a game to play, and she can't let that injury stop her from reaching the finish line. Kenji wanted to win it so badly – she reminded herself.

So disregarding her aching knee, Kaoru managed to reach the end and finish on third place. It may not be the result she had hoped for, but she was still relieved to see Kenji's happy, contented face after the game.

"Are you alright, Jou-chan?" Tetsuya inquired while his eyes got locked on her bleeding knee. "Do you want me to take you to the clinic?"

"That's not necessary, Tetsuya. It's just a little scratch anyway."

He obviously did not buy that. So the teacher grabbed her arm instead and led her to the seats. He sat on the floor in front of her to check on her wound – it was still bleeding.

And just like when they were kids, Tetsuya forced her to straighten her knee so he can wipe off the blood with his hanky. It seemed natural for him to do that because –

Just because.

"Your husband? What does he do?" Tetsuya managed to open a topic out of nowhere. Though he was dying to ask that from the very beginning.

Kaoru didn't mind it so she casually answered: "He's a marketing executive.. I don't know exactly what that means but.. you know, he's a _very_ busy person that's why he hired me as – "

The nanny paused – just in time before the big secret was _almost _exposed. She forced a smile at her own clumsiness. _Quick, grab an excuse!_

"Ugh – he hired someone to take care of Kenji before. But my son and the nanny didn't get along well. So here's good mommy Kaoru to the rescue!"

Another forced smile. To Kaoru, it was one of the fakest smiles she ever had to wear. To Tetsuya, it was more than enough. Just seeing Kaoru smile like that. Something struck him from inside his chest. And some form of realization made its presence felt.

"I'm glad to know that you're _happy_ now, Jou-chan." He said softly, a bittersweet smile pursed on his lips.

"Did I say that?" She asked, wondering.

"You don't have to."

It was true – what Tetsuya said. Kaoru didn't have to say anything. It's in her eyes. They were glowing with happiness and love. Something he wished to have but couldn't have.

"Well, I guess there's no need for a substitute anymore." He hinted and slowly stood up from the floor.

Kaoru saw him pointing his lips to someone behind her. And as she turned around, she saw an all-too-familiar redhead leaning by the post. She didn't notice he was already there. But nevertheless, Kaoru was glad to see Kenshin again. No, _glad_ was an understatement. She felt sparks all over her body.

"It's nice spending time with you again. I had fun." Tetsuya tapped her shoulder to signal his departure.

As he walked away, Kaoru called out his name one more time. "Tetsuya!"

He stopped and looked by his shoulder. "Thank you.", he heard Kaoru say.

Tetsuya looked back and saw it again. Her ever-so-warm smile. He wanted to memorize it in his mind. It may not be special to her. But it meant everything to him.

**~o~o~o~**

Upon arriving at the mansion, Kenshin grabbed his son's school bag while Kaoru walked hand-in-hand with Kenji. The nanny was obviously limping, so Kenshin couldn't help but ask.

"What happened to your knee?" He asked with urgency. And after many failed attempts at explaining himself, he stopped asking _why_ he was so concerned about her.

"This?", Kaoru looked down on her bruised knee.

"Oh, I hurt it when we played games at school today. But I'm alright.." Kaoru replied, though she was not sure why she had to give him reassurance.

"Does it still hurt?" Kenshin never let the injury leave his sight.

Now, Kaoru was in a total state of daze. Just the way her Sir Kenshin showed his concern for her weakened her already-wounded knee. It was hard, if not impossible, to give him a meek "no" for a reply.

Kenshin croaked in irritation at how the nanny could be so careless. Last time he checked, only _careless_ adult people could get wounded like that.

"Follow me.", he briefly instructed. But Kaoru remained unmoving so Kenshin grabbed her hand firmly and led her to his room.

"Sit down."

"S-sir?" Kaoru was struggling to control her abnormal heartbeat. What's the boss up to this time?

Kenshin exhaled a sigh of desperation. "Why do you always have to be _so _stubborn?"

He pushed down her shoulders gently so that Kaoru could sit on the couch. And a short while later, Kenji came busting from the door.

"Kenji, can you please give that first-aid box to daddy?", Kenshin sat beside the nanny as he spoke. "Over there – ", he pointed at the cabinet.

The kid obediently followed his daddy's orders. "Here you go, daddy.." Kenji stood beside his dad to get a closer look.

Kenshin inspected her wound. And without any word, he grabbed Kaoru's leg to rest on top of his thighs. The sudden contact made the nanny gasp in surprise. And the thought that her Sir Kenshin was holding her leg made Kaoru blush a darker red.

"This may hurt a little…" Kenshin warned as he dabbed a cotton ball with antiseptic. He then applied it on top of Kaoru's knee – slowly and gently.

Kaoru hissed in pain. She bit her lower lip so as not to create any unwanted sound. The antiseptic stung through her open wound that she wasn't able to stop the default "Awww!" expression from coming out of her mouth.

And the next sequence put Kaoru's sanity to a halt – altogether. There was no music this time, but Kaoru started to visualize everything turning to slow-mo.

There her Sir Kenshin was – blowing on her wound to help it dry and to pacify the pain. Kaoru could swear she can feel Kenshin's breathing deep down her being – tingling her spine and giving her goosies.

And the way his deep violet eyes attracted her blue ones did not help either! Can someone splash a bucket of cold water on her? Who knows, she might be in a daydream or something.

But the voice of the little kid told her otherwise. "Is it still painful, mommy?"

_Mommy? _That word sent a jolt of electricity though her nerves. She felt something rather odd build up inside her. It was pinching her heart – rumbling, violently moving. It was too overwhelming for her to bear. As she continued to stare into Kenshin's eyes, the feeling grew more intense than ever.

_Hold it, Kaoru. Let's review your job description, shall we? _Yes, she is Kenji's nanny and it was part of her job to pretend to be the kid's mom. She knew it was wrong to lie about it. But she _had_ to. So to her it was still acceptable.

But this? Her eyes were still locked on his and Kaoru knew for certain that something was wrong. Definitely wrong.

Her lips parted in disbelief at her own realization. And with all the courage she needed to withdraw from his grasp, Kaoru pulled her leg back and quickly stood up. She looked down on Kenji, a look of apology escaping her face. She also glanced at Kenshin the same way – before leaving the room as quickly as her conscience could still permit.

Of all the bad things she had done in the past, _this _has got to be the worst of them all.

**~o~o~o~**

_Oh no, this cannot be happening_. Kaoru stared at the ceiling in silent contemplation. She never found the fluorescent light to be interesting. But that late night on her bed, she did.

_Idiot Kaoru! What were you thinking? _Kaoru cursed herself again. This time, she pulled the blanket up and hugged the pillow tight.

_You're bad, Kaoru. Really bad. _She rolled to the other side of the bed hoping her conscience would finally stop the torture.

But it didn't. So Kaoru just got up – that's all she can do anyway. She heaved one heavy sigh and looked blankly on the wall.

"_What happened to your knee… Does it still hurt… Follow me… Why do you always have to be so stubborn… This may hurt a little…_"

Kenshin's words resounded through her head. It did not help. It just made the situation worse.

Her hands nursed her throbbing chest and she decided to go outside the room to clear her thoughts. Yes, a good walk might help.

The absentminded Kaoru suddenly found herself lurking in the kitchen, standing near the fridge. _How did I get here?_ She wondered.

She helped herself with a glass of cold water – something to refresh her mind. And as she gulped the liquid down, Kaoru began scolding herself.

"Okay – let's set things straight Kaoru. You're not supposed to feel that way. You are hired by your Sir Kenshin to be Kenji's babysitter. That's _all _there is to it!"

_But there's more to it_. Her conscience teased. Kaoru wanted to slap her face to get a hold of her old, normal self again.

"Sooner or later, Kenji will know the truth. After that, you'll be gone in this mansion forever. Bye Kaoru!"

_You know you can't say goodbye. _Another torture from her brain. Thanks conscience!

"Remember this – you _can't_ fall in love with your boss, Kaoru. He's just your boss and you're just a nanny."

_But what about the flowers and your first date and your first kiss? _At that point, Kaoru was obviously in an unstable state of mind.

"You don't love him, Kaoru. Yes – he is handsome and kind and caring.. But you can't fall in love with him. You don't love Sir Kenshin. You can't."

"What did you say?"

Kaoru imagined someone talk from behind her back. And she can even imagine the voice to be somewhat low and husky and baritone. Just like the voice of –

"S-sir Ken?!"

The nanny suddenly became an ice statue at the thought. Right when she turned around, she saw him there. Her handsome, kind and caring redhead boss.

"Did I hear it right? Did you actually say that – " Kenshin walked slowly towards her, his amusement hidden behind his poker straight face.

" – that you _love_ me?" Now that he was closer, it was impossible to hide the smirk on his lips. Just that tiny, teasing smirk.

Kaoru was frozen down to the very core of planet Earth. Can someone lend her an invisibility cloak? _No Kaoru, you already did that before._

But on second thought, Kaoru realized it must be one of the pranks pulled out by her tricky brain. Good work, brain! You almost got me there. Kaoru laughed her heart out at the realization.

"Here you go again, Kaoru. You're starting to imagine things. When will you learn, really?" And she laughed a little bit more.

Kenshin was dumbfounded. By the looks of it, Kaoru must be going insane. She really has this track record for being unpredictable.

"Okay, time to go back to bed. This is all just a dream – a wild but sweet dream. Good night, imaginary Sir Ken!"

As she made her way back to her room, Kaoru hit the countertop with her injured knee. It was painful it almost seemed to be _real_. Or was it?

"Careful..", Kenshin reached out to her. His hand touching her elbow.

The pain she felt on her knee – check! The warmth of his hand – double check! Sure, it wasn't just a dream.

Look who's talking imaginary now. Her conscience celebrated in sweet victory. Insert evil laugh here.

Kaoru's eyes grew bigger than they ever had been. And her mouth opened the widest it had been.

"Oh no! Y-you are.. _really _Sir Ken-shin?" Her hands trembled as she pointed a finger to touch his face.

And as she feared, her boss was indeed real! Now, both her palms covered her mouth. Kaoru had never – as in never – been embarrassed like that in her twenty plus years of existence. And she wasn't sure if the blush on her cheeks would ever subside.

"You're blushing." Kenshin remarked.

Before she let herself explode in front of him, Kaoru retreated to her room at lightning speed. Her squeals can be heard along the way. And just like what she and Tetsuya used to say, her brain shouted: Go run for your life!

**~o~o~o~**

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for my two-week hiatus. I've been on a whirlwind of physical and emotional stress. But let's not deal with that. I hope you did find this chapter worth reading and worth waiting for (*feeling nervous inside*)**_

_**Also, I'd like to apologize for not giving credit to my other inspiration for this story. Big credits to the movie "Til there was you" for some similarities on the past chapters. It's one of my all-time favorite Filipino movies. And I also draw inspiration from other films and/or series that are proudly Filipino-made =)**_

_**Again, this one is very sorry for her shortcomings. That she is. I hope you can forgive her (*begging eyes*)**_

_**And just like before, I am very grateful to you, dear reader, for the continued support. Your kind words and feedback inspire me so please let me know what you think. Pretty please? =)**_

_**I hope you'll stick with me until the end. See you all on the next chapter. Things are getting serious between Kenshin and Kaoru. I'm excited! (*giggles*)**_

_**Ja mata ne! =)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RK. We already know that =)**_

**~o~o~o~**

She lifted her head off the pillow. It felt like an inflated balloon, floating freely in the early morning air. Her body was reluctant to move. She was quite certain it wasn't the zombie apocalypse yet. But who knows? Her case might just be the first one in the real world. And that's all thanks to lack of sleep. Yes, the careless daydreaming nanny did not get the sleep she badly needed last night. Well, she managed to close her eyes – and pretend that nothing _embarrassing_ ever happened.

"_What did you say?... Did I hear it right?... Did you actually say that you love me?... You love me… Love me…_"

A certain low and husky voice accompanied her recollection. The way her boss smiled at her while he said those lines. It's killing her! Stupid Kaoru. She wanted to knock her head with her fists. Or just curl inside her imaginary shell. Now, how in the world was she supposed to go out without her and her Sir Kenshin ever crossing paths? Can anyone tell her?

"Listen Kaoru. You _have _to avoid Sir Kenshin at all costs. It's the most important thing.. If you see that he's coming at you, run! If he follows you, hide! If he talks to you, answer! But don't look him in the eye. _Never _look at him in the eye. Got it?"

Kaoru exhaled a deep sigh of helplessness. She had been talking to herself since yesterday. And look where it got her. She wished she can just lock herself in that room forever. But then she decided that the encounter last night should not affect her job as a nanny. Half-heartedly, she began marching toward the door.

_Okay Kaoru. This is it! _Kaoru mentally prepared herself for the take-off. Inhale, exhale. She stepped a foot forward and geared her body in ultimate defence position. Who could tell? The redhead boss might just appear out of nowhere. She had to be extra careful.

"Run, hide, don't look at him." Kaoru recited the three-step action plan to avoiding her boss aloud. She had to calm herself down.

She was making progress. Kaoru walked to the study room to collect Kenji's things for school. After that, the nanny headed to the kitchen to prepare the child's food. She continued her calculated pacing until she reached the precious countertop.

"Run, hide, don't look at – " Before she could even finish her mantra, Kaoru heard something. What was that? The thought alone freaked her out.

Kaoru's muscles stiffened at the sound. She heard footsteps – and they were getting louder by the second. Which could only mean that the person was getting nearer and nearer and –

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. _Now all she could hear was her loud heartbeat. If it was indeed her Sir Kenshin, then she had to run off. Scrap the food – it can wait! Kaoru ran like crazy and looked for a place to hide.

She found just the perfect spot. She hid behind the kitchen door – as quickly and as silently as she can. And just as she feared, Kaoru heard someone march by the kitchen. Could it be him? She closed her eyes and hoped she wouldn't die of heart attack.

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. _The situation got more intense as the person walked closer to where the nanny was hiding. At that rate, she's going to get busted. There was no escaping now.

"Please don't let it be Sir Kenshin.." Kaoru muttered behind her breath and prayed to the deepest fibre of her being. "Please… not Sir Ken – "

"What are you doing here?"

Scream. That was the initial reaction. But it was rather odd for her boss to actually _sound_ like that. No, it wasn't him – she concluded. Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. And much to her relief, it was just a false alarm.

"What are you doing here mommy?" Kenji repeated the question. He crossed his arms as if demanding an explanation.

Kaoru faked a laugh. She wondered how silly she looked on that last sequence. "Oh, it's nothing Kenji.. I'm just walking around – that's all."

Though the kid was not so sure he would buy that, Kenji turned excited at the plan he had in mind. "Come on, mommy!" He began dragging the nanny's arm.

"W-where are we going?"

The kid gave her a sly, almost mischievous smile before he explained. "We will surprise daddy Kenshin. Let's go over to _your_ room…", his breath tickled the skin on her ear as Kenji giggled some more.

Oh no! Not Sir Kenshin's room, please! Kaoru shook her head violently. She would have to die first before she allows herself to be anywhere near her boss. However, her cries of protest were disregarded along the way. And soon, she and Kenji stood in the doorstep of the master bedroom.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

There was no answer. Perhaps the boss had already left for office? Kaoru would be glad if it's true. There's still hope in this cruel world after all.

But the happiness was short-lived. Kenji turned on the knob and it was surprisingly – _not _locked!

The room was empty. Not even a single trace of him, nothing. Hope was resurfacing again.

"See? I think your daddy Kenshin is – " Kaoru was cut off.

"Daddy!", Kenji exclaimed. He looked delighted as ever, and he ran towards his favourite redhead excitedly.

Kaoru froze in an instant. She turned around and saw yet the biggest shock of her life. Sapphire eyes widened at the distraction in front of her.

_I'm too sexy for my love.. Too sexy for my love.. Love's going to leave me.._

There the cause of the commotion was – standing by the bathroom door. It's not just her Sir Kenshin himself. It's her boss in all his half-naked glory – for that matter! Kenshin's upper body was fully exposed. And only an ample piece of fabric called a bath towel covered his lower body.

_I'm too sexy for my.. _The background music didn't stop. Kaoru traced Kenshin's perfect-ten figure with her bewildered eyes. From his toned muscular arms and perfect shoulders. Down to his sculptured abs.

_Too sexy for my.. _She counted all those lean muscular packs in his abdominal area. Kaoru could swear there were six of them! Now, she was drooling.

_Too sexy for my.. _And that damn towel that draped on Kenshin's hips. It was too low for comfort. Her jaw almost literally dropped to the floor. And suddenly – all so suddenly – the temperature around became oh-so-hot. Her Sir Kenshin's too sexy for that towel. He's too sexy it hurts!

Kenshin was just as stunned. He did not expect some company in his room – especially her. Surprised violet eyes met ecstatic blue ones. Both their faces flushed in red. Kenshin's blush was more of embarrassment. While Kaoru's blush was more of – _appreciation._ No, scrap that! It was of embarrassment as well.

_Remember the third step, Kaoru. Don't look at him! _Her conscience yelled at her. Kaoru gasped and bowed her head.

"S-sorry.. Kenji wan-ted to.. We.. We will.." Her voice trailed off. She could not form any comprehensible sentence at all.

Kenji looked up at his parents – and something told him he should leave the two of them _alone_. So without any warning, Kenji ran towards the door. Leaving the helpless nanny begging for mercy. _Please don't leave me here Kenji! _She felt like crying.

Kaoru was about to step out of the room when she heard the boss say: "Lock the door."

Her heart skipped a beat. "S-sir?", she asked nervously.

The nanny looked at him uncertainly, her eyes begging for reiteration. Maybe she just heard it _wrong_.

"Lock the door."

Now, she was totally freaking out! What was Sir Kenshin supposed to mean by that? Her body trembled and she hugged herself protectively – as if by instinct. Yes, she was bad for falling for him and for letting him know about it. And yes, she was also bad for sneaking into his private space. But still –

"Sir, please… Don't…", Kaoru pleaded weakly. She found herself crumpling the collar of her shirt in defence. At the rate she's going, she might collapse right in front of him.

"Lock the door… _when _you leave."

So that's _what _he meant? Kaoru instantly turned ice cold at the realization. She just died of embarrassment. A moment of silence for the nanny, everyone. She was such a naïve human being. The world will miss her for sure.

With all the courage she could still muster, Kaoru moved her frozen muscles – then fled the room as fast as she could. As she ran back to Kenji, Kaoru cursed herself for acting stupid. For _always_ acting stupid whenever her Sir Kenshin is around. Scrap the three-step plan and just retain the first step: run. That's all she ever did anyway.

**~o~o~o~**

She stood in front of her boss' desk, discussing his itinerary for that day and other topics that need his attention. She always did her job with utmost professionalism. But Misao hoped the redhead boss would pay attention to her somehow. She was discussing for the last fifteen minutes or so. But Kenshin's mind was obviously somewhere else.

"Sir Ken, your meeting with Mr. Matsumoto will be at 3 in the afternoon. I have already prepared the project plan. It's in section B of the report."

Kenshin continued to stare at his laptop, occasionally swivelling the chair to the side. He didn't quite catch that. Did his secretary mention something about a project plan? What was she talking about?

"After that, you have a scheduled conference call with our business partners in Shanghai. It's at five thirty today, Sir."

This time, Kenshin held his chin and paused. He played with his sign pen afterwards. He heard the secretary mention the city of Shanghai. Does he have a business trip there?

"The organizing team would also like to talk with you about the upcoming company event, Sir Ken."

Kenshin stared at his neatly-adorned office walls. Then a sudden funny thought occupied his mind. And he soon found himself smiling.

Misao reached the last item in her outline. That's all she had to discuss. Though she doubted if Sir Kenshin got _any _of those correctly. What's with the boss this time? He seemed to be in a very good mood since that morning. Misao wondered what made her boss smile like that.

"Sir Ken?", she hesitantly inquired. She did not mean to interrupt his daydreaming, but she had to make sure he understood the itinerary.

"Yes.. Yes, I got it." Kenshin answered back despite his half-conscious self. "The company event – when is that again?"

"This coming Saturday, Sir. And the organizers would like to discuss the final details."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. You can go now."

Misao bowed her head and started walking towards the door. "I almost forgot, Sir Ken. Your father called this morning. He said he'd be in Japan next month. He's expecting to see you and Kenji."

Kenshin tensed. Just the mere mention of his father put his tail between his legs. If there's one person who Kenshin had fear of, it's his father no less. The great Seijuro Hiko. The CEO and company president. The person who's a born perfectionist – never accepted defeat, never will. The person ten times more authoritative, more demanding, much more terror than Kenshin himself.

Seijuro Hiko – his father. The only person to ever call him an idiot. Kenshin hadn't seen him in years. And now, he'll be back in Japan. As he repeated his name over and over in his head, Kenshin weighed on the emotions he should feel. Should he feel excited to see him? Or should he feel _threatened_ to see his father again?

**~o~o~o~**

The day at the office was long and busy as usual. It was already ten in the evening, and he barely made it out. The heavy traffic was killing him. And his afternoon meetings stressed the hell out of him. At that point, all Kenshin wanted to do was rest and roll over his bed.

He's almost there. He could already see their grand white mansion from a short distance. Kenshin honked his car and soon Katsuhiro opened the gate for him.

"Welcome home, Sir Ken.", the helper greeted politely.

Kenshin nodded in acknowledgement. He proceeded inside and ate his quick dinner. He was about to head straight to his own room when he remembered something. Something he _wanted_ to give to someone.

He held it in one hand, all the while looking for its intended recipient. Where was she? His mind led him to the helpers' quarters. Of course, that's where she would be.

Kenshin knocked on the door gently. There was no answer. The light was also turned off. He knocked again. And still no response. Maybe she's already asleep? He would've wanted to give it to her that night.

Feeling a bit disappointed, Kenshin decided to just let it pass. It can wait anyway. On his way back, he noticed the light on Kenji's bedroom – it was still up. It was never left lit up like that. Which could only mean that Kenji was still awake. Or was he wrong?

Kenshin walked towards his son's room, only to see Kenji sleeping beside Kaoru. The child hugged the nanny by her waist, one leg resting on top of her thighs. On the other hand, Kaoru leaned her head against Kenji's, her one arm supporting Kenji's head. The two of them looked like they were already in deep sleep. And Kenshin couldn't get any more curious.

Slowly and silently, the redhead tiptoed inside. Violet eyes glowed at the sight of his son and Kaoru up-close. Kenji looked so peaceful and content in his sleep. While Kaoru looked so – _beautiful_. Yes, she looked beautiful even when she sleeps.

Delicate eyes, perfect nose and semi-parted lips on a porcelain canvass. Kenshin stared at Kaoru's face and he stilled. Something pounded inside his chest rather violently. And he soon found himself kneeling by her side. Kenshin continued to stare at her and that certain unexplainable feeling resurfaced once more.

He tucked stray strands of raven hair away from her face. So now Kenshin could see her perfectly. Kaoru was breathing through her mouth, and that small opening kind of invited Kenshin to come closer. Closer so he can feel how her lips would feel against his. No, he did not want to take advantage of her. It's the last thing he would ever want to do.

But the desire – that turned to _need _– to kiss her was too strong he couldn't do much about it. Just a split-second kiss would do. Kenshin needed to kiss her more than anything else. He inched his face closer to hers. And inch by inch, his insides were shaking. He was now too close that he could already smell her breathing. There's no turning back now. And no one's going to make him stop.

Kenshin closed his eyes as he anticipated the contact. Lips to lips. His lips over her lips. His heart was beating fast, blood was rushing through his veins. Almost there, Kenshin. Almost there.

At the very last second –

_Tanana… Tanana... Tanana – nan… _

His mobile phone rang to the tune of the classic Nokia ringtone. He had set it on maximum ringing volume, so the sound was loud enough to wake Kaoru up. Kenshin quickly stood up and grabbed the phone from his pocket.

He saw that it was one of his subordinates calling. Talk about perfect timing! He picked it up and pretended to make the call sound so urgent he didn't have time to talk to Kaoru right away.

While the half-awake nanny could not believe her eyes. Was that really Sir Kenshin? Or was it another one of her dream sequences again? She blinked and carefully released the arm that held Kenji.

"S-sir Ken?"

"_Yes, I want you to check on the list of distributors for that one. Make sure you have everything ironed out. Okay? I'll see you tomorrow then!_"

He hanged up and cleared his throat. Nice acting, vice-president Himura! You're _so _talented, don't you know that?

"Do you need anything Sir?" Kaoru inquired again. Her voice was still raspy-sleepy.

"Nothing really." He straightened in an attempt to sound normal. Did he just try to _kiss_ her a while ago? What's with that?

"I just want to give this to you personally.." Kenshin handed it to her, which the nanny accepted without hesitation.

"Good night." He said before finally leaving the room.

Kaoru stared at the item Kenshin had given her. It wasn't a gift – it did not look like one. It wasn't something fancy either.

Her brows crinkled in confusion. For there in her hand was an envelope. Her name was embossed on it, formal cursive font that read _Kaoru Kamiya_.

She opened it and a letter of invitation was revealed:

_Hiten Group of Companies – Annual Dinner and Dance Event_

_Saturday 7pm, 26__th__ October_

_Grand Pavilion, The Peninsula Tokyo_

**~o~o~o~**

_**A/N: Good day everyone! Sorry for the delayed update of this story. I was busy with work and school's about to start next month. But I'll try my best to update this as soon as I can. I'm dying to see what will happen between Kenshin and Kaoru in the coming chapters (*giggling*).**_

_**Thank you for the continued support and your kind words as always. I am humbled. You guys really make this one soooo happy! Thank you very much! =)**_

_**Please let me know what you think of this chapter and the story. I need to know what you think. Like really, really =)**_

_**So 'til the next chapter, my dear readers! Hope to see you again =)**_


End file.
